


Hello

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: When they were young, Kibum divorced from his husband, Jonghyun, and was left with hurting heart for each of them. A few years pass and they meet again for the second time, only to find out that all their love from before is still as strong. It's a new start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/975006/

“You wouldn’t believe it but the guy who was hitting on me last night, you remember? He was actually forty!”

Kibum hums distractedly, marking the homework he has collected from his students. He winces inwardly at the various mistakes they have made. They need more assignments then.

“Kibum, do you hear me?”

He sighs and half-glares at the man sitting across him. “It’s ‘Teacher Kim’ for you, Teacher Kim.”

“It’s no fun! We are both Kims so it’s hard to differentiate it! Why are you so strict?”

Groaning under his breath, Kibum packs the papers back into the bag and begins to rearrange his things. It’s time for him to go back actually.

“I will get going first. See you tomorrow, Joonmyeon.” Kibum greets the other, ignoring the way the male ‘hey, you call my name just now!’ and just closes the door of the teachers’ room behind him.

There is a missed call on his phone. Grinning to himself while walking towards the bus stop, he dials the number.

“Why were you calling me?”

“Because I want to ask you whether you want to have dinner with me! It’s no fun to have dinner alone!”

“Alright. I will accompany you, Mr. Lee,” Kibum jokes around, hearing a scoff from the other line.

“Oh, please! I will never like that name!”

“Whatever. Where are we going to meet? I’m getting into my bus now,” says Kibum while pressing his bus card against the detector.

“Usual place will be fine.” The male answers. Kibum bides him ‘see you’ and chooses his favorite seat by the window, the second row from behind.

There’s just something special about this seat. Also the way the sun is setting, giving the orange light, seeping into the bus and reflected on his face. It reminds him of his young days when they have been really happy without any burden, smiling like teenagers in love and not giving any shit to the world.

It’s all in the past now.

Smiling bitterly, Kibum takes a deep breath and begins to think about something else. Yeah, right, like the dinner he is having soon with his friend. Not that kind of memory.

It’s like he is in the state of love and hate with that memory.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

There is also something reminding him of his past when he sits down alone like this, waiting for someone to come. He remembers doing the exact thing years ago, waiting for that someone to come and to have their dinner together. It’s just that fascinating for him to remember every single detail up until now.

If it’s his younger self, Kibum would be glancing around with a wide smile on his face, anticipating the arrival of that someone while giddily fiddling with his fingers. Than the person would come and utter just how sorry he was for being late again on their date and then Kibum would shrug it off, telling him that was okay as long as he came to him. The person would smile and Kibum would also get that soft kiss on his lips.

They would order their favorites and they would share the food, eating with a smile on their lips. They would have their favorite ice cream as the desert and before going back home; Kibum would get a breathtaking kiss from that person.

 

 

Kibum chuckles bitterly. It’s been years yet he still can’t get over **_him_**.

He should be living his life to the fullest and date some new people, finding the fluttering feeling again and be happy. But instead, here he is, reminiscing those old memories in his head like a broken tape repeating the same scenes. It brings him scars but the scars are the reminder that he once has a happy time before.

“Stupid,” Kibum mutters to himself, fingers curling into his palms as to hold himself from having a breakdown.

 

 

 

“Kibum?”

Startled by the sound, Kibum sits up straight and breathes out in relief at the newcomer.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting here?” Kibum half-scolds while tapping his fingers on the table. The male in front of him grins while pulling out the chair and sits down.

“Well, traffic. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Kibum waves it away and smiles. “So, are you treating me tonight, Mr. Lee?”

The male rolls his eyes, “Please stop calling me that. I’ve enough of other people calling me that, I don’t need you to do the same.”

Laughing, Kibum leans over the table and gives the other a teasing look. “Fine, then... **_Jinki_**.”

 

 

 

Jinki winces at the teasing tone and he fakes a glare to the laughing Kibum. He can’t help but asking,

“Are you thinking about him again just now?”

Kibum’s laughter ceases and the smile falls off his face. He nonchalantly shrugs; even though he can feel just how fast his heart is beating right now just a mere mention of **_him_**. He just has that big control over Kibum’s heart. Yeah, that big.

“I thought you said you are over him already,” Jinki mutters, sighing in halfway. Kibum stays silent, glancing at the menu book in front of him without really reading it.

“I know. It’s just... not that easy, you know?” He whispers, voice getting smaller in each second, “He has such a huge impact in my life... and it’s not easy to fully forget him.”

Jinki reaches over and pats his head. “Try. You can’t keep staring off into space and have that miserable face everytime you remember him.”

Kibum sends him a small thankful smile. “Okay.”

The other male claps his hands. “Alright! So, pick anything because tonight’s my treat! Go have that lobster you like the most! The price won’t matter!” Jinki exclaims and Kibum quickly regains his mischievous grin.

“Yay! And I’m ordering other things as well!”

Jinki winces and glances at his wallet. Poor thing.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Teacher Kim!”

Kibum stops on his track and waits for a certain student running towards him.

“Yes, Joonmi?”

“Sir, can I ask you some things? I don’t really understand the use of this grammar...”

Smiling, Kibum watches the student-in-glasses is opening her book and begins asking question.

Kibum’s been teaching English in this middle school for a year and he is on his twenty-third. He is content with his life right now and he has no interest in having any relationship right now.

“Thank you so much, Teacher Kim!” The student bows a few times to him before running away; to the library, Kibum assumes. He chuckles. Kibum remembers being that kind of student, running after a teacher to ask some things and then bury himself in the library and finish the whole books there.

His life is so straight before and then he meets that person and from then, his life is turned upside down.

 

 

 

Shaking his head to erase the thought away, Kibum walks towards the teachers’ room. He doesn’t need that kind of thought here in school. He needs to focus. _Yes, focus, Kibum._

“Teacher Kim, want to have lunch together?” Teacher Zhang asks him and Kibum has no heart to refuse the Mandarin Language teacher.

He settles down on the teacher lounge with a few other teachers. Kibum listens to them chatting about things going around the school and nothing really grabs his attention.

“So, have you heard about that upcoming festival the principal announces yesterday?”

Kibum’s ears perk up at that. He loves school festival.

“What about it, Teacher Do?” Kibum asks, fully interested.

Teacher Do tells them that he hears the gossip that their school is in need of fund and they will need donation from big companies out there. Their school sometimes is just that pitiful. Oops, don’t tell anyone that Kibum thinks that.

“What’s the relation with us?” The other Teacher Kim asks and Kibum rolls him eyes. Seriously that teacher, he is that slow sometimes.

“That means we will be sent to some companies bringing documents of proposal and ask for donation.”

“Did this happen last year?” Kibum asks. He applied the job here a few months after the last school festival was held and he missed it.

“Yes and no. The principal only got a donation from one company last year and the school festival was not really that interesting last year. This year though, will be a blast because the principal is... having a competition with other school to have the best festival of the year, you know.”

Kibum gapes, his chopsticks holding up his food. No wonder they need lots of money than.

“When will the principal talk about this then?” Teacher Zhang asks. Teacher Do shrugs, “I guess today after school.”

Kibum furrows his eyebrows at Teacher Do. “How come you know so much about this, Teacher Do?”

The other male grins in guilt. “Um, I passed the Principal’s Room when he was talking with the Vice Principal...?”

They laugh for the rest of the lunch before they separate ways to prepare their teaching for the next periods.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“As everyone has already known, there will be a school festival here in a few more months. For those new teachers, you might not know yet but sometimes we need fund donation from others. I need your help to distribute some of the documents to the big companies out there. They have been helping us for a few times and I guess we can count on them. Well, maybe.”

Kibum rolls his eyes at the principal’s words.

“There are some companies; I need you to listen to me. The Park Agro-Food, Lee Construction, Lee Electronics, Kim Media Group, Choi Motors, and Han Media Industries. I hope you can help me distributing this and you will be in pair in this job.”

Kibum is half hoping that he gets the Lee Electronics because that means easier job for him. He has Lee Jinki in that company.

The principal lists out the teachers’ name and which company they need to go to. He hears his name is being called and he is being paired with Teacher Do, who is smiling and giving him a thumb up. Kibum grins back.

“Teacher Do, you do know where your job is, right?” The Principal asks and Teacher Do nods with a wide smile.

“Sure!”

Kibum eyes them skeptically. There’s something behind those words.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“So, where are we going, Teacher Do?” Kibum asks, holding the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder while his other hand is holding onto the documents. Teacher Do smiles and waves his hand, “Please stop calling me that. We are no longer in school.”

Kibum sighs and then smiles at the Music Teacher. “Okay, sure. So, where are we going, Kyungsoo?”

The male grins. “To the Kim Media Group.”

“Do you think there are still people working there at time like this?” Kibum asks while stealing a glance at the time on his phone. Kyungsoo nods. “Of course. Don’t worry about it.”

They get into the bus and the drive is silent, save for a few occasional chats between them. Soon enough, they are arrived at their destination and Kyungsoo is pulling him towards the entrance of the company.

The security easily gives them an access inside and Kibum blinks his eyes in surprise. He doesn’t expect that. Usually, the security will hold them up and ask questions as to why they are here and who they are looking for and so on, right? Is it only on drama?

Kyungsoo leads him to the lift and soon they are moving up to the fifth floor. Kibum is staring questioningly at the other male and he seems to notice it.

“What’s wrong, Kibum?”

“Umm,” he starts, “I don’t mean to be rude but,” the lift dings and Kyungsoo once again grabs onto his hand, pulling him out and they walk through the busy hallway of the seemed like main office.

“Yes?”

Kibum starts again, “You seem to know where to go, Kyungsoo.”

The other male sends a quick glance at him and smiles innocently. “Well, you still don’t know the reason as to why the Principal seems like trusting this so much on me?”

“Um, no?” Kibum answers innocently.

Kyungsoo stops walking and that’s when Kibum realizes that they are standing in front of a door, waiting to be let in.

“Well, my boyfriend works here.”

Kibum is about to ask him further about that, as to why he is so easily trespass the office even though his boyfriend is working here, but the door is opened and Kyungsoo leads him in, before leaving him in the middle of the room, because he is being tackled by a male in neat clothing.

“Hey, baby, miss you,”

“Mm, miss you too.” Kibum hears Kyungsoo mutters into the male’s shoulder and when he glances at the male’s face, Kibum freezes. The male seems to notice his presence and looks up, only to freeze on his spot as well.

“K-Kibum hyung?”

Kibum’s eyes widen in surprise and he begins to look around.

This is Kim Media Group. **_Kim_**.

He should have realized this sooner!

 

 

 

Kyungsoo grabs onto his hand. “You know Kibum, Jongin-ah?”

Kibum watches as the male’s face turns pale for a second and he nods his head. “Yeah, we know each other, umm, not too well.” Kibum answers for him, silently shaking his head at the man in suit to not say anything.

Kyungsoo doesn’t look convinced by the answer but he decides to let it go for now.

Kibum inwardly winced and explodes in his mind. Oh God, it’s Kim Jongin. From the Kim Media Group. He should be aware of this!

 

 

 

“Um, Soo, but I have to tell you that this kind of donation is no longer decided by me. It’s no longer my job.”

Kyungsoo looks surprised as his boyfriend leads him towards the door to walk out. Kibum silently follows after them, mind still reeling from the sudden fact.

“Oh then, who decides this now?” Kibum hears the short male asks his boyfriend.

Jongin leads them towards the office room beside his and silently knocks on the door. They hear the muffled ‘come in’ and Jongin shrugs, “My hyung.”

 

 

 

The door opens and Kibum freezes; all blood is drained from his face.

There he is, the current CEO of the Kim Media Group; the familiar male who has been haunting in Kibum’s mind for years.

 

 

 

Kim Jonghyun.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Library was one of Kibum’s favorite places. He could spend his entire day there, without having to disturb anyone and to be disturbed by anyone. It was just that calm and comfortable for him.

Applying for the position as the librarian seemed just to be right for Kibum. He could stay there with a proper reason without his friends trying to get him out of the hell place.

That was also the place he met him.

 

 

 

 

 

It was just another rainy day, and the school time had long over. Kibum was still in the library, reading some new books from yesterday’s transfer from the donation and he forgot the time when he was faced with thick, pretty books.

The students had long gone to their home even before the rain had started. He just didn’t think someone would still be in the school beside him.

The door to the library was opened. Kibum looked up, surprised by the sudden interruption.

A senior stepped in, bag in his hand. He blinked when his eyes met Kibum’s and he sent him a small smile.

“Can I still borrow some books?” He spoke; the grin remained on his face. Kibum quickly nodded, slipping the small bookmark to remind him of his last page. He walked behind the counter and waited for the boy to choose the books from the shelves.

It didn’t take time too long before the boy was walking towards him, two books in his hand and his library identity card came along.

Kibum read the name, typing the student numbers into the computer.

Kim Jonghyun.

He wrote down some things in the work book before handing the borrowed books and the card to the boy. The other smiled while taking the books from him, murmuring a small thank you and Kibum replied him with the same.

The boy waved to him before making his way out of the library.

Kibum continued his book from the latest page he left before.

 

 

 

 

It was two days later when the boy came back. The time was around the first one, when no more students lingered around the school and the light rain was dampening the ground. Kibumput down his pencil and left his homework for a while, walking towards the counter.

The boy gave him back the books he borrowed from before and Kibum crossed out his name in the borrower note. He blinked questioningly when the boy continued to stand there in front of him.

“Can I help you with something else?” He asked. The boy seemed to fidget for a while before sticking out his palm.

“My name’s Kim Jonghyun. What’s yours?”

Kibum blinked a few more times before slowly taking the hand and giving him the awaited handshake. “My name is Kibum. Kim Kibum.”

“Are you always staying this late everyday, Kibum-ssi?” He asked, out of the blue and Kibum wondered what it was that he wanted.

“Yes.”

“Don’t you feel scared? Or lonely?”

Kibum shook his head no. He had always enjoyed being alone.

The boy hummed, eyes glancing away as if he was thinking about something. Then he smiled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll be going first. See you around, Kibum-ssi.”

Kibum bowed politely to the senior and watched him walked out from the door, before sitting down and continuing his homework.

 

 

 

 

On the next day, Kibum was startled by the sudden arrival of the senior boy, this time bringing a few books with him. He sent Kibum a quick smile, full of teeth, before sitting down on one spot near the librarian counter beside the window.

Kibum guessed he wanted to study in the library. Studying in the library was indeed satisfying. No one would disturb you.

He was putting the borrowed books back into their right shelves when the senior boy walked up to him and cleared his throat.

“Do you need any help?” He offered. Kibum shook his head, rejecting it because this was his job and not the senior boy’s. He couldn’t let him do the job though, it was not polite.

The boy hummed and followed him around the shelves, asking him a few questions and Kibum would answer, even though he was kind of confused as to why this boy was trailing behind him.

 

 

 

 

This happened for a few weeks straight. The boy would always come and stayed behind with him and Kibum was starting to wonder about it.

What was it that the boy wanted?

“Um, excuse me?” Kibum called. The boy’s head snapped so quick that Kibum was afraid he might heard a crack.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?” Kibum asked from behind the counter, standing while gripping onto the wooden edge. The boy grinned and stepped forward, leaving his books on the table and stood right in front of him, with only the counter between them.

“Sure.”

“What... exactly are you doing here?”

“Me?” The boy asked back. Kibum nodded his head, before waving his hand. “I don’t mean to be rude or what, but I’ve just never seen you often before and now you come almost everyday... I’m just curious, that’s all. You don’t have to answer it if you feel uncomfortable.”

The boy hummed, seemed to be in a deep thought before flashing Kibum a grin.

“I may have a motive for coming here...”

“And that is?” Kibum gripped the counter tighter. Could it be that this boy was a serial killer, wanting to gain his trust and then killed him mercilessly, before throwing his body into the river?

The senior boy grinned shyly before murmuring, “I want to get close to you.”

Kibum blinked.

“Get close... to me?”

“Yeah. I... Ever since I saw you at that first time, I want to see you again and I just can’t stop it. You know, uh, like, um, I think I... like you?”

The boy glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and Kibum tried to understand every single word one by one, before a small gasp leaving his lips. This boy liked him? Like **_like_**?

“M-Me? How?”

“I-I don’t know!” The boy panicked, seeing the expression on Kibum’s face, before continuing, “I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I just like you. You are pretty. And cute. And nice. And, yeah...”

Kibum locked his gaze on the keyboard of the computer, face felt hot and warm and then cool. He felt like the warmth was evaporating out of his body and he heard a soft chuckle.

“You are truly cute.”

It made his face hotter and Kibum bit down on his bottom lip, trying his best to come up with a good response. “Um,”

“Do I make you uncomfortable? Does my... confession make you feel bad?”

Kibum quickly shook his head. “No, it’s... just unexpected. I don’t dislike it, actually...”

The boy played with the heel of his shoe, glancing away and inwardly winced at the awkward silence. Kibum fiddled with his fingers and cleared his throat.

“Um, I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t feel the same like you...”

The boy looked disappointed, even though he had already expected this. “Oh, um, yeah...”

Kibum quickly shot up to see him right into his eyes. “But I guess we need more time...”

When a smile bloomed on the senior boy’s face, Kibum felt his heart beat out of control, for the first time.

 

 

 

 

 

They hung out in the library for everyday, sometimes going out to the park, or wasting their money on the street food. Kibum sure enjoyed it a lot. Hanging out with the senior, Jonghyun, was one of his favorite things to do now.

It was one day when Jonghyun brought him over to his house and Kibum gaped in surprise. That boy had one hell of huge house and Kibum started to think over his choice of befriend this boy. Jonghyun grinned at his face and easily grabbed his hand, pulling him in and up to his room.

Jonghyun told him about his busy parents and they wouldn’t be home for more than a day so it was pretty free for them to do anything. Except for the presence of his grandfather.

He was brought to the old man’s reading room and Kibum was amazed at the design of the private library. Jonghyun hugged the old man and introduced him to Kibum. The old man smiled all so gently and patted Kibum head, just like what he did to Jonghyun.

Kibum could see just how big Jonghyun’s love and adoration towards his grandfather. The old man seemed to like Kibum so quickly and they spent an hour with him before decided to go back to Jonghyun’s room.

They settled in an awkward silent after leaving the old man’s room. Jonghyun fidgeted on his spot, and Kibum sat down on Jonghyun’s fluffy bed, trying to act nonchalant but the blushes on his face said the other way.

“I’m sorry about it if it made you uncomfortable.” Jonghyun spoke, breaking the silence and Kibum looked up at him.When they were leaving the old man’s room, Jonghyun’s grandfather spoke: “Treat your boyfriend well, Jonghyunnie. Grandpa likes Kibum a lot.”

They hurried away after Jonghyun whined in embarrassment at that and there they were.

Kibum shook his head. “N-No, it’s fine...”

He saw Jonghyun walking closer to him and sat down on the bed, on the spot beside him, eyes locked together.

“I don’t know how this will turn out, but I want to ask you something, Kibum.” Jonghyun whispered softly, fingers fiddling with his pillow. Kibum waited patiently as to what Jonghyun was about to say, even though he had some ideas in his mind.

“Um... do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jonghyun asked; voice soft and shaky. Kibum gripped onto his uniform pants and took a deep breath.

Sure, they had been friends for a while and Kibum ever told him that he would give him a chance, indirectly. They hung out together and Kibum liked Jonghyun a lot too. He was just not really sure about his feeling yet.

But then again, people said life was a gamble.

So... why not?

 

 

 

“I guess...” Kibum whispered, head bent low as he felt warmth on his entire face. He heard sharp gasp leaving Jonghyun’s mouth and the older boy scrambled down on his knees, bending down to see his face better. Kibum had never felt so embarrassed before.

“Really? For real?” Jonghyun exclaimed, face beaming up in happiness and Kibum would feel bad if he suddenly told Jonghyun that he was just kidding.

Nodding his head, Kibum let out a small smile and Jonghyun let out a loud ‘woohoo’ while jumping around his room. He seemed so ecstatic and Kibum couldn’t help but laughed at his antic.

Jonghyun jumped on his bed, lying down on his back and staring up at the high ceiling.

“I’m so happy!” He muttered; voice in relief. Kibum watched him from his side before deciding to join him and lied down beside him. He glanced at Jonghyun’s happy face and there was this sudden idea flashing in Kibum’s mind but he was contemplating whether this was the right thing to do or not.

Kibum shook the thought away and decided to just go with it. He dragged his fingers across the sheet, nearing Jonghyun’s opened palm and halted for a few seconds. An innocent touch wouldn’t hurt, right?

So, Kibum put his fingers on top of Jonghyun’s palm and the older boy jolted up in surprise. This was their first skin contact beside the introduction handshake or some joking push. Jonghyun glanced at the red faced boy in surprise and Kibum buried his face deeper into the comforter. The bed smelt like Jonghyun a lot. And it smelt safe.

Jonghyun grinned, before closing his palm and trapping Kibum’s fingers in his hand. Kibum let out a soft shy chuckle and let Jonghyun squeezed his hand.

They ended up telling more about each other before drifting out into a short nap, hands still entangled together.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“...bum? Kibum?”

He blinks out in surprise, the memory vanishes away and Kibum realizes that he is still standing in the middle of the office room. The CEO is now standing in surprise, and his co-worker is still staring at him in concern.

“U-Uh?” Kibum yelps softly.

“You okay? You are spacing out just now.” Kyungsoo mutters, rubbing his arm up and down. Kibum forces a smile and nods his head, nervously glancing at the CEO who is now blatantly staring at him. Shit, his eyes are still that warm. Kibum feels like his knees are getting weak.

Silence washes all over them and Kibum feels so nervous by the time is ticking. He is seriously not expecting to meet his ex-boyfriend, no scratch that, his ex-husband, in this kind of circumstance.

A loud cough is heard and Kibum finds himself jolting in surprise. They all stare at the CEO of the company, walking towards the couch and telling them to sit down to talk. Kibum silently follows his co-worker and sits as far as possible.

“So, what can I help you with?”

The CEO’s brother speaks out, “They are from SM School and they are bringing a proposal about donation for the school event. Just like last year, hyung.”

Kibum seals his lips shut, he won’t talk before someone asks him. Yes, that sounds right.

But... he can feel the burning stare on his face!

“I see. We meet a lot, Mr. Do.” The CEO says with a smile. “And I see you bring a friend with you?”

Kibum gulps. Shit.

“Yes. He is my co-worker at school. He is Mr. Kim.”

“H-Hello, nice to meet you. We are hoping for your h-help.” Kibum mutters softly, eyes still trained on his shoes. He feels a nudge on his arm and ignores the way his co-worker is practically scolding him about his timid act.

He could care less now. Give him anything, just anything to be out of this room soon!

“I will read this first. Can you give me about a week? As you can see, I have a lot of works and I’ll try to contact you soon.” The CEO speaks; voice low and full of authority. Kibum meekly nods and grips onto his messenger bag.

“Mr. Kim here seems like a shy person. Maybe we can get along if you talked more?” The CEO of the company says all of sudden, eliciting a weak yelp from Kibum. He grits his teeth. _That jerk..._

“Hyung,” the CEO’s brother scolds, noticing the uncomfortable state Kibum is in right now. He internally thanks Jongin for taking his side.

It feels like forever until finally he is out of the building and breathing freely. His co-worker is staring at him questioningly.

“What’s wrong with you just now? You seem so scared with Kim Jonghyun. Are you okay? Do you know him?”

“I... I better go now. It’s late! See you tomorrow, Kyungsoo!” Kibum forces a smile and crosses the road, seeing a bus coming from afar. He quickly settles his butt in the bus and sighs heavily.

So much for moving on.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

On the next day, Kibum tells his students about the test they are having next week and warns them to study well. The students groan in protest and Kibum chuckles, before going out of the class right when the ending bell rings. He is having a free period right now, before the last class on the noon later.

He walks through the corridor and blinks his sleepy eyes. He can’t sleep last night; too much memories flying around his head.

Putting his books down on his desk, Kibum sits on his seat with a loud sigh. A few teachers are staring questioningly at him but Kibum ignores them. He doesn’t need to deal with them now.

 

 

 

 

Kibum is currently marking his students’ home works when suddenly the door to the teachers’ room is opened. Every teacher is surprised to see the Principal standing by the door, eyes looking around. When his eyes land on Kibum, he grins and walks inside.

“Teacher Kim! You are the one who is sending the proposal to Kim Media yesterday, am I right? With Teacher Do?”

Nodding hesitantly, Kibum is grabbed by the arm by the Principal.

“Come with me!” The Principal is full of smiles and Kibum blinks in surprise at that. He manages to grab his glasses and phone before being dragged out of the teachers’ room by the Principal, followed by a soft ‘fighting!’ given from Teacher Zhang.

They stop by the Principal office and Kibum is pushed inside. He stumbles on his step, half-glaring at the Principal for making him this silly. He sees that there’s a guest standing by the window, back facing him.

What’s the relation between the guest and an ordinary teacher like him?

Don’t tell him that—

 

 

 

“CEO Kim from Kim Media Group wants you to give him a tour around the school.”

And he turns around. Still with his charming grin. And Kibum is still as charmed as before.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Gulping down the bile in his throat, Kibum sighs inwardly and staring expectantly at the principal.

“CEO Kim here wants you to give him a tour to see around the school building, whether it’s worth the donation or not.” The Principal speaks, face way too excited and Kibum internally scoffs.

“But there’s also Mr. Do,”

“Can’t do! Mr. Do is having a class now! You go give the tour to CEO Kim and,” the Principal pulls him closer to whisper, “be nice and polite!”

And then the Principal pushes him out of the room, politely escorting the CEO before closing the door. Kibum freezes when there are only the two of them in the hallway.

There’s a soft chuckle and Kibum carefully turns around to see the object of today’s surprise. CEO Kim, or more likely Kim Jonghyun, is staring at him with a smirk on his face, hands in his pockets. Kibum gulps and forces himself to glance away.

“P-Please follow me, Sir. I will give you the tour from the first floor.” He speaks timidly, then turning around to walk away. Kibum curses the Principal under his breathe, silent profanities spilling out of his mouth. He can hear the soft sounds of footsteps following behind him. There’s also an amused chuckle. Wait. He can’t be checking his ass, right?

Kibum twists his neck and true to his thought, the CEO’s eyes are trained down on his butt. He yelps and stops on his tracks, glaring at the said business man.

“What?”

“Please do this through the right procedure and stop creeping me out... **_Sir_**.” Kibum says through his gritted teeth. The CEO chuckles and takes a step forward, towering over him. Kibum yelps and leans back as the business man is smirking down at him.

“You have nice ass, Teacher Kim.”

Then he walks away, laughing softly. Kibum grits his teeth, fists curled up because he is in the middle of holding himself from punching the guy square on his face.

Kibum takes deep breathes to calm himself, telling him that this is part of his job and he can’t lose any control over his mind. The CEO stops and calls him with a lazy tone, “Hurry up, Teacher Kim! I don’t have all day!”

“C-Coming, Sir!”

Kibum just hopes he doesn’t end up killing someone at the end of the day.

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun chuckles while staring at the teacher who is walking uncomfortably beside him. This is fun though. He doesn’t expect Kibum to be so timid yet daring at the same time. The old Kibum engraved in his mind is far from this.

The teacher is sprouting words about the rooms in the school, yet Jonghyun is not listening to any of it. He is practically staring at the side profile of the teacher, running his gaze up and down on the smooth white skin. It has been a very long time since he last saw him, except the moment at his office yesterday.

“—and this is the gym room. It’s currently empty now because there are no gym classes at noon so—Sir, are you listening to me?” Kibum questions him, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Jonghyun smiles amusedly at him.

“Sure. I want to see the inside of the gym room.”

He hears Kibum sighs before moving to the locked door to unlock it. Jonghyun watches as those fingers work on the lock and then the heavy door is opened slightly. Kibum offers him to enter and Jonghyun steps inside the dark place. He can hear Kibum’s footsteps padding after him and Jonghyun has half a mind to play around.

He turns around, blinking in surprise to find that Kibum is practically standing way too close to him. He seems to be avoiding him on the entire school tour but now he is standing too close, and Jonghyun can almost feel the warm breathe of Kibum hitting the side of his cheek.

Ah, right.

Kibum is afraid of dark. He should have remembered that.

“Look, Kib—”

There’s a sudden sound of the door closing and Kibum yelps in surprise, fingers grabbing his suit while his legs stumble back. Jonghyun holds onto his torso, glancing at the closed door because of the wind.

And that’s when he realizes the close proximity they have.

It has been so long since he had held Kibum like this.

Jonghyun makes a mistake of breathing in the unique scent from Kibum and he finds himself can’t back away from it. Kibum is staring at him, eyes shining and round like before, but now they have some maturity in them.

He lifts a hand up, knuckles gently running over the high cheekbone and he watches as Kibum closes his eyes. Jonghyun takes a step forward, pushing Kibum gently against the wall behind him and he closes the remaining gap between them by pressing his chest to Kibum’s.

“You don’t change a lot,” Jonghyun whispers softly, palm now cradles his cheek. Kibum whimpers softly at the act and he opens his eyes, staring into Jonghyun’s directly.

They are so close.

Jonghyun could practically feel his body heat and all. His eyes gaze down and they stop on those slightly parted lips. He misses them so much.

He leans forward, one hand gripping tighter on his hip while the other one is angling Kibum’s head to the angle he wants. Kibum makes no resistance to him, yet he can hear his harsh breathing.

Jonghyun runs his nose along the side of his neck, breathing in his scent and smiles. Kibum always has this unique scent that makes him addicted. There’s a hand on his biceps and Jonghyun presses his nose deeper to the dip of his neck.

He barely hears the soft call of his name.

 

 

 

There’s a sudden creak on the door and Jonghyun jumps back, looking alarmed and goes back to his cool posture. The wind blows again and the door is opened slightly.

Kibum seems to be awake from his daze and he whimpers softly, running towards the door and out of the gym room.

Oh God. What was that just now? Is he really that sexually deprived? And what the fuck was Jonghyun doing?

 

 

 

“Teacher Kim?” Jonghyun calls him and Kibum jolts in surprise. He twists around, only to find Jonghyun’s straight face. How could he regain his cool back this fast?

“Y-Yes, Sir?” He answers softly, silently still thanking the gym teacher for the rescue before for coming towards the gym room. If the gym teacher has not come and checks the gym, Kibum doesn’t want to know what will happen between him and his ex-husband.

Jonghyun opens his mouth and stops, before shaking his head. “Nothing. Please bring me back to the Principal’s office room.”

Kibum nods his head and mutters a ‘here, Sir’ while politely giving direction for the CEO to walk through the hallway. Jonghyun walks pass him and leaves him alone. Kibum sighs silently and watches that broad back.

He has not changed even a bit. His eyes are still those warm brown, his scent is still the musky yet gentle one, his heat is still able to send shiver down Kibum’s spine, and his voice… his voice is still the same as the one singing lullaby for him years ago.

“Teacher Kim?” Jonghyun calls out for him.

Kibum jolts in surprise and runs towards the CEO, apologizing to him and quickly leading him towards the Principal’s office room.

He excuses himself once the Principal says he could leave; and he barely realizes the stolen glance the CEO gives him before he closes the door on his back.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

His last class has ended an hour ago yet Kibum finds himself couldn’t concentrate for the whole time marking the exercises because Jonghyun’s scent is still lingering around him. He ends up pinching his thigh a few times to get his self together.

It’s a bit late from the usual time he leaves the school, yet Kibum finds himself sighing again as he walks along the empty street towards the bus stop. He needs to wait for another fifteen minutes before the next bus will be coming.

Sitting down on the seat, Kibum watches the orange sky turns darker on each minute and how it brings back so many memories.

 

 

 

 

_“Hyung, it’s so dark.” Kibum whispered to his boyfriend while clutching onto his shirt like his life depended on it. Jonghyun patted his head softly and nodded, even though the younger boy could barely see him doing it._

_“I know. Let’s just hope the school keeper come sooner than the usual.”_

_“Why should it blackout when we are inside here?” Kibum whines softly, leaning his back deeper into the wall and hoping that there was nothing beside him. It was so dark he could barely make anything out._

_“It’s still raining outside. I guess we have to wait here a bit longer until it lessens and the light will come back.”_

_“Hyung, I’m scared.” He whispered because he felt goose bumps across his arm where the spot beside him was empty. Who knew what kind of mystical creature beside him?_

_“Hyung, hyung! What is it beside me?! Hyung, it’s so scary! I don’t want to turn my head! Hyung!” Kibum shrieked in fear, clutching the older boy’s arm in a death grip. Jonghyun chuckled and pulled him closer. Kibum whimpered and settled himself in between Jonghyun’s legs, seeking for warmth and safety._

_“Hyung, this is so scary! I hate dark!”_

_“Calm down! I’m here! Nothing’s gonna hurt you, Kibum!” Jonghyun whispered to him and let Kibum hugged him tightly. His boyfriend was seriously too cute for him to handle._

_They stay silent for a while, safe for a few occasional sniffles from Kibum whom pressing his face to Jonghyun’s shoulder._

_“Hey, you okay now?” Jonghyun shook him softly. Kibum nodded and let out a soft ‘ung’._

_“Stop sobbing like a kid,” the older boy teased, cradling his face in his palms and blindly wiped the remaining tears away. Kibum whined and cuddled closer to him, surprising Jonghyun so much because they had never been this close before._

_“Hey—”_

_The thunder stroked and it sends lightning bolt which caused Jonghyun to be able to see Kibum’s face for a few seconds._

_They were so close. Too close._

_Jonghyun seemed to be taken into the mood and he blindly dragged his thumbs over the contour of Kibum’s face, feeling the dips of his cheeks and his nose and… his lips._

_He rubbed his thumbs softly on each corner of Kibum’s lips, feeling the heavy breathing from the younger boy hitting his thumbs. It took another lightning bolt and Jonghyun saw just how red his boyfriend’s face was._

_Jonghyun wasted no time and leaned so close, letting his instinct took over him and stopped when he felt he was right in front of Kibum’s face. He could feel the other’s breathing hitting the side of his cheek; and when the third lightning bolt gave him the much needed light, he saw Kibum’s eyes trained down to his supposedly-lips-area._

_He simply pushed himself a bit when the light died and it was all black again, yet Kibum whined no more from the surprise when Jonghyun’s lips met his in a soft touch._

_And it was their first kiss._

 

 

 

 

There is a sudden honk of car in front of him and Kibum jolts up from his memory, only to find a car. He realizes just how dark the sky is and… wait- there’s a car?

The window rolls down and Kibum feels his heart does flip around.

“Do you need ride, Teacher Kim?”

Oh my God. His ex-husband is here again.

“W-What are you doing here?” He finds himself shrieking the question because it surprises him so much to find Jonghyun there after he has just remembered their first kiss in the dark, locked library.

The CEO chuckles while leaning on the opened window of his car. “I offer you a ride and that’s how you talk to me?”

Kibum finds himself pouting and growls under his breath.

“I-I don’t need your help!”

“You sure? The last time I remember, the next bus will be here in another thirty minutes because, apparently, you missed the latest one.”

The teacher yelps and sees across the road where the bus is driving further away from him. Oh God! He is daydreaming about his memory and barely able to see the bus stops in front of him?!

“Shit,” Kibum curses softly. He hears the soft chuckle from the CEO and he glares at him.

“So… need a ride?”

“N-No, thank you! I can go back myself!” Kibum insists with a glare. Jonghyun gives him a smirk.

“Really? It’s dark out here. You hear me? _Dark_.”

Kibum gulps down his saliva and grips his fists. This is so not happening. He glances at the waiting CEO, who is still smirking at him, before whining in annoyance under his breath.

“I don’t have forever.” Jonghyun speaks.

With a defeated whine, Kibum groans and makes his way over the passenger seat. Jonghyun chuckles softly and watches the teacher getting into his car.

Kibum barely gives him a glance yet Jonghyun leans to tower over him and grins.

“Hi.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The whole journey away from the bus stop is silent and Kibum finds himself fidgeting uncomfortably on his seat. He could feel Jonghyun stealing glances once in a while towards him and he might have hit him if he continued any longer.

“So, where do you live?” Jonghyun asks him quietly. Kibum opens his mouth, clearing his throat before answering, “Just drop me at the street later.”

The CEO lets out a ‘tsk’. “No way. It’s late and dark. I won’t let you walk alone.”

Kibum feels his heart does flip again. Why should he talk like that? Like he _cares_?

“N-No, it’s fine, I could—”

“I insist.” Jonghyun cuts him, looking straight to the road. Kibum sighs in defeat.

“By the way,” the CEO starts again. “What are you doing this late?”

Kibum glances out of the car. “T-That’s not your business.”

Jonghyun chuckles at his act. “I’m just starting a friendly conversation, Kibum.” He says softly. Kibum grips onto his bag.

“I-It’s ‘Teacher Kim’ to you!” He shrieks, because hearing Jonghyun calls his name again after all this time, it doesn’t make his heart healthy.

“Really, Teacher Kim? We are out of the working field right now. Acting friendly would be better, don’t you think so?” Jonghyun says, voice teasing. Kibum huffs, keeping his eyes darted away from the other male’s.

“I-I would prefer you to keep the professionalism!”

Jonghyun chuckles and says nothing. Kibum inwardly curses himself for acting so childish and stuttering.

“Still so hard-headed.” Kibum hears Jonghyun murmurs under his breath. It does weird feelings again for him.

Jonghyun talks as if they were acquaintances, as if they were close, as if nothing had happened, as if… as if he cared.

Kibum ignores the way he feels his face flushes warm and keeps his eyes out. The whole ride is driving him crazy.

“P-Please turn right,” he instructs the driving male and Jonghyun gives him a slight nod. It takes no more than another five minutes before Kibum sees the sight of his small apartment building and he curses inwardly because he has to thank the man for the ride.

“T-This is where I live. Um, t-thank you for the ride, Mr. Kim. I really appreciate it. Um—”

“Give me your phone.” Jonghyun speaks in authority; a palm opens in front of him. Kibum blinks questioningly and lets out a soft ‘eh?’ before Jonghyun sighs and grabs his bag from him, rummaging the inside for his phone.

Kibum could barely realize that Jonghyun is practically harassing his personal things before the CEO is holding his phone in his hand and begins to tap on the screen. He hands the device back to the owner and sends him a teasing wink.

“Good night, Teacher Kim.”

“O-Oh, g-good night, Sir. T-Thank you for your… um, ride.”

Kibum scrambles out of the car and runs softly, before Jonghyun is calling him with a ‘hey’. Turning around in horror, Kibum gulps when he sees that lopsided smirk on the male’s face.

“Wait for my call.”

Then he drives away. Kibum shrieks in realization as he handles his phone and sees that there’s a new addition in his contact list.

“Damn you!” He curses with red face.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kibum could barely sleep for the night because despite pressuring the point of him not being affected by the sudden presence of the certain CEO back into his life, he still finds himself secretly waiting for that call. Yet none comes blaring through his phone.

He grits his teeth, munching on his scrambled eggs as his breakfast while muttering soft profanities under his breath towards that CEO; yet his eyes are still glancing at the way his phone sits still on the counter.

“I’m not waiting for his call!” Kibum grunts for himself. He slams his fork and plate into the sink, making a mental note to wash them at night and grabs his phone.

The bus ride towards the school is not enough to take Kibum’s mind away from the CEO. He is so sleepy but his night beauty sleep was spent with staring at his phone, or pretending to play games in the device.

Kibum simply groans at the feeling of how heavy his eyes are. He feels sorry for his students today.

 

 

 

His fellow teacher friends greet him on that morning and some even take the note of his mental breakdown state.

“Teacher Kim, are you okay?” Teacher Zhang, the Mandarin Language teacher asks him in concern. Kibum waves the question with one small smile and nods. “I am. Thank you for asking, though.”

The teacher nods and pats his shoulder gently, before walking out of the teachers’ office to get ready for the first class of the day. Kibum groans and grabs the stack of papers from inside his bag, because his students will be having a test today. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to explain anything today.

The test goes well enough, save for a few occasional students who try to glance at their friends’ paper, but with one annoyed glare from Kibum, they gulp nervously and instead write anything in their mind down on the paper.

He goes back to his desk in the teachers’ office after his classes are done and slumps down with a soft groan.

Oh my life, Kibum protests in his mind.

One more class is left for him after the lunch break yet Kibum couldn’t find the urge to teach anything today.

His phone blinks for a new text message when he is in the middle of sipping on his lemon water and Kibum leaps to grab it from his bag pocket.

It’s a very simple message yet Kibum finds himself blushing like a school girl.

_‘Bet you are waiting for my call.’_

This should be offending yet Kibum finds himself biting down on the rim of his tumbler. He furiously types back a reply of _‘In your dream.’_

He stops from sending the message. Doesn’t he sound so friendly and waiting if he reply to him now? He should be waiting for a while before doing so. Kibum nods, yeah, he should not sound so easy or—WAIT WHAT.

Kibum slams down his phone to stop himself from acting so irrational because he does not want this. Their story is over years ago and he should not be doing this—

**_Message sent._ **

“What?!” Kibum shrieks, grabbing onto his phone and sees the draft message is empty. “OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT SHOULD I DO DAMN IT HOW—”

The bell rings and it’s time for his next class. Kibum grips his fists and takes some deep breathes to calm himself before deciding to leave his phone back into his bag and go teaching.

Let’s just say, Kibum’s last class for the day does so much better than the first ones in the morning. The students giggle at their English Language teacher’s smiling face.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

He carefully checks phone, eyes squint in worry and breathes out in relief when there is no new text message. Jonghyun must be busy because he has not—WAIT NO HE IS NOT WAITING FOR HIS REPLY.

Doing his works of marking the tests for another hour, Kibum finally decides to go back home and walks towards the bus stop with his colleague.

“So, Kibum.”

“Yeah?”

“I heard you acted quite weird today.” Another Teacher Kim asks him, tone teasing. Kibum feels warmth creeping up his face and he snorts.

“No, I did not.”

“Tsk, you can’t lie to Joonmyeon. No one lie to me.” He says, throwing an arm over Kibum’s shoulder. Kibum rolls his eyes and chuckles silently.

“What did you hear?”

“The students were saying that you acted like a satan in the morning, and you are an angel after the lunch break.”

Kibum laughs softly. “Indeed I did.”

“What’s going on? Do you get a girl or what?”

“Not telling you.”

“Why?”

“Just because.” Kibum grins at him. “The bus’s coming. Get up, Myeon.”

 

 

He glances at his phone for a reply but when there’s none, Kibum finds himself pouting for the rest of the bus ride. Joonmyeon can’t stop teasing him about that.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kibum changes out from his formal shirt and pants, getting more comfortable in his t-shirt and sweatpants. He sighs loudly as he slumps down on the couch. Dinner be damned, he is not in the mood to cook right now. Might as well order food.

He grabs his phone from the coffee table and unlocks the screen, only to find the sudden new text message into his phone.

Kibum blinks in surprise and opens the message.

_‘Coming in 5’_

 

 

“What… is this?” He grumbles. Jonghyun has the tendency to talk weirdly and Kibum doesn’t understand what he means with ‘5’.

5…?

5 years? 5 months? 5 days? 5 hours? 5 min—

 

 

The front door is knocked and Kibum flinches in surprise, because he is not expecting a guest and he has not ordered his food yet.

Don’t tell me—

 

 

“Open the door, Teacher Kim.”

 

 

With a shriek, Kibum runs to the small window beside the door, peeking from behind the curtain. Indeed he is.

Jonghyun is standing there, right in front of his door.

 

 

“Teacher Kim, open the door right this instant or I’m going to scream and your neighbors will get angry at you and you will be kicked out of this building—”

“A-Alright, alright!” Kibum squeaks while unlocking his door. He sticks his head out and frowns at the sight of the CEO in front of him.

“Finally.”

“What are you doing here?” Kibum barks softly at him.

“Are you not going to let me in?” Jonghyun asks, eyebrows furrowed handsomely while one of his hands is in his pocket pants. Kibum gulps and shakes his head no.

The CEO chuckles in disbelief.

“Too bad because I’m coming in by myself.”

He then grabs the door and pulls it open, making Kibum stumbles forward. Jonghyun chuckles at him and walks pass him, entering his apartment like he owns it.

Kibum gaps at him and huffs in half-annoyance, because seriously, there’s something swirling all around in his stomach.

Jonghyun walks to his living room and drops a big paper bag onto the coffee table, before slumping down on his only double couch. Kibum eyes him strangely, pouting in disbelief because he has the nerve to barge into his place without any warning.

“Seriously, what are you doing here? What do you want?” Kibum asks with arms folded in front of his chest, his foot tapping onto the wooden floor impatiently.

Jonghyun’s eyes seem to catch the movement of his foot and he drags his eyes up and down on him.

“Nice pants.”

Kibum shrieks and crosses his legs. He is a bit lucky that he has shaved his legs hair yesterday.

“P-Pervert!”

“I did nothing.” Jonghyun shrugs at him. Kibum stomps around and stands in front of him, towering down.

“Please stop annoying me.”

“I’m just being friendly.” Jonghyun replies him with a cocky grin on his lips, staring up to him with an amused expression. Kibum’s fuming face is quite cute.

“You –”

“Sit down.” Jonghyun simply tugs him by his wrist and Kibum topples over to sit beside him, with their shoulder pressing together because of the small couch.

“Mr. Kim –”

“Aish, it’s past working time, Kibum. Stop being so formal!”

“But still –”

“I don’t care. Here, I bring food. Bet you are hungry.”

As if on cue, Kibum’s stomach growls and he clutches it in embarrassment. Jonghyun chuckles amusedly at his cute act and grabs burgers out from the paper bag.

“Here eat.”

Kibum scrunches up his nose because he is indeed very hungry but to accept food from Jonghyun means he will owe him something.

 

 

The CEO has bit down on his own burger when he catches the sight of Kibum still staring down at the wrapped burger in his hand. With a sigh, he grabs the burger and unwraps it, before stuffing it into Kibum’s mouth.

The teacher yelps and glares at him, much to Jonghyun’s obliviousness and hesitantly chews down on it. Wasting food is a no-no.

“And I bought them,” Jonghyun motions towards the bottle of sojus in the plastic bag on the floor. Kibum’s eyes bulge out open and he screeches at him.

“Seriously?!”

“Why not?” Jonghyun shrugs while reaching for one.

Kibum watches him chugs it down his throat, his Adam’s apple moving as he swallows. Jonghyun lets out a loud ‘ah’, satisfied with the taste as he loosens his tie and throws it somewhere. He unbuttons the upper buttons and slumps down against the couch to find a more comfortable position.

“What are you waiting for? Let’s get wasted!” Jonghyun presses the bottle he is holding against Kibum’s lips.

It makes him blush a bit for the thought of indirect kiss, but who is he kidding? He is no longer teenager; it’s not the time to swoon over silly thing like that.

With that in mind, Kibum grabs the bottle from his hands and drinks the remaining liquid down. The drink burns his throat because it has been a while since the last time he drinks, but it feels refreshing enough for him.

Kibum finishes the bottle in a few seconds and lets out a soft burp, similar to a baby. Jonghyun laughs at that and reaches over to ruffle his hair. Kibum fakes a scoff to cover the nervous feeling and swats his hand away.

He reaches two new bottles and hands one towards the CEO, bumping it as if they are doing a toast.

Morals are damned tonight.

 

 

 

Empty bottles of sojus are littering around the living room and Kibum slumps down on the couch, his sanity slowly leaving him.

Lifting his head up, Kibum finds the CEO is staring at him intensely.

Kibum sends him one drunken smile and lifts his hand up, digging his index finger against Jonghyun’s cheek.

“Why… are you… acting so friendly… to me?” He asks the question which has been bugging his mind for a while, because as far as he knows, they have not been in contact for so long.

“Can’t I?” Jonghyun whispers, grabbing his finger and scooting closer to him.

“You can’t!” Kibum blurts, eyes rolling everywhere.

“Why?” He asks softly, clearly drunk as well but it makes no different because they are going to forget this in the morning. Right?

“It makes me feel things… I should not… feel.” Kibum drags his words and opts to stare into Jonghyun’s eyes.

The CEO stays silent, but he is not even looking away. He stares through his blurred eyes as Kibum’s head is moving up and down, clearly in the drunken state.

 

 

It might be impulse, but Jonghyun finds himself grabbing Kibum by his face and smashes his lips down onto his.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jonghyun kisses him.

Jonghyun is kissing him.

His ex-boyfriend is kissing him.

His ex-husband is kissing him.

 

 

 

Kibum feels his head is spinning. The feel of Jonghyun’s plump lips against his is something he misses and now that it’s happening for real, Kibum loses his mind on what to do.

“What… are you doing?” Kibum whispers as soon as Jonghyun leans back.

The CEO is tipsy and is staring at his red lips. “Kissing you?”

“Why would you do that?” Kibum whispers, because this is not something that is supposed to happen between them.

Their story has long finished.

“Because I want to.” Jonghyun murmurs, scooting closer to him. Kibum makes no move to reject him yet he is not agreeing either.

“Jong, stop,” he mutters, not realizing he has uttered the cute nickname from the past. Jonghyun smiles at that, chuckling afterwards.

“I miss that name.”

“Jonghyun, stay back.” Kibum rubs his blurry eyes. Alcohol surely makes them this daring.

“No.” The older male speaks, grabbing Kibum by his wrists to stop him from rubbing his eyes. Kibum whines at his resistance and huffs.

“Go away.”

“No.”

“Jonghyun, I said g –”

 

 

 

The older male kisses his lips again, softer than the previous one and Kibum blinks his eyes, stunned by the sudden act.

“Stoooppp ittttttt,” Kibum’s words get dragged as he tries to yank his wrists out of his grips, but to no avail, he is huffing in annoyance because Jonghyun refuses to let him go.

 

 

 

“Kibum,” Jonghyun calls softly, looking straight into his eyes.

“What?”

“Why did we ever break up?” Jonghyun asks, the question has been bugging his mind for years and now he has the alcohol running in his blood, he won’t let it pass.

Kibum’s head lolls back as he hums.

“…because you were such a wimp.”

“Was it my fault?” He asks again, pulling the younger male to hug him.

“…no. It was my fault as well…” Kibum begins to tear up, not really understanding why on earth he cries but it feels good.

“Was it?” Jonghyun asks again, cradling his face into his hands. Kibum nods reluctantly, staring at him.

“I’m sorry that I was such a wimp.” He says softly, finally able to utter the words from years ago.

Kibum shakes his head, laughing dryly. “I’m sorry, too. For not fighting.”

 

 

 

Jonghyun presses their lips together in a rougher way, stealing Kibum’s breathe away. The younger male makes no resistance this time and closes his eyes, finally replying his kiss. It’s been a while. The feeling is too strong.

For the both of them.

Kibum moans softly at the way Jonghyun pushes his tongue into his mouth, and the way his hand grips his hip tightly. He brings his hands up into the older male’s brunette locks, twisting them softly while his lips are being devoured by the other.

“Jong –”

The older male has released his abused lips for a while, eyes blown with something else as he stares at Kibum who is now perched up on his lap.

“Kibum,” he calls hoarsely, leaning forward to peck the base of his neck. Kibum throws his head back at the soft kiss, pressing Jonghyun’s head more to him.

The older male drags his blunt teeth over the skin on the side of his neck, sucking a big mark there just because he misses doing this.

Kibum yelps softly, mind going hazy before he falls asleep in the middle of it.

Jonghyun leans back, staring at his sleeping face before his eyes roll back and he loses his consciousness.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kibum groans loudly, from the massive headache to the sore back he is having right now.

Seriously, what did he do last night?

Finding out that you spend the night on your uncomfortable couch is enough, but to smell the remaining aroma of alcohol makes Kibum shrieks out loud in the early morning.

Then he remembers some things.

Alcohol. Jonghyun. Talks.

“What have I done?” Kibum mutters, hands flying up to grab onto his hair.

He barely remembers anything!

And speaking about Jonghyun –

He can’t even find him here.

 

 

 

Kibum breathes in relief because he doesn’t have to think how to act if Jonghyun happened to be still here. And what time is it now, what time is it and he should get ready or –

“OH MY GOD I’M ALMOST LATE!!!”

Gulping down the pain killer, Kibum rushes to the bathroom and washes himself clean in the fastest time he could ever had and before he could run out of the bathroom he catches the sight of –

“What… is that?” Kibum mutters while moving closer to the mirror, ignoring the water dripping from his hair.

It’s red and almost purple and it looks like a –

“…hickey?!”

 

 

“K- K- KIM JONGHYUN!!!!”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Short long story, Kibum’s mood goes even worse than before and not even one would like to try and talk to him.

His headache is killing him, he is hungry as hell, his body is sore, and he is hot all over because he has to wear his turtle neck shirt to cover the damn mark.

The students don’t even try to greet him, in fear of getting bit over their head because their English language teacher Mr. Kim is currently sending vibes of killing people. The other colleagues of his are hiding away.

To save people from his rage, Kibum excuses himself as soon as the last class ends. He needs some food and he would like to keep his image clean because the other teacher (or Joonmyeon) is most likely at the top rank of his killing schedule.

Kibum hops away out from the school ground, clutching onto his messenger bag while walking towards the nearest bus stop.

Destiny just loves playing with him because—

 

 

 

“Hey, there. Need ride?”

Kibum closes his eyes in annoyance, before opening them again and sending a glare towards the man on the driver seat inside the car stopping beside him.

“Go away.”

“Naw, don’t be like that. I’m just being friendly.”

Kibum scoffs, continuing to walk along the side road. “Then stop being friendly because I don’t need it!”

Jonghyun sends him an amused stare before he stops following Kibum with his car. Kibum hums in response, half in relief and half in disappointment.

There’s a hand grabbing his wrist and Kibum yelps when Jonghyun drags him all the way into his car, despite Kibum’s struggles and completely ignoring the kitten scratches all over his coat.

Huffing, Kibum crosses his arms over his chest while locking his eyes away from Jonghyun’s teasing stare.

“What?!” He all but barks and Jonghyun chuckles at him.

“Hello to you, too.”

“Well, I’m not saying hello to you!”

“Kibum –”

“A-And stop acting so friendly like you know me so well!” Kibum hisses, face flushed a color of pale pink at the way Jonghyun calls his name.

The CEO huffs, before driving away from the road and silently heading towards Kibum’s living place.

It takes them ten minutes of complete silence before the engine dies down and Kibum quickly scrambles down the seat, running for his dear life towards his door. He could hear the faint sounds of Jonghyun’s footsteps following him behind and he could only hope he could slam the door on his asymmetric nose.

He enters his pin quickly and gets in, shoving the door close but Jonghyun has the same plan of getting his way inside without being slammed against the door.

“Get away!” Kibum shrieks, pushing the door with all his might against Jonghyun’s hand which is currently holding against it firmly.

“We need to talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about! Get away or –”

“Please, Kibum. Let’s just sit and talk like the real adult we are.” Jonghyun says softly, voice pleading yet firm.

Kibum blinks his eyes before finally he drops his hands and Jonghyun takes it as a cue to get inside and quickly closes the door before Kibum could change his mind of letting him in.

It’s silent inside Kibum’s apartment and no one really moves except for their ragged breathing.

The tension is thick and it’s weird because they know yet they don’t know of what exactly this awkward feeling is.

 

 

 

“Look,” Kibum starts, voice soft and hoarse, and Jonghyun simply cuts him off before he could continue his words.

“I’m not going to apologize about what happened yesterday because I don’t hate it.”

Blinking in confusion, Kibum tilts his head. “Excuse me?”

“About the drink. About the talks. About the kiss.” Jonghyun says, eyes gazing laser-like-stare into his own. Kibum fidgets with his feet and he could barely process about what’s coming before he finds himself yelping when Jonghyun corners him against the wall beside his door and kisses him on the lips.

“W- Wait –”

“Don’t say anything.” Jonghyun mutters against his lips before kissing them softly for the second time that day.

Kibum stares into Jonghyun’s eyes, confusion and fear yet excitement written all over them. There’s just something weird between them. They have a weird relationship for people who had divorced a few years ago. They have a weird conversation between two people who should have been despising each other.

Yet Kibum finds no energy left in him to push Jonghyun away or even land a slap over his face.

His trembling fingers hesitantly embrace Jonghyun, pulling onto the fabric of his coat to draw him closer.

 

 

 

Jonghyun’s way of kissing is still the same as he has a few years ago and Kibum can’t say that he doesn’t like it.

With a soft whimper escaping Kibum’s mouth, Jonghyun tilts his head to one side to deepen the kiss, to mold their lips together into the most fitted form they could make.

Everything feels so rushed even though there is nothing running after them.

 

 

 

“…jong,” Kibum whines when Jonghyun backs away a little to give him his space of breathing, yet the weird string in their chest pulls them into each other again like a magnet.

It’s weird.

Yet it’s satisfying.

It’s wrong.

Yet it’s right.

 

 

No one will tell them what to do.

No one will tell them who they are.

No one will tell them to break apart.

No one will tell them to stop.

 

 

No one will tell them to –

– fall out of love.

 

 

 

Lips parted and harsh breathing echoes all over the silent apartment, yet no one moves away.

 

 

“Don’t say anything.” Jonghyun whispers before indulging himself into the sweetness of Kibum’s lips.

Sweet and bitter.

“Don’t say anything.” Kibum repeats softly.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Kibum opens his eyes as his alarm goes off in the loudest voice it has ever rung. He yawns widely; jaws pop loudly and lips smacking.

He feels tired and at the same time, oddly comfortable.

 

 

 

It takes Kibum a minute before all memories come rushing back into his brain and that’s when he scrambles out from his bed to go check the whole apartment for the presence of someone.

No Jonghyun.

With disappointed heart and chest constricts in a twisting weird feeling, Kibum rubs his eyes with his fists before walking towards the kitchen.

 

 

There’s a post-it plastered against the fridge and Kibum rushes over there, eyes locked onto the bright yellow paper.

_I guess you are awake, sleepyhead. I’ve got a meeting at nine so I have to rush out first. Forgive me for not waking you up. I’ll call you. J_

 

 

Kibum bites down onto his swollen bottom lip as he tries to hold back a smile from forming. Jonghyun has the nerve to touch his things and even acts like nothing happens…

With a soft groan, Kibum skips towards the bathroom and freshen himself; heart no longer as heavy as before after reading the message.

At least Kibum knows that Jonghyun is not that cruel to leave him alone without any word.

 

 

 

 

 

His colleagues seem to realize his good mood and could practically see pink surrounding him because they keep on teasing him about it. Kibum shakes his head, not even an ounce of need to be angry comes across his mind.

The weather is partly sunny and the birds chirping outside. Kibum hums to himself as he rips the packed bread he manages to buy from the bakery across the train station. The taste of the strawberry jam is sour but Kibum doesn’t mind it. It feels sweet on his tongue.

There’s a message coming and Kibum grabs his phone before anyone who walks behind his seat could see it.

_Are you having your lunch right now?_

 

 

Kibum nips onto the bread, grinning slightly. With a slow motion, he types down his reply and clears his throat to stop himself from acting so weird in the public place, moreover his work place.

_Yeah_

It sounds cold but Jonghyun should have known that Kibum wouldn’t be replying all flowers and cute to him. It takes a few seconds before his phone vibrates from the sudden incoming call and with excitement written all over his face, Kibum walks out from the teachers’ room and heads towards the backyard to get privacy.

“H-Hello?” Kibum winces mentally because he fails to hide the crack in his voice. And not to mention he stutters, too.

There’s a chuckle from the other line and Kibum feels his heart thumps against his ribcage. The feeling is new.

_“You are cute.”_

That’s a simple sentence but Kibum finds himself slapping a hand over his mouth to hold back the squeal from escaping and to save himself from embarrassment.

“S-Shut up.” He retorts.

Jonghyun laughs softly and the sound rings in Kibum’s ear, making his knees weak and head dizzy.

_“What are you having for lunch?”_

“Bread.”

Jonghyun tsk-es at his answer.

_“I’m not letting you become skinnier than you are now. Open the door later, I’m coming with foods to fatten you.”_

“Hey,” Kibum cuts him, voice wavering in the end and it grabs Jonghyun’s attention. The other male hums questioningly and waits patiently to Kibum’s next word.

Kibum parts his mouth yet he is unable to speak any further. There are so many questions running inside his head and he doesn’t even know how to start.

Sensing his hesitance, Jonghyun spares him from it.

_“Talk to you later. See you, Kibummie.”_

It’s short but sweet and it makes Kibum whines into the receiver of his phone, with Jonghyun already hangs up and the monotone sound beeping into his ear.

Jonghyun seriously drives him crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum gets down from the bus and walks along the street, watching students hanging out with their friends after school, and watching the people in suit walk back from their office. It’s a calm evening; Kibum concludes.

His phone vibrates from the incoming call and Kibum answers without looking at it.

“What’s it now?” He fakes a grumble because Jonghyun could be a sweetheart but annoying for calling him again and again; except it’s not Jonghyun.

_ “I call you because I’m worried about you and this is how you treat me?” _

Kibum splutters in surprise and sees the screen of his phone.

“I-I’m sorry, I thought it was someone else and—”

There’s a cheery laugh from the other line and Kibum sighs in relief.

_ “Easy. I’m sure you don’t expect me to call you.” _

“Of course, Jinks. Why would I wait for your call?” Kibum snorts into the phone, ignoring the faked gasp from the caller. He hears a fake sob and rolls his eyes.

_ “Kibum, how could you—” _

“Enough, Jinks. What do you want now?” Kibum starts to get impatient, because his friend could be quite a dork sometimes.

_“Stop calling me with names!”_ Jinki screeches. Kibum ignores him and goes to unlock his door, listening to it beeping before getting inside.

“I’m hanging up.” He warns.

_“Wait! Wait, easy, alright?”_

Kibum replies him with a deafening silence as he switches on the light and gets out of his shoes, leaving a proper space for another pair of shoes.

_“I haven’t heard from you lately. Are you doing fine?”_ Jinki asks him. Kibum smirks. “Why? Miss me?”

_“You wish!”_ Jinki shrieks. Kibum puts his phone down onto the kitchen counter and gets on the speaker while he gets something cold to drink.

_ “Let’s have dinner together, Kibum. You promised to treat me two months ago!” _

Kibum bites down his lip. “I can’t today, Jinks. I have an… appointment.”

_ “Oh, wow. So I can’t even eat dinner with you without reserving your time?” _

Kibum rolls his eyes. “Shut up. I don’t mean it that way.”

_“Alright, alright,”_ Jinki laughs, _“call me when you are free. Okay?”_

“Yeah. See you, Jinks. I’ll call you in a few days.”

_“I’ll be waiting for your call. And stop calling me with names!”_ Jinki grumbles and Kibum laughs at it, before hanging up.

Now.

Where’s Jonghyun and the food?

 

 

 

As if on cue, the knocking on his door makes Kibum feels giddy all over and he straightens his posture before unlocking the door to welcome his guest.

“Hi.” Jonghyun greets him with a cocky grin; free from his suit and tie and standing in pale-blue formal shirt and black pants.

Kibum bites his lip, because Jonghyun is so attractive. “Hi.”

“Can I come in?” Jonghyun asks while lifting paper bags of food. Kibum shrugs and steps aside to let him enter.

The CEO fumbles with his shoes and Kibum simply watches him. Jonghyun turns to him and kisses his lips softly, catching him off guard. “Hello there.”

Kibum flushes red and he ducks his head down. “G-Get in!”

Jonghyun laughs at him before walking further inside. Kibum palms his warm cheeks and joins him in his kitchen.

“I bought Chinese take-out. And lots of dumplings.” Jonghyun mutters with a smile; his hands taking the food out. Kibum nods silently, going to grab plates and chopsticks and spoons.

They eat together, sitting side by side even though Kibum insists that there are three empty chairs, but Jonghyun ignores him and drags their chairs close.

It’s been a while since they have a calm moment between them, because as far as Kibum remembers, they get into arguments more often than they speak softly nowadays.

Jonghyun forces feed him a few times and Kibum accepts the offer with grumbles and red face, much to the CEO’s happiness. It doesn’t take long before they finish eating and Kibum excuses himself to change into something more comfortable while Jonghyun throws the garbage out.

 

 

 

 

 

They settle on the couch while watching some chick flick movies. Jonghyun drapes his arm over Kibum’s shoulder and pulls him close, ignoring Kibum’s protest of how this is so uncomfortable.

The movie is pretty boring and Kibum plays with the loose string of his sweatpants, feeling conscious of Jonghyun’s boring stare on top of his head.

“Hey,” Jonghyun shakes him and Kibum lifts his head up. He gets a kiss onto his nose and Kibum scrunches it up in surprise. The other laughs at his face and goes to kiss his cheek.

It’s sweet; Kibum feels his heart flutters.

Jonghyun’s arms pull him even closer and before Kibum knows it, their lips mold together softly. Kibum closes his eyes, fingers gripping onto Jonghyun’s shirt while the other holds onto his neck.

Their kiss deepens in no time and Kibum finds himself whimpering in delight when Jonghyun’s tongue grazes in between his lips. He lets him in and Jonghyun runs one of his hands down to the other’s torso, gently caressing his back. He could feel the other shivers in his arms and Jonghyun tilts Kibum’s head aside to have a more passionate kiss.

Kibum mewls because this feels so good. It’s been a while since he gets a super hot kiss like this and he begins to feel hot all over. Jonghyun is so good in kissing; he should have remembered that.

In a spur of excitement, Kibum moans into Jonghyun’s mouth when his wandering hand cups his ass and gives it a good squeeze. He pants, breaking the kiss and grabs onto Jonghyun’s head to look into his eyes.

If they are going to do whatever it is, he needs to see the sincerity in Jonghyun’s eyes; and not just a mere lust.

Jonghyun stares into his eyes, his gaze unwavering and there’s something very different in his eyes. Kibum loses his sanity when his ex-husband plants a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Kibum,” he calls sofly. He doesn’t continue his words but Kibum understand the question behind the silence. He simply nods his head and goes forward to kiss Jonghyun again.

They fumble with their shirts and when the fabrics fall onto the couch, Kibum grabs the remote to turn off the TV and grabs Jonghyun by his arm to move to his room.

 

 

 

 

His room has never been too bright and Kibum loves it when he sleeps at night in darkness. But now with Jonghyun hovering on top of him, it’s kind of hard to make how his face is. The only thing he could do is touching Jonghyun’s face and tries to imagine it.

Their lips stop the kissing again, not with Jonghyun leaning down to pepper kisses on the column of his neck. Kibum purrs softly, arching his back when he feels Jonghyun tugs onto his sweatpants down. His erection is tight against his underwear and Kibum wiggles out from it.

Being completely bare in front of Jonghyun is not something new, but it clearly doesn’t push away the embarrassment. He squirms, and to distract himself from the feeling, Kibum sits up and kisses Jonghyun’s lips; taking his lower lip in between his teeth just to tease him.

Kibum hears Jonghyun grunts while he unbuckles Jonghyun’s belt and drags the zipper down, before slipping his hands into his boxers. Jonghyun chokes on his breathe and he hugs him close.

“Kibum, fuck,” he mutters, short gasps hitting the underside of Kibum’s neck.

The other smiles despite being so aroused and focuses on bringing Jonghyun to the full hardness. Jonghyun bites on his neck to mark him and Kibum wails in surprise. He feels precum dripping onto his hands and his hands are out of Jonghyun’s boxers in a second.

The CEO gets up to take off the unwanted fabric before joining Kibum back in the bed, kissing his lips harshly that Kibum moans out.

 

 

 

The touching doesn’t stop, and instead, it only gets worse. Kibum shivers while Jonghyun is rubbing his hands all over his body, because honestly, they are so need to feel each other. It’s no longer a secret.

Kibum places his palms over Jonghyun’s chest, feeling his quick heartbeats and flicks his nipples once in a while.

He yelps, however, when Jonghyun’s hands grope his ass. He always likes it when Jonghyun holds onto his butt, because Jonghyun has big palms and they settle perfectly in them.

Jonghyun traces his fingers over his entrance and it makes Kibum mewls. It’s been so long since he gets touched there.

He kisses Jonghyun forcefully and pulls his hair in delight when a finger slips pass his entrance. He bucks his hips, wanting it deeper despite the burn and Jonghyun gives him what he wants.

Kibum trembles; he enjoys this a lot. His hands grab onto both of their cocks, rubbing them together in his two palms and hearing Jonghyun’s grunts.

Jonghyun traces his other hand to his chest, pinching his nipple and making Kibum whimpers. It hurts a bit but he likes it. He gets a hard suck on the skin of his throat, making him weak all over and he could barely form a coherent word.

There are two fingers inside of him; rubbing his inner walls and teasing graze his sweet spot. He whines, squeezing Jonghyun’s cock to warn him, ignoring the other’s chuckle. Kibum gasps right away when another finger is added, making him grits his teeth. It hurts like hell, but he wouldn’t want to stop.

“Jong!” He moans, feeling Jonghyun’s fingers hitting straight there. His body trembles and beads of precum drip down and Kibum continues to fist their erections together, just to find the wanted release.

Jonghyun’s fingers soon move faster and Kibum is a moaning mess by now. He captures Jonghyun’s lips before they could leave another mark on his skin, and they share a more messy kiss which involves tongues and teeth and saliva.

Kibum reaches his first orgasm after a while, panting hardly while painting Jonghyun’s lower abdomen with his cum. He goes slack, unable to move but watching Jonghyun draws his fingers away and starts to palm himself, Kibum pushes his hands away and rubs him.

He kisses the pulse point on Jonghyun’s neck, tracing the vein with his tongue, and hearing onto him cursing all the way. He feels the erection throbs against his palms before the sticky liquid splatters around.

 

 

 

Jonghyun watches his sweaty face, still panting but very much happy. Grabbing Kibum’s face with his free hand, he kisses his lips softly for a long time before they break apart when breathing is needed. He smiles, all handsome and beautiful and charming, and Kibum couldn’t do anything other than smiling back.

They cuddle close in Kibum’s bed, limbs and fingers all tangled under the blanket; ignoring everything and block the outside world.

The only thing exists right now is the two of them.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

It doesn’t take a genius to know that Kibum would be waking up with ass in pain. He grunts hoarsely, stopping the alarm and slumping in his bed. The space beside him is empty but he could still feel the warmth.

It’s kind of disappointing to know that Jonghyun doesn’t bother to care to wake him up before leaving but Kibum understands that he is a busy man and he should be getting ready to work.

Kibum drags his hurting ass out of his bedroom, suddenly realizes that he is clothed with yesterday’s fabric.

There’s a good smell. Kibum stops at the entrance of his kitchen.

And there’s food.

A bowl of warm porridge and a cup of warm jasmine tea.

 

 

 

_Forgive me because I seem to be doing this a lot._

 

 

 

 

A small smile creeps onto Kibum’s lips as he chuckles. That’s sweet of him.

At least Jonghyun doesn’t leave completely; he has left a part of his affection here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum has a hard time choosing his outfit that morning. Jonghyun has left many proofs on his skin and he has to choose carefully on how he should cover the marks. The walk to the bus stop and then the walk again to the school are kind of hard today; considering that he has his ass throbbing in pain but still, last night’s experience is all great.

He still could feel Jonghyun’s hot breathing hits his skin and honestly, Kibum doesn’t need to get a hard on in the middle of the teachers’ room.

The lesson will start in five minutes and Kibum could help but to check his phone; and it grants him happiness because he finds an unread text message containing a short but sweet: _Have a nice day._

Let’s just say that Kibum has the best day in a while.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The teachers’ lounge is where they could gossip without being judged, and Kibum secretly likes it.

Today, Kibum is listening onto the teachers’ gossiping about the newest hot rumor, coming from the building across theirs, where all the high school students are studying.

 

 

 

 

“No way! Are you sure you are hearing it right?” A female teacher gasps.

“I’m not sure but that’s what they say! Those two students run away from their house and they are planning on a runaway marriage!”

 

 

 

Kibum freezes.

 

 

 

“Are they even legal yet?”

“They are about eighteen, they are kind of legal.”

“Oh my goodness. Why would they do that?”

“Because they are so in love, I think. But still, abandoning your family is kinda, I don’t know, risky?”

 

 

 

 

Okay.

Right.

Kibum gulps the salad down his throat. This is not the kind of gossip he wants to hear. It reminds him of things.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Hyung! W-Wait!” An eighteen years old Kibum whined, a hand clutching onto the strap of his backpack while the other one was clasped tightly into the other’s bigger palm. The nineteen years old boy, the one with round orbs and golden hair was glancing at him, stopping for a few seconds._

_“Kibummie? Are you okay?” He asked, warm palms cradling the other’s cheeks. Kibum huffed, trying to regain his breathing back and nodded._

_“Just… don’t run too fast, Jonghyun hyung,” he pouted. Jonghyun smiled and nodded, before pecking his lips briefly. A smile bloomed on Kibum’s face and he watched when Jonghyun intertwined their fingers again._

_There was something they had to do before the day ended._

_It was their rush plan, without thinking clearly, and it was their adrenaline, pushing their courage forward. It was risky but for them, it was worth it._

_Kibum panted as he tried to catch up with Jonghyun’s eager footsteps. His hyung was so eager, really really eager._

_Arriving at the public office, Kibum stared up at the building, still feeling amazed that they were going to do this. Jonghyun tightened his hold on the other’s hand before entering the place with confident written all over his face. Kibum bit down his bottom lip and silently followed him from behind, heart pounding in anticipation._

_The officers were working, the building was filled with people signing in papers, telephones ringing, and adults walking here and there._

_Stopping in front of the officer who was working on his desk, Jonghyun greeted him silently._

_“Excuse me, Sir. And good afternoon.” His voice was shaky and Kibum could tell that he was also nervous but his eagerness conquered everything._

_“Can I help you, kid?” The officer looked up from his papers; forehead furrowing at the sight of two barely-adult boys standing in front of him._

_Jonghyun smiled, nodding his head at the question. Kibum waited._

_This was it._

_“Yes. We would like to register our marriage.”_

_It came to a shock; both to Kibum and to the officer._

_To Kibum, because even though this was their plan, he still couldn’t believe that they were acting so reckless._

_To the officer, because even though this was not really rare, it was still surprised him._

_“…marriage? You two?”_

_“Yes.” Jonghyun nodded, tightening his hold around Kibum’s hand._

_“How old are you?” The officers judged, staring up and down. They were both kind of short-legged so it was hard for him to believe them._

_“I’m nineteen. He is eighteen. We are legal.”_

_“Barely. But still, are you sure, kid? I mean, this is not a game, this is not something you could break tomorrow or whatsoever.”_

_“I know. We know. We wouldn’t be here if we were not so sure.”_

_Kibum was still amazed that Jonghyun could speak so confidently over thing this big. He could still feel himself shaking._

_The officers told them to sit in front of him and he grabbed a few papers that they should fill and asked for their identity card. He took a lot at it and excused himself to go and make a few phone calls while the two boys filled the papers._

_“Hyung?” Kibum tugged onto his sleeve. Jonghyun hummed questioningly while jotting down their names on the papers and so on._

_“Are you… you won’t- won’t regret this, right?” He asked carefully, because this decision was made by impulse._

_Jonghyun stared at him with a huge smile and muttered a no, before reassuring him with a gentle kiss over his head that no, he wouldn’t regret this._

_The procedure went kind of smoothly, save for the officers who was looking at them from time to time._

_They put their sign and any other things that would make it official, before they were handed a few papers for them to take and the officers saved the others into the official drawer._

 

 

 

_They were married. Legally._

 

 

 

_Jonghyun thanked the officers over and over again, before taking Kibum’s hand and pulled him outside. Kibum could only giggled at the way his boyfriend, no scratch that, his spouse looking like an overexcited puppy._

_They stepped out of the building and walked down along the street, both silence with their own thinking._

_It didn’t take them long to stay silent because out of nowhere, two cars stopped right in front of them._

_Jonghyun became alerted and guarded when he realized the car numbers and true to his thought, climbing down from the car was his parents. He could see Kibum flinched and he quickly shielded his little spouse with his back._

_“Kim Jonghyun! What have you done?” His father was fuming._

_Kibum could see the another car was his dad’s and with a low whimper, he glued himself onto Jonghyun’s back._

_“Kibum, son? What’s happening? Why did we get a call saying that you are… you are registering a marriage?!” His mom demanded for an explanation._

_Jonghyun rummaged through his bag and pulled out the official papers, showing them to the adults confidently._

_“We are married officially now and you can’t do anything about it!”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Teacher Kim, are you listening to me? The bell is going to ring soon.”

Kibum jolts in surprise and quickly closes the lid to the packed lunch he bought from the convenience store.

“Sorry. Spacing out.”

The other teacher hums and starts talking again while Kibum goes silent and thinks about the way his past is still haunting him up till this day.

Does it haunt Jonghyun too?

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Jonghyun speaks into his ear and Kibum jolts in surprise because he temporarily forgets that they are in the middle of making out in his bed.

After Jonghyun takes him to a dinner in an expensive restaurant, they get back to Kibum’s apartment and cuddle under his blanket while whispering their day.

“Uh, no,” Kibum mutters, avoiding his eyes. He feels the older male shifts around him before there are hands holding onto his face.

“You are hiding something. Tell me.” Jonghyun gets in front of him and pecks the apple of his cheek. Kibum feels his face burns from the gentle act and he plays with the fabric of the shirt Jonghyun is wearing.

“Um, I just remember things.”

“About?”

“Well, things. Like… um, the time when we- uh, got married?” He whispers, feeling silly for bringing this thing again because honestly he is kind of embarrassed that they were so reckless to just go and register it.

Jonghyun chuckles amusedly.

“I know, right? It was so embarrassing. Which part you are thinking right now?”

Kibum tilts his head questioningly.

“Part?”

“The part we got to the office,” Jonghyun grins lopsidedly, moving closer, “or the part of our first night?”

Kibum whines under his breath because, god, their first night was so awkward.

“Stop it!” He hisses softly. Jonghyun just laughs and pushes him down onto the bed, trapping him with his arms on each side of him.

“Want to reenact the scene?”

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

_“Kibum, we are married.” Jonghyun whispered giddily because it was their first night together after they had officially ‘tie the knot’ and he was beyond ecstatic._

_The younger boy giggled, face burning in embarrassment, because even though he was excited as well, it was kind of awkward. They didn’t know what they were going to do in the small house Jonghyun’s grandpa had given to them._

_Sitting in the center of the fluffy bed, Kibum chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Jonghyun played around with his fingers. There was a new ring circling their finger and Jonghyun had gone out to buy them with his own money. He got onto one knee and Kibum was a choking mess when he ‘proposed’ him._

_“I’m so happy. Are you happy, Kibummie?” Jonghyun asked, pecking his cheek softly._

_Kibum nodded while staring at him shyly._

_Gosh it was so awkward._

 

 

_They should have known what to do but it was so nerve-wrecking and Kibum could only fiddle with the poor couple pajamas they had picked out before._

_It was sudden; but Jonghyun had leaned down and kissed his lips softly._

_Kibum blinked his eyes in surprise, staring at Jonghyun questioningly but when he saw the affection in Jonghyun’s eyes, his breath hitched._

_The older boy gazed deep into his, angling his head aside to warn Kibum that yes, he was going to kiss him again, more passionate this time and Kibum squeezed his eyes shut. Their nose bumped together and Kibum whined at the dull pain, eliciting a soft laugh from Jonghyun._

_“Hyung!” He pouted. Jonghyun was laughing at him!_

_“Sorry,” Jonghyun chuckled, eyes squeezed shut as he laughed; the voice twinkling like a cute puppy. Kibum felt the pout vanished and he found himself staring at his laughing spouse. He was so cute!_

_Sensing that he was being watched, Jonghyun tried to stop laughing but ended up with little chuckles once in a while. Alright, he has to stop laughing or Kibum would be mad at him and they wouldn’t—_

_Chu._

_Kibum had kissed his lips softly, innocently as if he was trying to test the water._

_Jonghyun blinked, staring at the shy boy in front of him and a wide smile blossomed on his face._

_“I love you so much, Kibummie,” he muttered, palms holding onto Kibum’s burning cheeks softly. The younger boy nodded, murmuring a shy ‘love you, too, hyung’ before gasping softly when Jonghyun pressed their lips together without any warning._

_It was soft; their real first kiss for their night._

_Kibum lifted his head up to gain Jonghyun a better access in kissing him and it made the older boy swiped his tongue across his upper lip. Not sensing this coming, Kibum gasped in surprise and surprisingly let out a soft moan when Jonghyun trespass his mouth._

_Their first night has just started._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…fuck,” Kibum whispers, squirming on his bed because Jonghyun can’t seem to stop lathering his body with his saliva. “Fuck, Jonghyun!” He shrieks, feeling those teeth graze his nipple innocently.

The CEO grins, chuckling against the hardened nub and liking the way Kibum gasps.

“You should see yourself,” he says, rubbing his rough palms along the skin of his small waist. Kibum purrs at the touch, silently demanding Jonghyun to stop the foreplay and to just take his pants off.

Jonghyun crawls back up to him, giving an open-mouthed kiss to him and Kibum pulls him down by wrapping his arms around his shoulder, sucking onto Jonghyun’s tongue to spur him up. It works though, because Jonghyun is unbuckling his own pants in no time before pulling Kibum’s sweatpants away and throwing it to any corner it could reach.

“J-Jonghyun, hurry- ah!” He yelps, because Jonghyun is always like a puppy and he likes biting him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“…hyung!” Kibum moaned out, feeling embarrassed then for letting out such lewd sound when Jonghyun sucked on the base of his neck. It was very awkward for the two of them, because it was their first time and they knew nothing about what to do. They only followed their instinct._

_Jonghyun panted against his skin, unconsciously rubbing his crotch against Kibum’s thigh and he grunted in delight._

_The younger boy whimpered, feeling what seemed to be Jonghyun’s erection against his leg and it surprised him to know that Jonghyun was aroused. It was his first time to feel someone else’s erection and it made him embarrassed._

_“Kibum, shit, what should we do?” He began to panic because he was so hard and his cute little spouse was lying underneath him and he wanted nothing but to ravish him but he couldn’t hurt Kibum!_

_The younger boy mewled, trembling in excitement and he was waiting for Jonghyun’s decision. He felt like exploding._

_“Let’s just- just take our pajamas off,” Kibum muttered shyly, gripping onto Jonghyun’s arm. The older boy nodded, lifting his pajama top over his head and threw it aside. Kibum’s face burned in fire as he saw Jonghyun’s chest and he squeezed his eyes shut as if he wasn’t allowed to see it._

_Jonghyun grinned despite his ragged breathes before he continued his ministration along Kibum’s long neck, pecking it and leaving soft bites here and there while his hands unbuttoned his shirt one by one. Kibum panted, covering his face with his palms._

_“Kibum, look at me,” he called, eyes locked onto the way the younger boy slowly peeked from behind his fingers. He dragged his gaze down to Kibum’s white chest, feeling his breathing picked up its pace and before he realized it, he has leaned down and pecked the smooth skin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum grunts loudly, fuck, Jonghyun’s mouth is so skilled. The way he traces his tongue along his shaft is driving him insane and Kibum is sure he is about to burst.

“I’m close, shit, ah,”

Jonghyun hums, ignoring him and fastens his mouth on him, holding Kibum’s quivering thighs down and he tries to thrust into his mouth. He listens to the way the other moans and it takes no time for him to come into his throat and lies weakly on the bed.

Kibum tries to close his legs because it’s a bit embarrassing but an equally naked Jonghyun has pried his knees away and settles in between them.

Their mouth clash, saliva and cum mixing together and it makes Kibum moans out at how dirty it is. It’s so kinky.

Jonghyun grabs the bottle of hand cream he finds by the bedside table and lathers his fingers with it before reaching down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kibum yelped, legs trembling because Jonghyun had traced his fingers along that place. He tried to look down but it was so embarrassing and the way Jonghyun was staring at his entrance made him unable to look._

_“Hyung!!” He screamed when Jonghyun stuck a finger in._

_“I’m so sorry! Does- does it hurt?!” Jonghyun panicked and he pulled his finger out. Kibum whined, “It felt weird… but you can continue…”_

_Jonghyun chewed on his lip. He had watched a decent amount of porn and he wondered how those people seemed to like it when they had fingers in them. Kibum’s look was hurting him and Jonghyun wanted to take everything slow. But he didn’t know what to do!_

_He added more lube onto his fingers before gently stuck the same finger in again, this time keeping his gaze on his little spouse. Kibum seemed to have calmed down even though he still jolted in surprise when he tried to move his finger._

_“Should I, umm, add another one?”_

_Kibum had his eyes closed and Jonghyun couldn’t understand the look but with a nod from the younger boy, he decided to slowly put the second finger in. The other cried out, wincing and grasping onto his arm while the other hand fisted the sheet._

_“It… hurts a bit.” Kibum panted, eyes squeezed shut and Jonghyun felt his heart twisted in pain._

_“I’m sorry. I’ll try to make the pain go away.”_

_But how? Jonghyun began to lose his mind._

_Kibum had relaxed for a moment and Jonghyun could start to move his fingers right and left, slowly opening him up. The younger boy still gritted his teeth when his wrist moved a bit faster but didn’t complain. Jonghyun mentally patted his own back._

_At the third finger, Kibum wails and Jonghyun jolted in surprise, causing him to push his fingers deep in him. The younger boy began to trash on the bed and pull at the sheet and Jonghyun wondered if he had to pull out and stop this._

_Kibum opened his eyes, teary and he was so beautiful, oh God, Jonghyun gazed at him. The younger boy parted his mouth, breathing quickly as he tried to move down on Jonghyun’s fingers._

_“Hyung, w-what is that? It feels… kind of g-good,” he cried and Jonghyun blinked in surprise because he was not expecting this. He quickly regained his composure as he started moving his fingers again, poking the same place Kibum has mentioned and it earned him a more lewd whimper from the other._

_Jonghyun grinned. He had made his spouse felt the pleasure and he couldn’t wait how it would felt when he was inside because, gosh, only his fingers and Kibum was this tight._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum arches his back when Jonghyun enters him slowly. It has been a while, fuck.

“Jong- jong- shit,” he moans, feeling Jonghyun’s balls hitting the underside of his ass. He is so deep inside and Kibum forgets how full he feels when Jonghyun is in.

He bucks his hips and reaches up to hold Jonghyun down. The older male seems to be holding back and he presses his mouth against Kibum’s panting one, breathing into each other’s mouth.

“Kibum,” he whispers as soon as their mouth detaches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Kibum gasped repeatedly because Jonghyun has settled in him and had started moving softly. It hurt so much because Jonghyun was way bigger than his three fingers but the pain made Kibum realized that they were doing this because they had gotten married._

_“Kibum, so good,” he breathes against his shoulder. Kibum’s panting face was so arousing and Jonghyun found himself bucking into him, picking up his pace while he held himself up with his palms flat against the bed._

_The younger boy yelped at the sudden increase of pace and he began to moan loudly, chanting ‘hyung’ over and over again. Jonghyun couldn’t get over the fact that this boy was his spouse officially and that they were currently making love on their first night._

_Kibum had cried from the intensity of pleasure he felt. His nails dug into the skin on Jonghyun’s sweaty shoulder and he trashed his head to left and right, feeling a blinding pleasure building up in him, moreover with the way Jonghyun’s erection in him had found that magical place again and now was hitting mercilessly._

_His tears scrolled down his cheeks and Jonghyun felt so cruel because he loved the way Kibum cried because of the pleasure he was giving him._

_“I love you,” he whispered, leaning down to brush their lips together. Kibum stared up to him with a pair of teary eyes and he was so freaking beautiful. And he was all his._

_“Hyung…” Kibum moaned softly, reaching to hold onto the older boy’s jaws with his two palms before pressing their lips for another kiss._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…jonghyun, please, p-please, faster!” He begs, uncaring of how desperate he sounds but the feeling of Jonghyun’s penis moving inside of him while digging deeper is starting to drive him insane.

Jonghyun traces his tongue along the line of Kibum’s neck, lapping on his shoulder and stopping to leave a big ugly mark. Kibum arches his back off of the bed as he feels Jonghyun doing that, trembling in full pleasure and feeling his orgasm nearing.

“Jonghyun, nnhh, ah, ahh, p-please, nggh,” he tries to buck his hips down.

Feeling more aroused than before at the lewd way Kibum is moving his body, Jonghyun holds onto the younger male’s curvy hips before fastening the pace of his movement.

Kibum screams against his own fist, his other hand grabbing onto Jonghyun’s arm tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Jonghyun grunted because his little spouse had tightened around him and he just couldn’t hold it back any longer. Kibum had been hyperventilating and he mewled when Jonghyun grabbed his butt cheeks, squeezing them in his palms, resulting him in spurting his cum all over his abdomen._

_Panting heavily for feeling the best orgasm ever in his life, Kibum watched through his blurred eyes on the way his hyung was groaning in delight. He was so attractive and handsome, oh God, and he had his penis in him!_

_Kibum blushed at the thought, despite had come from that same organ moving inside of him but he still couldn’t get over the fast that they were making love._

_Jonghyun hadn’t finished yet and he wondered what took him so long because Kibum started to doubt himself. Maybe he was not that good and he didn’t give Jonghyun the pleasure he deserved –_

_“Ah!” He yelped, mixed with a mewl when he felt Jonghyun came spurting inside of him without any warning. He felt so full inside, oh my._

_Opening his eyes when he felt Jonghyun shifted on top of him, Kibum found his hyung was staring down at him with a delighted smile on his lips._

_“Thank you, Kibummie. I love you so much,” he muttered, voice hoarse and Kibum gulped because he sounded so sexy._

_“I-I love you, too, hyung…” He whispered, feeling shy and eventually let out giggles when Jonghyun peppered pecks all over his face._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum gasps, taking air greedily into his lungs as he watches Jonghyun comes down from his high. He feels cum sloshing around in him and eww, it should be disgusting, but Kibum couldn’t deny that he likes the feeling.

“You… okay?” Jonghyun has asked him, brushing his wet bangs off his forehead. Kibum nods, his grip on the older male’s arm loosening ever so slowly before his hands end up lying powerless on the bed.

Jonghyun watches his ex-spouse under him.

He is so beautiful, so fucking beautiful. Perfectly wrecked.

By whom?

By him. Kim Jonghyun.

The thought of that makes him a bit happy and he couldn’t help but wants to snuggle against that long sweaty neck. And maybe hear him giggle because he always knows it tickles him.

“Jong,” Kibum calls and Jonghyun could hear the smile in his voice, “it tickles. Stop it!”

See?

Jonghyun has always known him too damn well.

He even wonders how he could do that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum runs his fingers absentmindedly along Jonghyun’s damp hair, taking in his scent once in a while. He loves this part the most in the intercourse activity; the cuddle after sex.

“What are you thinking?” Jonghyun speaks against his skin and it vibrates down his body, making him shivers in delight.

“…nothing.”

“You can’t lie to me, Kibum. You should have known that already,” Jonghyun says amusedly, rolling them over and eventually pulling out from the other. Kibum bites down onto his bottom lip to suppress the moan from coming out and he can feel Jonghyun’s sticky cum rolls down his inner thighs. Eww, he has to clean his bed after this.

“Nothing, Sherlock.”

Jonghyun says nothing, lying on his back and letting the younger male rests completely on top of him. He silently watches his every little move. Kibum has the tendency to cuddle after doing this kind of thing and he would trace his fingers along his chest, drawing shapes from flowers to stars to cubes.

“Hey, are you working tomorrow?” He asks, shaking the male on top of him.

“Yeah, of course. Why?” Kibum asks back, lifting his head up.

“Nah, just asking.” Jonghyun mutters, pushing his head back down onto his chest.

Kibum shifts to find a better position before he relaxes fully, and it doesn’t take a long time until he falls asleep soundlessly.

Jonghyun stares at his sleeping face.

Maybe he should have told him that he is coming to his school tomorrow?

…nah.

Let that becomes a surprise for him.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“…and this will be your homework. No excuses, kids. I want you to finish the three pages essays in full English. The due time is next week, so good luck.” Kibum sends his students a flat smile because for god’s sake they are not having any improvement with their grammar and it starts to drive him crazy.

Simultaneous groans fill the classroom while Kibum packs his books and papers. The bell rings and he steps out of the class without waiting for any protest.

His mood is being so mixed today.

First, he wakes up alone in the bed with no Jonghyun.

Second, there is no post-it note anywhere and Jonghyun doesn’t even leave him a message.

And third, his ass is throbbing in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That bastard,” Kibum grunts under his breath, mentally stabbing Jonghyun with a knife. Eww, that sounds so sadistic but whatever.

As soon as he enters the teachers’ room, he is stopped by the appearance of the Principal in the room and the other teachers are crowding around him to listen to whatever he is saying right now.

Kibum places his things down on his desk while getting closer to Teacher Zhang and pokes his arm.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He whispers lowly.

Teacher Zhang smiles up at him and grabs him closer.

“Apparently, some important people will be coming in less than an hour so we have to be ready in the meeting room by thirty minutes. The last hour will be given to the students to finish their works before they will be going home without any supervision.”

Kibum snorts. “I bet the students would just go home as soon as possible.”

“Yeah, I do think so,” Teacher Zhang laughs and Kibum sends the Principal an amused stare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes and Kibum is sitting in the meeting room with the other teachers, waiting for the important people to come and listening to the principal ranting about the perfection and imperfection of their school building.

Kibum steals a glance onto his phone and he sighs inwardly because there’s still no message from Jonghyun. Just what the hell he is doing right now?

The door is opened and Kibum pays no attention, until he feels a nudge from Teacher Do who is sitting beside him.

“Put back your phone! The guest is coming!”

Kibum shoves his phone back into his pocket and lifts his head, only to gap and feels his jaw drops when he sees his ex-husband enters the meeting room.

Jonghyun’s eyes catch his in a mere second and Kibum is sure there’s a teasing glint in those brown eyes he loves so much.

Turns out the important people are Mr. Kim Jonghyun and his other men, personally coming to the school to help with the donation and also to supervise the preparation of the school festival.

That bastard, Kibum muses in his mind.

He locks his gaze on the back of Jonghyun’s head for the rest of the meeting and he watches as Jonghyun speaks professionally with the principal and he can’t help but feels so proud to see him speaks with full authority and wearing that kind of expensive suits.

Well, part of that success Jonghyun is having right now is also Kibum’s help years ago.

Maybe he shouldn’t do what he did back then.

Feeling the gloomy feeling creeps back into the back of his mind, Kibum quickly shakes his head and continues staring at the way Jonghyun nods to whatever the principal is sprouting.

The meeting ends without Kibum realizes and he sees the stare Jonghyun is giving him. He can’t wait to have a private moment with that jerk so he could be angry at him (jokingly).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum walks along the hallway as he watches Jonghyun’s men helping with the festival’s preparation down there. He wonders where that idiot of his is right now—

“Eeepp!” Kibum shrieks when a hand grabs his arm and pulls him towards the hidden spot where no CCTV could catch them.

“Miss me?” Jonghyun’s voice rings into his ear and Kibum turns around to hit him, only to feel helpless when he finds that Jonghyun is staring at him with those puppy eyes of his. Ugh, he could never win against those eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me you were coming here?” He questions back, crossing his arms in front of his chest to appear strict.

Jonghyun sends him that lopsided smile of his before uncrossing his arms.

“I want to surprise you, silly.” Jonghyun tells with a chuckle and Kibum feels his face burns because he is now thinking just how much he wants to kiss that smile.

“Well, I’m surprised so I guess it’s successful to you.” He tries to hold back, but Jonghyun keeps tugging him close to hug him.

Kibum whines softly, trying to break free from Jonghyun who is luring him into a hug, but once he feels a palm at the back of his neck, Kibum gives up and accepts the soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

“I miss you so much,” Jonghyun says to him, pressing his nose against his soft cheek.

Kibum closes his eyes, shuddering when Jonghyun speaks because his voice vibrates through his body and he doesn’t feel like it’s the appropriate time to pop a boner in the school building where he works.

“You wouldn’t be missing me that much if you had left me a message,” he whispers, fingers creeping on Jonghyun’s bulky arms.

Another hand from Jonghyun comes in touch with his hip and Kibum watches the glint from Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Let’s kiss?” He tries and Kibum holds back a snort, because he doesn’t want to end up snorting into Jonghyun’s mouth as he kisses him.

Feeling the wall touch his back, Kibum tilts his head aside to give Jonghyun a proper gap to deepen their kiss.

It feels like they have gone back to their teenage time, where stolen kisses in the hidden hallways were the most interesting thing to do in the school.

He remembers the innocent kisses they shared when they were still in school, wearing their uniform. Kibum remembers that one time when he had a naughty idea of being intimate with Jonghyun in the school ground.

It seems like Jonghyun is currently thinking the same way as he does because the CEO creeps a hand down his butt and massages the swell of his ass cheek, making Kibum chokes into the kiss.

“Jonghyun, don’t,” he manages to whisper even though the bigger part of him wants to let him continue whatever he is planning to do.

“Say, Kibum. Where’s the classroom? The one without people walking around there?” Jonghyun mutters against the base of his neck and Kibum almost lets the moan escapes from his lips.

The conscious part in his brain is telling him to stop but Kibum guess today he is feeling a bit adventurous, so with a quick movement, he untangles himself from Jonghyun’s iron-like grip and leads him towards the fourth floor and to the class where he knows no one would go there.

“Keep quiet and follow me.” He whispers, trying to push the undeniably excitement bubbling inside of him.

He hears Jonghyun’s soft chuckle and it manages to pull a smile on his own mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Breathy moans escape his mouth as Kibum watches Jonghyun bobs his head up and down on his dick, slathering his saliva all over the shaft. It’s one of his dirty fantasies; where he sits back and watches Jonghyun goes down on him.

And he has to admit that Jonghyun has a freaking great skill in blowing someone’s manhood.

A soft grunt slips out and Kibum pulls the dark brown hair in front of him, listening to Jonghyun’s fast breathing.

It’s really erotic and Kibum feels ashamed because he likes it.

With him having his pants down onto his ankles and unbuttoned shirt barely hanging on one of his shoulders, Kibum digs his teeth down onto his lip. Jonghyun has the nerve to stare up at him with those round eyes while he has a penis deep down his throat.

Jonghyun seems to notice his fetish of having sex in a public place from the way he keeps shuddering and twitching on each suck, because he pulls back and a smirk enlarges on his swollen plump lips.

“You look so fucking wrecked right now.” He muses lowly. Kibum holds back a whimper and tugs him closer by his neck tie, sealing their lips together to shut him up from uttering such nonsense words that would embarrass him.

“Take your p-pants off,” Kibum mutters against those lips as his wandering hands move down to the zipper of Jonghyun’s trousers.

The businessman laughs softly, helping him with undoing his trousers and it goes down to his knees, quickly followed by his black boxers.

Kibum unconsciously licks his lip as his gaze falls onto the sight of the stiff manhood owned by no other than Jonghyun.

He yelps, however, when a strong hand grips onto his bare hip and easily urges him to turn around. Being so pliant, Kibum turns around on his spot of sitting on top of the desk (the strongest one because they have checked on the others).

Jonghyun forces him to sit down on his shins and Kibum blinks confusedly despite his aroused state and waits for any other instruction from his ex-husband.

A hand comes down to his butt and Kibum jerks in surprises when another hand traces his entrance.

Oh shit, he should have realized that this position is way too embarrassing for him. With him sitting down on his calves, he has his ass jutted out shamelessly. Jonghyun clearly enjoys the view from where he is still standing behind him.

Wet fingers coated by saliva quickly enter him and Kibum chokes on his breathe because it stings a bit. The pain from the night before is still there and here he is, having another round of sex.

Jonghyun traces his lips along the bare skin of his nape, mouthing relaxing words Kibum could barely understand. He then gasps when Jonghyun’s fingers keep poking onto the same spot that almost makes him comes untouched by the spot; if not for the other to pull his fingers out and steadily hold onto his hips from behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The breach inside is burning because they have no lube and because of the position they are having, but Kibum has no protest leaving his mouth. He arches his back as Jonghyun’s thick erection pushes deeper into him, barely giving him any time to try to breathe.

“O-Oh,” Kibum gasps, fingers gripping tightly onto the metal table under him.

He feels the soft thump of Jonghyun’s balls against his butt cheeks, and let me tell you that he fucking loves it. He loves the sensation of Jonghyun’s balls slapping against him.

“You okay?” Jonghyun mutters into his ear from behind, hands leaving his hips for a while to rub his bare thighs gently.

Kibum nods, not being able to trust his voice to answer to the question, and it takes them no time to finally move.

The metal desk under him makes minimum sounds and Kibum is relieved that he leads Jonghyun into this class, because be it in the classroom with the wooden desks, Kibum would not be having any penis in his ass right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah, ah, f-fuck,” he curses, feeling all the pleasure hitting him from the slow drag between his inner walls and Jonghyun’s dick.

He is a kinky little bastard, he knows it.

Jonghyun seems to like his reaction by keep doing the same, pulling and pushing.

Honestly, he likes the view so much. He could see just how stretched Kibum’s anal around his manhood, getting pulled wide when he pulls and then being scrunched up when he pushes back. It’s so fucking turning him on even more.

Kibum makes a move of pushing his ass out more and Jonghyun gladly fastens his pace because their time is limited. Only God knows when people would find them having an intercourse round inside one of the unused classrooms.

“You are so good, baby,” he croaks out when Kibum tightens around him.

His little ex-spouse is wriggling uncontrollably on top of the desk, gasping and mewling on each push and pull, and Jonghyun has an idea of recording this for his jerking material in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum gasps, unable to hold back anymore as the thought of having sex in the public place is driving him crazy, and he comes into Jonghyun’s palm.

He slouches down breathlessly, waiting for Jonghyun to finish, with little mewls escaping his mouth.

Jonghyun pulls him even closer backwards, snapping his hips so fast that Kibum’s afraid he will have bruises from the hard thumping of Jonghyun’s protruding hipbones against his ass cheeks.

The sudden orgasm from Jonghyun sends shiver down Kibum’s spine and he is unable to tone down the whimper when he feels himself being filled with something warm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun is breathing down on his neck, pecking the skin under his ear once in a while. He then makes a soft move of digging something out of the breast pocket of his suit (which he still miraculously wears) and wipes the staining cum from Kibum’s thighs.

Kibum stares at him with unreadable eyes and Jonghyun is too oblivious from the gaze Kibum is sending him.

When he is down wiping his ex-spouse clean, Jonghyun pulls out his softening dick and wipes it before tucking it back into his pants. Kibum manages to collect back his breathe, yet he whines when Jonghyun’s hands make contact his stained ass.

He is wiping his cum from his ass with that expensive handkerchief of his.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We should do this more often.” Is what Jonghyun’s first sentence after a long silence between them.

Kibum scrunches up his nose adorably and Jonghyun couldn’t help but laughs softly and presses a kiss on it.

“And getting cum stain in my pants? What about no.”

“You love it.” Jonghyun whispers, pecking both of his cheeks softly, unaware that his acting is making Kibum’s heart goes _thump thump thump._

“…you wish,”

“Oh, come on, baby. Just admit that I satisfy your need.” Jonghyun winks at him before kissing his mouth because he could let out any banter.

Kibum sighs and kisses back just as much movement as Jonghyun gives, and they end up making out on top of the desk they have just had sex on, with Kibum’s shirt buttoned up but keeps being messy and his pants unzipped.

Jonghyun pulls back after a long time, pecking his lips a few more times before speaking against his mouth: “I should go back now. My phone is vibrating nonstop by now.”

Kibum steals a glance at the said phone inside Jonghyun’s other breast pocket and he watches the device blinks again and again.

“Then go.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss against Jonghyun’s upper lip. He pulls a small smile to the older male and Jonghyun is reluctant to leave him alone but his men must be looking for him, because he has been missing for more than thirty minutes.

“You sure? Is it okay?” The businessman asks, tracing the apple of Kibum’s cheek with his knuckles.

Kibum gives him a nod and Jonghyun smiles at him.

“I’ll call you soon. I promise.” He says, giving Kibum another innocent long kiss on his mouth.

Kibum breaks into a shy smile and he nods softly, waving his hand when Jonghyun walks backwards away from him.

“Bye… baby.” Jonghyun says and it would be a lit if Kibum said his heart didn’t skip a beat or two.

“Bye, Jong.” He whispers and Jonghyun closes the door in front of his own face after blowing a kiss to him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum sighs tiredly, feeling all his limbs are like jelly and he wants nothing other than curling under his covers and sleep the fatigue away.

He gets down from the desk he is sitting on and as soon as his feet land on the floor, his phone pings from a new message.

 

 

 

 

 

 

I miss you already, it says. And the sender is Jonghyun.

Kibum types back. I miss you, too.

Then Jonghyun replies him with: Let me cook for you tonight. I have a recipe or two.

I’ll be waiting excitedly. Kibum smiles.

You better greet me with a kiss later, is what Jonghyun’s reply says.

Alright.

See you, Bummie.

 

 

 

 

It makes him smiles along the way back to the teachers’ room.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kibum stares at his phone for quite a long time before sighing against the cushion. It’s half an hour before seven and there’s still no news from Jonghyun.

His stomach has started to growl. Kibum whines against the couch.

_Where are you?_ He types into his phone and is about to press send when there’s gentle knock on his door.

Leaping out of the couch and almost stumbling over the coffee table in the process, Kibum skips towards the door and is greeted with the sight of Jonghyun’s smiling face.

“Hey, sorry for being late. There was a car accident a few meters from my spot so –”

“Just get in first.” Kibum fakes a scoff and he drags the business man inside.

Jonghyun steps out of his shoes and drops the plastic bags he is holding onto the kitchen counter, before turning around and enveloping Kibum who is following close behind him.

“Eepp!” Kibum yelps.

“I miss you.” Jonghyun mutters into his neck, lips moving on his skin.

Kibum goes relaxed in his arms as he winds up his arms to wrap around the other’s waist.

“You saw me just this noon.” Kibum mutters back into his shoulder.

“I know. But it’s too long.” The other whines softly.

“And you promised me a dinner.” He tries back.

“I know. I bought meats.” Kibum can feel Jonghyun smiles against his neck after saying that.

“When are you going to start cooking?” He grumbles.

“Soon.”

“But I’m hungry.” He whines.

“I need to charge my energy.”

“Only with a hug?”

“Well, I can get a kiss then?” Jonghyun leans back.

Kibum shrugs. “No one forbids you from it.”

Jonghyun grins as he leans forward and captures his lips into a kiss, puppy teeth nibbling onto his bottom lip. Kibum sighs contently and he tilts his head aside to give him more access and Jonghyun is too happy to complain.

A few swipes of his tongue here and there make Kibum lets out a soft moan and willingly parts his mouth.

“Nnhn… Din, dinner,” he tries reasoning but Jonghyun is way too clouded in kissing him to even listen to his words.

“Fuck.” Jonghyun mutters when he hears a soft whimper coming from his ex-spouse’s mouth and he feels his trousers tightening.

“Let’s stop. Before I lose my mind.” He steps back, pecking Kibum’s mouth a few more times before unbuttoning his dress shirt by two buttons and rolling the sleeves up his arms.

 

Kibum almost drools at the sight of muscled arms. He can see the veins popping under the golden skin and oh, he shivers at the thought of those arms manhandling him.

“Sit down and watch Tv or whatever, Kibum.”

Jonghyun has started pulling out the meats he has bought and cuts them into small pieces, when Kibum comes up to him and hugs him from behind.

“Are you clingy when you are hungry?” Jonghyun asks in between chuckles at the way Kibum is snuggling onto his back.

Oh God blesses this man and his masculine scent. Kibum holds back a moan.

“Seriously, Kibum.” The business man says while stirring the pot full of kimchi stew.

Kibum whines as he is forced to let him go and he pouts against the kitchen counter.

“No fun.” He mutters childishly.

Jonghyun laughs at him and says nothing as he continues working on the stove.

 

It’s surprisingly a fresh image.

Kibum has never seen Jonghyun being that active in the kitchen even from those years back so it’s really charming to watch him cutting and stirring and flipping the pan here and there.

Oh gosh. He’s started to become a pervert, hasn’t he? Kibum wants nothing but to latch onto his broad back again.

 

“Hey, Jong.”

“Yeah?”

“When did you learn cooking?”

“Oh. Well, you know the suffering of living by yourself? That’s the moment when I decide that I have to learn how to cook. I’ve had enough of ordering delivery foods or eating take outs.” He laughs as he pours the recently finished stirred fry meats and veggies.

“How long have you been cooking for yourself?”

“Not long. I just started about a year and let’s say it doesn’t disappoint me that much so you don’t have to worry about having stomachache.”

Kibum grins and stands up to grab the chopsticks and spoons, along with bowls for the rice.

“It smells good.”

“Of course. I made it.” Jonghyun says as he cuts the kimchi, tone full of fake arrogance.

Kibum scoffs and nudges his hips with his own as he scoops the warm steaming rice into the bowls.

“I also bought a portion of sweet sour pork from nearby Chinese restaurant in case you don’t like my cooking.” He says, laughing.

“I’ll eat everything. Come on, I’m starving.”

 

They eat in silence. It’s not awkward but it’s rather comforting.

Having home cooked meals with someone you are close to is amazing and Kibum hopes they could do this more often.

But then again.

Are they close?

 

“What are you thinking?” Jonghyun pokes his cheek.

Kibum shakes his head and mutters a soft ‘no’ before digging for more foods.

No negative thinking when eating. It won’t be good for digestion.

“Hey, Bum?”

“Mm?”

“Can I stay the night?” Jonghyun asks, staring straight into his eyes.

Kibum stops chewing.

“Why?”

“I don’t want to drive. I’m tired.” Jonghyun reasons, smiling innocently like a kid and there’s sauce on his lip, making him looks ridiculously childish.

Kibum snorts and reaches over to wipe the sauce away, only to have his wrist taken by Jonghyun’s hand and have him pressing a soft kiss on each of his fingers.

“Can I?” Jonghyun asks him again, eyes holding an intense gaze that Kibum couldn’t look away from.

His breathe is stuck and Kibum can’t say no to him.

He could never say no to Jonghyun.

“Yeah.”

 

That night, Kibum squirms against the sheets as he feels the trace of Jonghyun’s lips leaving burning scorching hot along his skin.

They have sex again, but this time it feels so different.

It’s not like their burning lustful sex last night or even a quick release of sex from this noon.

This one feels more… intimate.

Kibum wonders what makes it so different from the others.

Jonghyun moves ever so slowly in and out of him. He peppers kisses down his skin like he is the most fragile of China piece in the world. His hands clutch onto him dearly as if he was afraid he would lose him.

It’s slow; very slow.

Kibum loses his breathe as he reaches his end, shuddering in delight when Jonghyun finally finishes and then they bask in the silence without uttering any word.

 

“You okay, baby?”

Jonghyun’s voice sends shiver down Kibum’s oversensitive body and he gulps the saliva down his dry throat, before humming to response to his question.

“Was it good?” The business man has the nerve to ask him and Kibum whines, blushing red as he curls into the covers.

Jonghyun laughs hoarsely before pulling him close to his chest. Kibum presses his back against the other’s chest closer, in need of more warmth from him.

“You seem tired. Go sleep.” Jonghyun whispers before pecking the crown of his head.

Kibum hums at his soft command.

Jonghyun’s voice lulls him into a very, very deep sleep.

 

 

 

Kibum nods as the diligent student is asking about the subject to him. The girl student is really smart and excited to learn more, so Kibum couldn’t help but to feel happy and proud with her.

His colleagues greet him as soon as he steps back into the teachers’ room. He reaches for the small container box filled with pretty sandwiches and completely-peeled grapes.

Jonghyun packs him those and Kibum sighs in content as he watches Jonghyun handling the wrapping plastic and the knife like a professional. Is this how you feel when you are beig taken care of by someone else?

Kibum seriously likes the feeling.

The first bite into the sandwich, Kibum almost lets out a moan because it’s fucking good. He feels the melting tuna on his tongue and the freshness of the lettuce.

Jonghyun should be his personal chef only.

Two pieces of huge ass sandwiches and a couple of grapes, Kibum continues his work of marking his students, until the headmaster calls for him.

 

“Can I help you, Sir?” Kibum asks politely, bowing to the superior male.

The headmaster smiles at him.

“We’ve got a phone call from the Kim Media Group. The contract is done and they ask for one person to come and get it.”

The mention of Kim Media Group makes Kibum’s heart skips a beat. He tries his best to put on his nonchalant face as he questions further with, “And how should I help you with that, Sir?”

The elder grins, all wrinkly and creepy in Kibum’s thought.

“Teacher Do is apparently busy this afternoon so I hope you could help me get the contract for this noon.”

“Alright, Sir.” Kibum says as if burdened but he knows deep inside he is completely excited to be able to see his ex-spouse again.

Jonghyun has surprised him with the sudden visit before, so know it’s only fair if Kibum did as well.

 

 

 

The building is as high as he remembers the last time he steps his feet here. The security is eyeing him as if he was a burglar and Kibum should be offended if he were in his right mind. He is overexcited to be able to surprise Jonghyun.

Well, but Jonghyun should know by now that someone will be coming by to get the contract but does he expect to see Kibum as the representative?

After a short glare and a quick elegant movement of his towards the damn security, Kibum makes his way inside and the girl by the receptionist helps him with the way.

The lift bringing him up feels like moving a little too fast for his liking and Kibum feels nervous at the fact that he is meeting Jonghyun in his workplace again. Maybe he should have rejected the headmaster. He feels like puking.

The metal doors open wide for him to step out and Kibum takes a few deep breathes to calm his racing heart before his shoes step onto the carpeted floor.

He steps closer to where he remembers Jonghyun’s office is located and is greeted by a surprisingly friendly secretary of his ex-spouse. The woman with black-rimmed glasses tells him to sit down for a while when she dials the number to Mr. Kim’s office phone to let him know the awaited visitor from the school has arrived.

Kibum sits up straight when the secretary walks to him and will be guiding him to the CEO’s office. With nervousness, Kibum nods at her and follows behind her towards the damn door separating him and Jonghyun.

The door is opened and then the secretary announces with, “The guest is here, Mr. Kim.”

“Let them in.” Jonghyun’s voice booms, full of authority.

Kibum feels shiver runs down his body and as the secretary lets him enters the room, she then closes the door behind her and the room is so silence.

It’s only the two of them and Kibum stares at the CEO who’s still signing the document without really looking up.

 

Feel like teasing him, Kibum taps his shoe against the carpet and folds his arms in front of his chest.

“Is this how you greet your guest, Mr. Kim?”

The jolt coming from Jonghyun is ridiculously cute and Kibum finds the CEO is staring at him with wide eyes.

“Kibum? You are the guest?”

“Well, what do you think, Sherlock?”

Jonghyun ignores the pen and stands up quick, enveloping him in a tight embrace and Kibum relishes in the scent of the expensive smell coming from him.

“You should have just told me. At least message me or something.” Jonghyun mutters into his neck.

Kibum grins.

“Where’s the fun then?”

Jonghyun steps back, palms cradling his cheeks and then he presses their lips together for a mere soft contact. Kibum almost whines and he follows Jonghyun’s lips when the other leans back, wearing an amused smile.

“I should have not prepared the contract this fast if I knew you were coming here.” Jonghyun says, brushing the bangs away from covering Kibum’s eyes.

“So you could keep me hostage?” Kibum asks.

“Yeah. Or we could do something else,” Jonghyun says again.

Kibum sends him a look. “And that is?”

The man in suit leans close to his ear to whisper, “Like trying the kinky office sex.”

Kibum grunts, jabbing his fingers onto Jonghyun’s waist and it earns him a pained groan.

“You are not fucking me on the papers you are working.”

“But the desk is steady! You should see it.” Jonghyun drags him towards his working desk.

Kibum rolls his eyes.

“You are so pervert. Come on, give me the contract.” He demands.

“Why are you so impatient? Don’t you want to see me for a longer time?” Jonghyun asks, feigning an offended face.

“Stop exaggerating, Jong. I have a plan.”

“What plan?” Jonghyun asks again as he sits back on his leather chair and opens the drawer.

“Dinner plan.”

“With me?”

“No.”

Jonghyun glances at him so quick that it’s almost scary. Almost. Those puppy eyes help a lot.

“With whom?” He demands, voice going an octave lower.

Kibum gulps at the stare, “…with my friend.”

On his way to the Kim’s building, he gets a message from Jinki demanding the promised dinner and Kibum couldn’t refuse his friend for the nth times. Poor Jinki.

“Who’s that? Who’s your friend?”

“Jonghyun, you are acting like a jealous bastard.”

“I am indeed jealous. Tell me, who’s that friend of yours?” He questions sternly, coming closer to him.

Kibum glances away, only to end up yelping when Jonghyun presses his lips against the base of his neck, mouthing the skin.

“Answer me, Kibum.”

“J-Jinki.”

“Who’s Jinki?”

“L-Lee Jinki. Do you know him?”

Jonghyun hugs him close, practically pining him in his embrace.

“That electronics Lee kid?” He grunts.

“He is not a kid. He is older than you, Jonghyun.”

“I don’t like him. He is acting like an idiot.” Jonghyun mutters, pecking his neck.

Kibum manages to free his arms and runs his fingers on the CEO’s hair.

“He is an idiot sometimes. But he is my friend, so don’t call him that. You are no less an idiot than him.”

“Don’t go, Kibum.”

“Silly. I’m hungry and my friend’s waiting for me now. I’ll treat you at other time, ow you finish your work and get home.” Kibum commands him softly.

Jonghyun refuses to let him go at first but with much persuading from Kibum and after two rounds of lip lock and saliva exchanging, Kibum is breathless by the time he holds onto the door handle.

“Call me later.” Jonghyun says to him, still unable to send him go.

Kibum rolls his eyes and waves with a smile to him.

 

His lips are still throbbing and Kibum covers them with the file of contract to avoid ay questioning stare from people.

His heart is still beating way too fast from Jonghyun’s subtle touches here and there inside that office of his where people could see them anytime.

 

Kibum should have seen that another guest with expensive outfit walks pass him and enters the office room he has just left; but he is just too distracted with the thought of his ex-spouse to even pay attention to his surroundings.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It has been four days Jonghyun has not contacted him. Kibum ignores it at first but then after the 117th time of picking up his phone to not find any text message, he starts to feel worried and angered.

His ex spouse is not contacting him and Kibum will not make the first move, no matter what.

He does his work like usual; teaching, marking home works and tests and quizzes, scolding students, ordering take outs.

He even takes some more time to meet Jinki in those four days to make up for the lost time.

Anything. Just anything so that Kibum won’t give up and call Jonghyun first.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And you are ignoring me. Again.” Jinki’s voice rings, alerting Kibum from his daydream.

The look on his friend’s face is desperate and disappointed that Kibum almost feels guilty. Almost.

“Seriously, Kibum. You never pay attention when I talk. Am I really that boring or you just hate me that much?” Jinki complains, eyebrows furrowed.

Kibum chews onto his lip.

“Sorry. I have so much things in my mind.”

Well, it’s not a lie.

Jinki sends him a hard gaze, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Tell me some of it.”

“Uh, exams are coming soon? And I haven’t finished the exams drafts?” He tries.

But Jinki scoffs, waving his hand.

“It’s nothing new. You never do everything quickly. What else?”

“I... Wait, why are you being so noisy into my things?” Kibum shrieks, pointing his fork to his friend.

Jinki holds a hand over his chest, “You call me noisy when I am just being a good friend.”

Kibum sighs.

“Stop being so dramatic. I don't need it when I’m already being one.” He whines, putting his fork down and burying his face into his arms.

He feels Jinki’s hand caressing his head gently.

“What’s bothering you, seriously?”

Kibum contemplates whether to tell Jinki or not. And he finally decides to spill it.

“Do you remember my... ex?” He starts, peeking through his bangs.

Jinki looks surprised as he blinks.

“Yeah? What is it about?”

Kibum chews on his bottom lip.

“We meet each other again and... get acquaintance again.”

There is a flash of surprise and something different in Jinki’s eyes that Kibum can’t comprehend.

“You meet Kim Jonghyun again?” Jinki questions to confirm.

Kibum nods his head, a bit shocked on how Jinki reacts.

“How do you mean with getting acquaintance again? What do you two do?”

“Why do you want to know?” Kibum asks back. He doesn’t understand with the way Jinki asks and the question being thrown to him.

“Isn’t he- no, never mind.” Jinki cuts himself before shaking his head.

This takes Kibum’s attention.

“What do you mean with that? Jinki, tell me!”

Jinki keeps being silent and not answering him, which makes Kibum annoyed. He puts a few bills on top of the table before standing up.

“Kibum, where are you going?” Jinki grabs his wrist, alarmed.

He yanks his hand, “You are not going to tell me so I’m going home.”

Jinki opens his mouth to talk but closes it again.

“I can’t tell you.”

Kibum scoffs, “Then I’m going home.”

He walks away and he barely hears Jinki’s soft voice of: “It’s not my place to tell.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He doesn’t understand why he is being such a bitch towards his friend. He is worried and curious about Jonghyun’s whereabouts. And maybe, his annoyance mixed with his tiredness is thrown towards Jinki in the form of anger.

He feels slightly guilty for snapping at his friend.

Maybe he can call Jinki later.

But now, about Jonghyun.

What is it that Jinki knows about him and not telling him because apparently it’s not his place to tell?

As far as he knows, Jinki and Jonghyun are not having that much of good relationship even though they have some businesses together. What is it that Jinki as someone who is not even friends with Jonghyun knows?

And why won’t Jonghyun contact him up until now?

Is he sick? Or is he too busy? Does he eat well?

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum shakes his head. He is acting like a worried wife-

Fuck.

Realization hits him.

He is acting like he has control over Jonghyun while in fact, they are just two people who used to be married to each other and having a bad break up and end up divorcing. It’s not like they have that ring on their finger that will bind them to be loyal to each other anymore.

Kibum closes his eyes as a desperate sigh leaves him.

He can’t help but to think how screwed he is right now.

Because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it,

He knows that he is still very much in love with Jonghyun,

And he is afraid,

That his feeling grows deeper for the short time they spend together.

And it’s not good news.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I’m fine. Don’t worry._

That’s the only text message he gets from Jonghyun is the fifth day and, fuck him, he is not treating him like this.

Kibum slams his books down, alarming his coworkers around him.

“Teacher Kim, are you alright?”

Poor woman, because Kibum sends her a glare which is saying ‘don’t mess around with me!’

He doesn’t understand what Jonghyun is doing. He disappears for the whole five days and the only news coming from him is a short text saying that he is fine.

He is coming to Jonghyun. He doesn’t care. Everyone can go fuck their own selves. Kibum doesn’t fucking care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He trembles as he stands in front of the high building of Kim Media Group. Kibum knows he should not act on impulse like this and he maybe should have given Jonghyun a call before coming, but he is too impatient to even calm his nerves down.

His first step into the busy building is staggering as the security man glances at him. Kibum is kind of glad that he is wearing a formal outfit today, complete with a long black coat and giving him a style of workers.

Once the security’s gaze is off of him, Kibum scurries away towards the lift and hopes, really hopes that Jonghyun will be in his office. Or his effort will be futile.

The lift dings as he is arrived at the right floor. Now, how is he going to pass Jonghyun’s secretary and gets inside his office? Fuck, he should have thought about this before taking the bus right away from the school to here.

“Shit,” he mutters lowly, glancing around while chewing onto his bottom lip.

He needs a reason, just a mere reason to be able to pass into that office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Excuse me,”

Kibum spins around as he hears a deep voice.

“Yes…?”

The person wearing formal suit is staring at him intently, as if he was thinking, before a wide grin blooms on his lips.

“I’m might be wrong but… are you, perhaps, Kim Kibum?”

“Uh, yes?”

And who the hell is this man? He seems to know hi—

“Choi Minho?!”

 

Yes. He is Minho. They are once friends during high school.

“Yeah, it’s me! It has been so long since I last see you, Kibum! What are you doing here? Are you working here?” Minho exclaims, happy to see a good old friend, but there’s also a curious gaze in his stare.

Kibum shivers. Well, Minho knows that he is used to be married to Jonghyun.

“Ah, I’m not working here. I’m just… visiting Jonghyun.”

Right, visiting. More likely checking and nagging.

There’s a flash of surprise running in Minho’s eyes before he smiles knowingly, “Are you getting back with him?” He asks, voice low as a whisper and Kibum gasps.

He quickly shakes his head to deny it. Minho’s face looks disappointed.

“No! We are- we are just friends!”

Friends. With benefits?

Minho slumps back, not hiding his disappointment.

“I almost think you two are back together. I would be very happy, Kibum.”

“Ye- ah, no. I mean, we are just… friends. There’s no way we can get back together.” Kibum responses, lowering his voice at the last part but he is sure Minho can still hear it.

Minho regains back his composure before giving him a smile, “So, you are visiting Jonghyun, then why are you only standing here?”

“I don’t know how to, uh, pass his secretary.” Kibum admits, feeling embarrassed.

Minho laughs, “Come with me. I have some business with him so I guess you can pass when you are coming along.”

Kibum thanks him.

“Are you promoting another product of your company? Since coming to Kim Media Group can be beneficial, I wonder,” Kibum starts a short conversation.

Minho nods, “Yes. Choi Motors is in the middle of launching another set of sport cars. I’m hoping Jonghyun can help me better with announcing this.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They stop in front of the secretary and she gives Minho a go signal to just enter the office.

Kibum feels his heart throbs impatiently that he almost walks over Minho while he is opening the door.

“Hey there, CEO Kim.”

Jonghyun looks up from the papers, face and hair disheveled messily.

“Minho, hey, come in. You should have –”

His words die in his throat when he sees Kibum standing by the doorway, looking annoyed as hell with arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Kibum, what, what are you doing here?” Jonghyun asks, clearly surprised while he stands up from his seat.

Minho watches in interest.

Kibum taps his foot against the carpeted floor.

“Not happy to see me?”

“No, it’s not like that. I- I’m just,” Jonghyun struggles to form a word before he sighs in defeat, “Get inside, Kibum, and close the door.”

Obeying the plea, Kibum sits onto the couch right after closing the door behind his back. Minho is sitting across him while silently watching with a smile on his mouth.

Jonghyun drops his works behind on the desk before he scoots to the couch and sits beside Kibum.

“I guess you two have met now that you come together.” He says slowly.

Minho nods, “Yeah. You two are still being good friends, I’m so happy to know that!”

Jonghyun flinches slightly; the movement is something Minho misses.

“Yes, of course we are.”

Kibum sends him a glare.

“So, business, Minho?” Jonghyun offers his help first, in hope that Minho can leave them alone right after finishing the deal.

Minho opens up a document and starts talking in business mode with Jonghyun, making Kibum bored and he glances around the office room.

The room is so messy. Jonghyun’s coat is not even being hung properly. There are three empty cups of coffee. Paper works are flooding on top of the desk.

And as he glances at the said man, Jonghyun has dark circles under his eyes. His hair is in a messy state. He has stubbles all over and clearly doesn’t have the time to shave for like a few days.

He wonders what happens with Jonghyun.

Is he so busy and so tired so that’s why he can’t contact Kibum for these few days?

Thinking that way, Kibum almost feels guilty for glaring at him. Maybe he can just make it up for him with a few kisses. After Minho is gone, of course. They don’t need an audience.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, I can do that. Let me contact the marketing and I will call you back, hopefully in a few days.” Jonghyun responses to what they have talked about just now.

Minho nods thankfully.

And Kibum can’t hold himself back anymore.

 

 

 

 

“Are you really that busy that you don’t even eat your lunch?” He asks pointedly.

There is a box of packed lunch untouched at the corner of the desk.

Jonghyun flinches at his tone and he stares at Kibum, “Y-Yeah, I’m a bit busy so I don’t –”

“No matter how busy you are, do not ever forget to eat!” Kibum scolds him.

Minho covers his mouth to hold back a chuckle.

Jonghyun looks stunned and he can only bend his head down like a puppy being scolded by its owner.

“I’m sorry.”

The look Jonghyun is having is so pitiful that Kibum has an urge to lunge forward and envelope him in his arms and press kisses all over his tired face. But no, scolding first, cuddle later.

“Do not say sorry to me! Say sorry to your body! You can be sick for all we know and it will hold you back from finishing your work!”

Minho’s soft laughs stop Kibum from talking any further.

“I’m sorry, but this is so refreshing. I haven’t seen you two act like this for so long. It feels like you two are still, you know.”

Kibum blinks and, ouch. He acts like a nagging mom.

“Uh, I don’t –”

“Why don’t you two get back together?” Minho asks, sending them a hopeful look. Kibum feels slightly sad because Minho is their number one supporter when they are still in high school. Sure, Minho is once angry at them because they get married without telling him but he gets over it and supports them with all his might.

“Minho,” Jonghyun’s stern voice cuts in.

Kibum feels awkward now.

Even though Jonghyun and him have been having a few… intimate moments together, they have never once talked about what their relationship is. It’s like the both of them know there is nothing they can do and that’s why they always avoid having conversation regarding that topic.

“No, like seriously,” Minho starts off softly, eyes gazing at the both of them gently, “I really hope you two can get together again. I will always be your supporter. No matter what.”

Kibum feels he is unable to response to what Minho has just said.

He doesn’t even dare glance at Jonghyun, afraid to see what his expression might be. He could be angry for all he knows.

“Minho, actually, we,” Jonghyun starts and Kibum snaps his head up, unable to believe that Jonghyun seems to want to tell Minho about what the two of them are.

But, yes.

What is the relationship between the two of them?

“Yeah?” Minho is alerted in interest.

“Actually, we –”

 

 

 

 

His words stop when the door is opened with force.

Kibum doesn’t know who the person is, but from the look of Jonghyun and Minho, it’s someone they don’t expect to see.

 

 

 

 

“Oh, you have guests.”

 

 

 

 

Who? Who is it?

He looks so rich. His style is expensive and extravagant.

 

 

 

 

“W-What are you doing here?” Jonghyun speaks sternly, even though he has not overcome the shock.

Who is it that makes Jonghyun so shaken up? Who is this young man?

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Minho and… whoever you are,” the male says, gesturing to Minho and him, “I guess… Jonghyun is announcing our engagement to you guys?”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Kibum!”

Fuck him. Fuck that guy. Fuck everything.

He keeps speed-walking as he ignores the repeated calls of his name.

“Wait! Kibum!”

There is no way he is going to wait and stay and listen to that bullshit. He has enough of this.

“I said wait!”

There is a hand gripping onto his wrist and Kibum finds himself being forcefully spun around. His eyes meet Jonghyun’s pleading ones and God knows how much he wants to kiss that sadness away from his face.

But Kibum knows that he feels more sadness right now than him.

“What is it now?”

Jonghyun sends him a look to please hear him out but Kibum is blinded with jealously and anger to even think rationally.

“Please, just listen to me. I will explain everything to you.”

Kibum yanks his hand out of his grip and hisses, “I don’t need any explanation from you.”

He leaves Jonghyun as he walks again.

A part of him wants Jonghyun to leave him alone so he could think properly, but another part of him wants Jonghyun to run after him and never let him go so easily.

As he doesn’t hear the footsteps following after him, Kibum feels dejected and disappointed. He should have known better that there is nothing in between him and Jonghyun.

As much as they have nothing between them, Kibum knows he is so fucking jealous over that rich guy who is going to be wed to Jonghyun.

It’s ridiculous but clearly visible that his whole heart still belongs to his ex spouse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun sighs as he watches Kibum walks further away from him. Should he really give him some space or run after him?

But, seeing that Kibum doesn’t even want to listen to him, Jonghyun decides to give him some space for a while.

As he walks back into his office, he finds Minho glaring at the guy sitting on the opposite of the couch.

“You are back. Who is that?”

“What do you want?” Jonghyun ignores his question and walks straight to his desk to finish some works. He is kind of glad that Minho is still there with him.

“You are so cold. We are going to get married, you know.”

“I am not marrying you. That is final.” He points it out.

The male clicks his tongue, “Oh, please.” He says in a sarcastic tone, “I don’t want to marry you as well, you shitty dino.”

“What the fuck?” Jonghyun grunts at him.

“Both you and I know that this is because of deal. The marriage off, then the deal is off. Nothing too complicated.”

Jonghyun rubs his temple, “Get out.”

“Sure.” The male gives him a sweet smile before he turns on his heels and heads towards the door, not forgetting to blow kisses to both men in the room.

Minho grimaces at that before he glances to his friend. As soon as the door is closed, he springs out of his seat.

“What the hell is that? What engagement? What marriage?”

“I don’t know. Fuck, I don’t know anymore.” He slams his hands down to the desk.

“What kind of deal that consists of you marrying the heir of Lee Construction?”

“I don’t fucking know. Ask my old man.” Jonghyun grumbles.

Minho shakes his head, “You can’t marry him. He looks crazy.”

Jonghyun huffs, throwing down the pen and grabs his coat.

“I can’t work anymore. Screw this shit.”

“Where are you going?” Minho stops him.

“Find something else to do. Or talk to Kibum maybe.”

Minho nods.

“Just make sure you explain everything to him. Make sure that he won’t misunderstand this whole marriage thing.”

Jonghyun stares at him before he manages to give him a weak smile.

“Thanks, buddy. You have always been supportive of us.”

There is a glint of pure happiness in Minho’s eyes.

“Of course! Who won’t support the two of you being together?”

Jonghyun gives him a somber smile, “You know who and look what happens now.”

The smile drops off Minho’s face and he sighs apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t talk about it.”

“It’s not your fault,” Jonghyun pats him on his arm, “I need to talk to Kibum though.”

“Yeah, go ahead- But, wait, Jonghyun,”

“What’s up?”

Minho stutters before he asks,

“What’s your relationship with Kibum right now?”

Jonghyun stills at the question and he goes silent for a moment. Minho thinks he has crossed the line with his question and he is about to apologize when suddenly Jonghyun sends him a smile and answers him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stupid Jonghyun. Fuck him. Dumb. Idiot. Argh, fuck you!”

Kibum huffs hitting his pillow to his bed repeatedly. It takes him a few hours until he finally can calm down, but with one unanswered call from Jonghyun, he goes angry and mad again.

“Who does he think he is? Fucking me and then getting married to someone else? Does he think I’m that easy? I won’t let him step on my pride anymore!”

He grumbles and roars, like a child getting annoyed that his favorite toy is being taken away.

But wait, it seems similar-

“Fuck no! He is not my favorite! He is just- just-”

Ding dong. The bell to his apartment rings and rings and rings again. Kibum should have known who it is but he still stomps his way to open it.

“Who is it-” He barks aggressively as he opens the door, only to yelp loudly when the visitor pushes past him and pressing him against the now closed door.

Kibum blinks at the sudden quick movement, not being able to comprehend the situation or about who the hell is pressing onto his back.

 

 

 

 

“Kibum, listen to me.”

Fuck, it’s him.

As he struggles to break free, Kibum grunts and tries his best to spin around and it is really hard because Jonghyun has those guns in his arms and gosh the feeling when he clutches onto them-

Stop, stop.

Kibum manages to turn around and glares at the sad looking Jonghyun.

“Get out or-”

“Baby, listen to me. Please.” Jonghyun hugs him tight, muttering the words into his neck.

Kibum huffs as the embrace gets tighter and tighter on each second. Jonghyun doesn’t seem to want to let him go anytime soon.

So he goes slack and sighs.

“What game are you playing? I’m tired with this.” Kibum mutters into the air.

Jonghyun shakes his head, “I’m not playing any game, baby. Trust me. I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

“Is it funny to see your fiancé and me being in the same room?”

“He is not my fiancé. I have no fiancé.” Jonghyun growls.

Kibum sighs as he feels the soft lips mumbling words against his skin and hell, it feels so good to be hug this tight by Jonghyun. He is so warm and he smells so good, he can spend forever nestled in his arms.

“You know... My father is the one behind this.” Jonghyun whispers tiredly into his neck and Kibum stills at the mention of it.

His father. Yeah, should have seen it coming.

That man is always coming so strong, so dictating, and so scary.

“And you have no say in this?” Kibum whispers back.

Jonghyun snuggles into his neck.

“I have just found it out a few days ago. Apparently he has been planning this for months.”

Kibum stares ahead as Jonghyun keeps snuggling into him. He wants to lift his arms and hug Jonghyun back, telling him that everything will be okay and that he should not worry about anything.

But he knows that nothing is going to be okay because he has no control over this. He is no one.

He was no one at that time.

And he still is no one right now.

There is nothing he can do.

“What are you going to do now?” He whispers the question.

Jonghyun shakes his head, “Just hug me. Please.”

The request sounds so broken and Kibum fulfills it in an instant.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Jonghyun intertwines their fingers together, Kibum locks his gaze on the male on top of him.

He is still as handsome as he first sees him years ago.

Jonghyun dips down lowly to give him a soft kiss on his lips and Kibum closes his eyes.

The kiss is so sweet, Kibum notes, as it is only a simple press of their mouths together, relishing on the contact. Jonghyun breathes into his mouth, whispering a breathless call of his name and Kibum arches his back off the bed.

Jonghyun bucks his hips forward, pushing a few slow thrusts into him and Kibum lets out a low whine. He tightens the grips between their hands.

As he throws his head back, Jonghyun presses kisses after kisses all over his neck, chanting his name again and again.

Kibum nods, as if telling him that it is not his fault. Because, really, nothing is his fault. Even the separation from years ago, nothing is his fault. Nothing was their fault.

“It’s okay,” Kibum whispers against Jonghyun’s mouth as they meet to kiss again, this time Kibum being the one to eagerly press for more.

Jonghyun gives him thrusts, hips delivering mind-blowing pushes that make Kibum lets out a long moan and his toes curl in pleasure.

“It’s okay. It’s really okay. Everything’s okay, Jong.” He says to him, more like reassuring himself rather than Jonghyun.

The other male nods against his chest, pressing a kiss just on top of his beating heart and Kibum watches him fondly.

Damn it. What is going on between them? How come they end up like this?

Can’t they just... be happy for at least once?

Kibum chokes out the word of ‘okay’ when Jonghyun comes into him, surprisingly so powerful and quick and leaving Kibum more breathless than he should have been.

As the orgasm hits him, Kibum blinks the sweat out of his eyes and he finds Jonghyun staring at him with so much affection in his round eyes.

He says nothing and he keeps staring with those sorrowful eyes of his, making Kibum feels his heart wrenches in unbearable pain.

What will be the end of them?

Jonghyun snuggles into his neck, panting and just simply breathing in his scent. Kibum closes his eyes to at least calm his heartbeat but they open up again in surprise as Jonghyun mouths some words into his skin.

Three words and eight letters.

It has been so long.

Kibum closes his eyes, feeling the bile rising up his throat and he can’t find himself to reply back. He knows that Jonghyun is not waiting for him to answer him. Their relationship is too complicated right now.

They say nothing and Jonghyun doesn’t even let go of their fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the morning comes, Kibum wakes up alone in his bed. The other side is still warm and Kibum curls against it in hopes to calm his heart.

Jonghyun is gone by the time he wakes up. It’s nothing new but surprisingly, Kibum feels like crying for not telling him the same words at the previous night.

 

 

 

 

I love you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“What’s your relationship with Kibum right now?”_

_Jonghyun stills at the question and he goes silent for a moment. Minho thinks he has crossed the line with his question and he is about to apologize when suddenly Jonghyun sends him a smile and answers him._

_“Why do you ask?”_

_“I just… I thought that you two get back together or what. I mean, I really hope you can get back with Kibum. I’m sorry but I still think the both of you belong together.”_

_Jonghyun lets out a chuckle, one that sounds so strained and sorrow._

_“Thank you… for still thinking that way. Not everyone thinks that we can be together. I know you understand.”_

_Minho nods, unable to look into Jonghyun’s eyes for any longer because they look so sad and he can just see the pain in them._

_“Kibum said,” the taller male starts again, “that the both of you are only friends. Is that true?”_

_There is a flash of hurt conflicts in Jonghyun’s eyes and Minho gulps back the guilt for saying it. Maybe he should not tell him after all._

_“I don’t know how we end up like this. One talk turns into ten, one meeting turns into ten. He might just see me as… friend, but,”_

_Minho stares back as Jonghyun sighs before continuing with,_

_“I’m trying to make him mine again. God knows how much in love I am still with him. I just hope he still feels the same. If not… then it might be the end of us.”_

 


	13. Chapter 13

Jonghyun sits still on his leather seat in his office. As he looks around the room, he realizes that he has everything. Perfect job, countless money, great employees, stable company, and good friends.

The only thing he doesn’t have in his life is... love.

He once had that love, but because he was such a loser, a wimp, he lost it.

His phone rings and Jonghyun answers the call.

“Hello, Jonghyun? How did it go?” Minho’s cheerful voice asks from the other line.

Jonghyun smiles at how supportive his friend is. He is thankful to Minho for being such a very good friend. No one else is being so kind to him.

“Jonghyun?”

“Hey,” Jonghyun answers softly, clearing his throat.

“How was it?”

“Well, it’s ended now.”

“Great! Now you two could just- Wait, what?!”

Jonghyun chuckles, his voice chokes. “It’s over now. He doesn’t want me.”

“Why? How?”

“Who wants a coward like me? No one.” He mutters, covering his eyes with the heel of his palm.

“Jonghyun, you are no-”

“I-I have to go now, Minho. Thanks... for caring.”

As he drops his phone down onto the desk after turning it off, Jonghyun allows himself to break down for a moment. It has been so long since the last he had a time for himself. His life always revolves around people and truthfully speaking, it’s hard to cope with. People expect too much on him. He has such high expectation to shoulder on.

He wants to be free. He wants to choose his own choice.

“Shit.” He hisses, wiping his tears away.

It hurts now that he allows himself to feel. For so long he locks himself from feeling. He does not need feeling in business world. He has to be smart and to avoid any loop hole. He is expected to success.

He lost everything. He lost his only chance to love and he lost himself. He often questions about his identity.

Just... Who is he?

The name plate on top of his desk tells that he is

Jonghyun, Kim.

Chief Executive Officer of Kim Media Group

Is he really?

 

 

 

The intercom beeps and Jonghyun wipes his tears away.

“Mr. Kim. Your father wants to meet you in the meeting room, Sir.”

Jonghyun freezes. Why now?

“Tell him to wait. I will be there in ten minutes.”

“Most certainly, Sir.”

He hopes ten minutes are enough time to dry his tears and put on his walls back.

 

 

 

 

 

“You are wasting my time.”

Jonghyun bows lowly.

“I’m sorry, father. But there are some important paper works that I have to finish immediately.”

His father waves him off without listening to his excuse. Jonghyun stands still and keeps his mouth shut.

“I heard you were rude to Taemin yesterday.”

“Who...?”

“Your fiancé.”

“No, father. He was distracting my works and-”

“There is no way to talk about your fiancé, Jonghyun. I thought you know better than that.”

He keeps silent and grips onto his fists tightly.

“You must know this deal is very important. I don’t need you to ruin what I have planned for so long. This is all for you.”

Yeah, for you. Jonghyun doesn’t even want to know from which perspective that this will benefit him.

“The announcement for the engagement will be held next month. You better fix your attitude and take him out. Make him like you so that he would say good things to his family.”

Jonghyun keeps mum.

“Do you understand me, Jonghyun?”

“...yes, father.”

His father nods before leaving him alone in the meeting room. Jonghyun rubs his face.

He is tired.

Very, very tired of this.

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum can’t help but to feel so conflicted. He is fidgeting for the whole working hours and everyone can see how he is so on edge.

“Teacher Kim, are you sure you are alright?”

His co-workers are so worried because he is not acting like himself.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Thank you.” He sends a smile to the worried co-worker. He is kind of thankful that they are so kind.

It has been a few days and Kibum couldn’t reach Jonghyun. None of his messages are replied and none of his phone calls are connected. What’s wrong? What happened? Is Jonghyun so busy that he doesn’t have time to use his phone?

He is so worried because that last time Jonghyun was out of reach; he starved himself without eating and buried himself in his works. What if he is sick?

Kibum goes back home with mind full of the thought of Jonghyun. He almost misses his stop.

He tries calling Jonghyun again but to no avail, the call is not connected.

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun sits still as he watches the male in front of him sipping onto the champagne.

“Nice dinner. I enjoyed it.”

“Glad to know.” Jonghyun mutters flatly, dropping the napkin down to the table before standing up from his seat.

The male smirks. “You want to get away from me that bad?”

“Taemin,” Jonghyun sighs, “is there anything else that you want?”

“We can talk, you know? I’m not that bad.” Taemin shrugs, before propping his chin on top of his palm.

Jonghyun gives up and drops back onto his chair.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything. Your works, your friends, even... your lover.”

Jonghyun sends him a sharp gaze. “I don’t have a lover.”

Taemin has an amused smile. “You sure? Because it didn’t seem like that the last time.”

The words stop Jonghyun from talking any further. He sighs.

“He is not my lover. Not anymore.”

Taemin leans closer to him. “I’m a good listener.”

Jonghyun doesn’t seem convinced and he keeps his mouth shut. His companion notices his hesitation before muttering, “I don’t seem that bad, you know. You can tell me anything. I won’t tell anybody.”

The offer is tempting. Jonghyun needs someone to talk to. And seeing that he will be married to him, it doesn’t hurt to spill a bit about his memory.

“You really won’t tell anyone?”

Taemin nods. “Cross my heart.”

“But, why are you being so kind though? I mean, you are different from the way you usually act. You always act like-”

“A spoiled brat? I know, I heard that a lot.” He smirks.

Jonghyun blinks in awe. His companion seems to be quite interesting.

“People say I am a spoiled brat, so I act like one. Public wants what they want, why don’t give them a show then?”

“So... you are only acting?”

“Yep. Well, not really. I’m quite spoiled, honestly.” Taemin grins.

Jonghyun feels a smile tugs on his lips.

“Why do you always act so annoying then?”

“It’s fun. Moreover to see your response. It’s very entertaining and I find myself want to tease you more and more.”

“It’s not funny.” Jonghyun grumbles, relaxing into his seat.

Taemin chuckles before he blows out in a full round of laughter. “You should have seen your face! And also your tall friend. He looked like he wanted to kill me with his eyes!”

Jonghyun imagines Minho’s gaze and that makes him laughs.

“You don’t seem so bad.” He comments. The male across him rolls his eyes.

“Please,” he mocks, “everyone wants a piece of me. Look, I know we are both are… forced in this but let’s not make anything more difficult. The least we could be are friends.”

Jonghyun sees the outstretched hand in front of him. Taemin waits with a wide grin.

And he sees himself agreeing to the offer.

“Friends.” He says while taking his hand for a handshake.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kibum! It’s surprising that you asked me out for a dinner!” Jinki breathes in surprise, sitting down onto the chair.

Kibum smiles at him. “I feel bad for ignoring you. And sorry about that last time.”

Jinki waves his hand. “Ah, don’t worry about it. Everyone has their own bad day. So, whats up with life?”

“Nothing new. Hey, let’s order something. I’m hungry.”

Jinki helps him with his chopsticks while Kibum blanks out.

“There is something bothering you. You can tell me, I will try my best to help. What’s wrong?” Jinki asks, looking concerned. Kibum hesitates in telling people about what’s bugging his mind. People judge too fast, what if Jinki would judge him too? That he is being the wrong one here?

“Nothing. Eat your meat.” He sighs, shaking his head.

Jinki frowns.

“You keep ignoring my offer to help you. Try to open up a bit, Kibum. Don’t keep everything to yourself. It’s not good.” He says softly.

Kibum puts down his chopsticks and takes his glass of soju.

“Okay, so I… I think I made one fatal mistake that I could never fix.” He mutters lowly, pouring himself more to drink.

“And what kind of mistake is that?”

“My mistake is not being honest enough.”

Jinki says nothing. Kibum takes that as a cue to continue.

“What should I do? I kept telling myself that I didn’t have the right to feel that. It was not my position. Not anymore. What happened before was half of my fault, but I wanted to have it back. When the chance was offered in front of me, I was not honest and now I lost it. I don’t know anymore.”

Jinki slowly pats his arm.

“Is it about Kim Jonghyun?”

Kibum looks up at him. “You know about him? Ah, yeah, you know. You business people know each other. Say, what do you know about him? Have you met him recently? Because I haven’t.”

Jinki glances away, “He is… okay, I guess. I don’t really have any grudge or problem with him, so he is okay. And no, I haven’t met him. I don’t have any business with him for a moment. Why… why would you meet him? What’s between the two of you?”

“Funny,” Kibum chuckles, chugging another shot down his throat, “because I don’t know myself. I don’t know what’s between us.”

“You are friends?”

“Nope. Far from that.” Kibum mutters, sighing. “I don’t know how he is. The last time I met him was… so long ago.”

“Kibum –”

“I think,” he cuts off, “there is nothing between us. Nothing is left between us. We are just two people who used to be married to each other and now we should live our own respective life.”

Jinki stops him from chugging another shot. “Kibum, you have drunk enough.”

Kibum sobs. “Everything was supposed to be like this from the beginning! But why would I feel so hurt here?” He hits his chest, turning into a full crying. Jinki panics and pays for their bill before bringing Kibum to his car.

“You are drunk.” Jinki sighs, watching Kibum lolling his head up and down.

“I’m not. I’m just depressed. I need alcohol in my blood.”

“Kibum, alcohol doesn’t solve your problem!”

“I don’t care! Nothing can solve this so I need distraction.”

Jinki shakes his head before he drives towards Kibum’s apartment. “I’ll take you home. Try to sober up or you won’t be able to go to teach tomorrow.”

Kibum ignores him and locks his blurry gaze out of the window.

 

 

 

 

Yeah, he is not honest enough, even with himself.

He keeps denying everything, when it’s as clear as the day that he is still… still… that.

See?

He can’t even tell it to himself.

 

 

 

 

“Kibum, do you have any plan for Saturday?” Jinki asks suddenly, driving into the intersection around Kibum’s apartment.

“No. Why?” Kibum mutters.

“I… I got this movie tickets from my cousin. Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

Kibum glances at him right at the time Jinki stops the car in front of his building.

“Lee Jinki,” he calls.

The male looks awkward.

“You don’t… you can’t possible asking me out for a date, can’t you?”

Jinki looks awkward and he glances away. “Uh, a… a friendly date?”

Kibum sighs, “Oh my God.” He opens the door and climbs out of the vehicle.

“Wait! Kibum!” Jinki scrambles with his seat belt before finally flying out to run after him.

As Kibum nears his building, Jinki stops him by grabbing onto his wrist and spinning him around. “Hear me out, okay?” He pants nervously.

“Jinki, please don’t sa –”

“I like you, Kibum. I have always liked you for so long!” Jinki blurts out, holding onto his wrist tightly.

Kibum’s eyes widen as he hears it. His friend likes him? How come he doesn’t realize or see the sign?

“Lee Jinki, you are kidding.” He takes a step back.

Jinki chews on his bottom lip nervously, before tugging him close. “I have always liked you. I don’t think I would tell you this but you seem sad and down and I just want to tell you that I will do anything to make you happy and lift your mood again. I don’t want to see you being so sad just because of one person.”

Kibum shakes his head. “No, you are mistaking your kindness with liking. Jinki, you don’t like me.”

Jinki looks conflicted before he pulls Kibum into a hug. Kibum yelps against his shoulder.

“Kibum, can you please give me a chance?”

“Look, Jinki, we don –”

 

 

 

 

His words stop and Kibum feels his breathe hitches when he sees a familiar car across the street.

That’s Jonghyun’s car.

And Jonghyun is standing, waiting beside it.

 

 

 

Kibum’s mouth parts as he wants to call for his name but no sound could come out.

Jonghyun stares at him with a gaze full of sorrow. He gives a sad, reassuring smile at Kibum before he gets into his car and drives away.

 

 

 

Kibum has never felt this kind of pain. It’s like he can hear his heart breaking into million pieces.

It’s really over, isn’t it?

 


	14. Chapter 14

He misses Kibum. He misses him so much. It has been a very long time since they met. He doesn’t know how Kibum is doing nowadays. It’s not that Jonghyun doesn’t want to go and see him; it’s just at the fact that he doesn’t have the right to see him.

Kibum has moved on. That’s what he thinks.

After seeing Kibum with Lee Jinki, Jonghyun finally feels the same feeling of breaking to the point where he doesn’t want to do anything, just like what he felt a few years back then.

Why would he go to Kibum’s place that night? What would he say if he even managed to meet him? There was nothing left to say.

But maybe that was his destiny to watch Kibum being brought into someone else’s embrace, getting tightly hugged by someone else that was not him. Jonghyun had lost his chances multiple of times. It was not his place to get hurt.

It hurt, though. It still hurts now.

Jonghyun wonders, as he leans back onto his couch and stares up onto the ceiling, what he planned to do even if he managed to talk to Kibum at that night? Just to say hello? Or to beg Kibum to take him back? Or just to say goodbye?

 

 

 

 

He waited for the whole three hours at that night. He waited inside his car, practicing on what he should say when he was to finally face to face with Kibum.

A car stopped just in front the building and Kibum got down from it. Jonghyun took a deep breath to calm himself before he got out of his car.

Kibum seemed to be having a conversation with someone and with a proper look, Jonghyun was kind of surprised to find out that it was Lee Jinki. The two talked for a moment before Lee Jinki had Kibum wrapped in his arms.

Jonghyun froze as his heart skipped a beat.

Ah, so this was how they would end.

A chuckle left his mouth and Jonghyun felt his eyes were blurred with unshed tears.

Kibum looked up at him, seemingly surprised and not expecting to find him there. Jonghyun put on his best face, giving Kibum a smile to say that “you have done well, you have moved on, I hope you have your happiness, forgive me, and forget me” before he quickly got into his car before anyone could see his tears.

Jonghyun drove his car to nowhere, he couldn’t even care. He just needed to get away from the place, from the people that could hurt his heart like this.

A strained sob escaped his lips and he drives his car to the side road, unable to drive anymore.

Drop by drop of tears rolled down his cheeks, falling down onto his trousers. The scene of Kibum with someone else kept repeating in his head, like a broken tape.

People said, you couldn’t forget your first love.

Jonghyun chuckled bitterly as he finally understood the meaning. You couldn’t forget your first love so that you would be haunted by it for the rest of his life.

Why should he even meet Kibum from those years ago if they wouldn’t end up together? Was it just to torture his heart? Was it just to play with his feeling? Was it his destiny to suffer just because of his love for the same person? He got two chances to have the very same person, but he failed in both.

Kibum was… never his to have.

Jonghyun choked on his tears, his head leaning against the steering wheel. A hand held his chest because it hurt; it hurt so much to know that he had failed in gaining his happiness. He didn’t want anything else, he just wanted Kibum. His whole life was controlled and ruled by people around him; just this one, just for this one, couldn’t he follow what he wanted the most?

No; the voice inside of his head said. You have no right to choose. It said again.

 

 

 

And now with him sitting alone in his apartment, eyes blank and heart aching, Jonghyun wonders what will be the end of his life story. Could he finally move on and have his own happiness? Even though it’s not what he wants? Will he be freed of this suffer and gain his own happy ending just like everyone else?

Maybe it’s time… to stop trying.

He could get hurt less.

 

 

 

 

Grabbing his phone, Jonghyun dials the numbers that are oddly familiar to him nowadays.

“Hey, Taemin. Up for some drinks?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, you are telling me you saw your ex with someone else and now you gave up? I thought you are better than this.” Taemin huffs, gulping down his drink in one shot.

Jonghyun sends him a weak glare. “It’s not even my choice. I can’t do anything about it. Try to be in my shoes and you would understand.”

Taemin shrugs. “I don’t want to suffer like you. You don’t look good, by the way. Try erasing that frown off your face.”

“I don’t care. It’s not like everyone pays attention to me.”

“People pay attention to you! You are the Chief Executive Officer of Kim Media Group! Everyone wants a piece of you; except me, of course. You are not my type, sorry not sorry.”

Jonghyun huffs, nudging the other male away. With a swift move, he pours another drink into his glass and takes a quick shot from it. Taemin watches him silently.

“You could stop drinking, you know. It’s your fourth bottle already.” He reprimands.

“Why do you care? You don’t want a piece of me, you said,” Jonghyun grumbles, easily irritated now that he is half drunk.

Taemin snorts in disbelief. “You are such a kid! Can’t you take a joke?”

“So, you are joking? You do want a piece of me?”

“I can’t believe you,” Taemin huffs tiredly, “Look. Whatever you are feeling right now… don’t blame everyone about it. I believe in destiny, Jonghyun, and I believe that you will end up happy no matter what. Whether you will be happy with that ex of yours or someone else, I don’t know, but you will. Trust me.”

Jonghyun stares silently at him, before he breaks into a small smile. “You are a brat. Why are you talking about destiny and all that jazz?”

Taemin groans. “Whatever!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up with pounding head is not the sensation that Jonghyun enjoys, but he can’t blame anyone about it. He drank his ass off last night and managed to get home with Taemin’s help. He remembers the glare from Taemin as he was dumped onto his couch.

“Remind me to never go for a drink with you again.” Taemin had said before he left his apartment.

Jonghyun grunts, turning around on his couch, while trying to slowly open his eyes. The world is shining so brightly by now and with instinct, he suspects that it’s already six.

Gosh, he doesn’t want to go to work. He really wants to just laze around and nurse his hangover with warm soup or something. He is not ready to face the stacks of papers again. Damn, just with the mere thought of it makes his head hurts even more.

Giving up, he sits up straight and glances all over his spacious apartment. He doesn’t really remember who designed the interior but he does know that he doesn’t really spend his time here. Most of time is spent in the office, making more money, or he spent it with Kibum in his place.

Kibum. Heh, just a mere thought of his name makes Jonghyun chuckles bitterly. He doesn’t have the right to even think about the male. He has lost everything.

With a sigh, Jonghyun stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. He needs a very cold shower to cure his headache.

 

 

 

 

 

 

As soon as he steps into his office, his secretary begins to recite his schedule for the day and points to the high stacks of documents on top of his desk. Jonghyun internally groans. He needs a fucking break, damn it. It seems like he needs another round of drink.

_Are you alive?_ Taemin’s message comes into his phone.

_Barely. What’s up?_

_You didn’t seem like you would make it alive last night._

_Aw, are you worried about me?_

_In your dreams. I just don’t want to be accused of murder case._

Shitty brat, Jonghyun chuckles. He finds a very good friend in Taemin. At first he found him very annoying and irritating, but now Jonghyun feels like Taemin is the only one who could understand him the most. Maybe because the both of them are forced into the same situation.

_Fuck you._

_No, thank you. You are not my type._

Jonghyun ignores the last text message and he goes to work with his papers. The faster he finishes everything will be good, so he could down himself in drinks again. It’s like his own consolation.

Halfway through the day, Jonghyun hears the intercom buzzing.

“Sir, My. Choi is here to see you.”

Jonghyun sighs. Expect Minho and his overly caring side. He doesn’t have the time to deal with the pity in his friend’s eyes.

“Scheduled him for another meeting. I’m busy now.”

It’s not that he refuses his friend’s affection, but he really doesn’t need to listen to Minho spilling about impossible things between him and his past.

It takes a moment before he hears the sounds of Minho’s footsteps going away. The last thing he needs is to have Minho breaking into his office.

His lunch is being delivered by his secretary into his office. He barely touches it, only stealing a few bites of it while he keeps doing his work. If he is lucky, he could leave his office in no less than two hours. Maybe Taemin would be kind enough to be his drink buddy again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun puts the newly signed documents onto the other side of his desk, reaching for another one, when his phone beeps from a new text message.

What is it now that Taemin wants? That kid just loves having all the attention on him—

Hey. How are you?

Jonghyun drops his phone as if it is burnt with fire. Is he dreaming or Kibum is really sending him a text?

A very big part in him wants to reply to the message and tells him that he is not okay, he is not alright, he is not doing well, he is not eating his lunch, so you better come here and shove the food down his throat to make him better. But the conscience part in his head, the one that is stronger to control him now, is telling him to ignore the text, because by doing that, he could avoid getting hurt again.

Jonghyun gulps and glances away, reaching for his papers to distract himself.

Why would Kibum send him a text? Does he want to be friends with him? Only friends and nothing more, right, because he is going out with Lee Jinki?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The door to his office is opened and Jonghyun flinches in surprise.

“Father.” He breathes out in shock, not expecting to see his father standing there and staring straight at him.

Jonghyun stands up from his seat and walks towards the couch, where his father has already taken a seat on. The old man gives him a hard stare.

“I heard that you get quite close with Taemin.”

Jonghyun bends his head down and gives a small nod as an answer. It’s not like he is not expecting this. His father is very concerned about everything that is involving Taemin and Lee Construction.

“Very good. I know you will like him.” His father says, a faint tone of proud is visible in his voice. Jonghyun internally winces at that. Is he only proud of him because he is close with the son of the powerful male who owns a business that is making a deal with this company? A marriage deal?

“Yes, Father.”

“Do you like Taemin? He is a nice kid.”

“He is… good. Surprisingly a good person.” Jonghyun answers truthfully as he remembers the words from Taemin last night that consoled his broken heart. He is a very, very good friend.

“Excellent. Now I don’t have to hold back the engagement.”

Jonghyun snaps his head up to look at his father.

“What?”

“The engagement will be announced in a week. Get ready. Make yourself presentable in front of the public.”

“But, Father, you said it will be announced next month?” Jonghyun is in the crisis of panic because he doesn’t expect himself to be tied down with a knot with someone else this fast.

“Public will start to question about the closeness between you and him. It will be beneficial for us to announce the engagement sooner. I want you to keep being on his good side. This is an important deal for us. Don’t disappoint me.”

Jonghyun slumps back to the couch, feeling his energy left him. His father has just said that he will be engaged to Taemin in less than a week and that this marriage is clearly only a business deal.

Isn’t it… nice? Jonghyun could be laughing his ass off if his father is not here.

Such a nice life he has here.

“Do you understand, Jonghyun? Do not fail this.”

“I understand, Father.”

The man stands up and walks away out of his office, the door is closing behind his back. Jonghyun sits silently on the couch. His phone rings and he goes to see the caller. Upon seeing it from Taemin, he understands that the other male has already known about this plan, too.

_“Hey. Are you up for another drink?”_ Taemin’s voice asks from the other line, seemingly happy and everything, but Jonghyun knows it’s fake. This sudden news is not only affecting his happiness, but Taemin’s, too.

“Yeah, sure.”

He could use some drinks with Taemin to ‘celebrate’ their engagement.

 

 

 

As Jonghyun leaves his office with his phone in his pocket, he misses the text message of,

_I’m sorry. Can we talk?_

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Kibum, do you have any plan for Saturday?” Jinki asks suddenly, driving into the intersection around Kibum’s apartment.

“No. Why?” Kibum mutters.

“I… I got this movie tickets from my cousin. Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

Kibum glances at him right at the time Jinki stops the car in front of his building.

“Lee Jinki,” he calls.

The male looks awkward.

“You don’t… you can’t possible asking me out for a date, can’t you?”

Jinki looks awkward and he glances away. “Uh, a… a friendly date?”

Kibum sighs, “Oh my God.” He opens the door and climbs out of the vehicle.

“Wait! Kibum!” Jinki scrambles with his seat belt before finally flying out to run after him.

As Kibum nears his building, Jinki stops him by grabbing onto his wrist and spinning him around. “Hear me out, okay?” He pants nervously.

“Jinki, please don’t sa –”

“I like you, Kibum. I have always liked you for so long!” Jinki blurts out, holding onto his wrist tightly.

Kibum’s eyes widen as he hears it. His friend likes him? How come he doesn’t realize or see the sign?

“Lee Jinki, you are kidding.” He takes a step back.

Jinki chews on his bottom lip nervously, before tugging him close. “I have always liked you. I don’t think I would tell you this but you seem sad and down and I just want to tell you that I will do anything to make you happy and lift your mood again. I don’t want to see you being so sad just because of one person.”

Kibum shakes his head. “No, you are mistaking your kindness with liking. Jinki, you don’t like me.”

Jinki looks conflicted before he pulls Kibum into a hug. Kibum yelps against his shoulder.

“Kibum, can you please give me a chance?”

“Look, Jinki, we don –”

 

 

 

 

His words stop and Kibum feels his breathe hitches when he sees a familiar car across the street.

That’s Jonghyun’s car.

And Jonghyun is standing, waiting beside it.

 

 

 

 

Kibum’s mouth parts as he wants to call for his name but no sound could come out.

Jonghyun stares at him with a gaze full of sorrow. He gives a supporting smile at Kibum before he gets into his car and drives away.

Kibum has never felt this kind of pain. It’s like he can hear his heart breaking into million pieces. Jonghyun had just left and he is doing nothing here? How come Kibum is just staring at him like this without trying to stop him?

It’s really over, isn’t it?

“Look, Jinki,” Kibum mutters, finally able to push the male away from him. Jinki looks hopeful and Kibum almost feels bad for him, almost, but he feels worse towards Jonghyun.

It feels like he is cheating on him.

“Jinki, I... I’m touched that you like me, more than a friend, but... but I can’t do this.” Kibum whispers softly, slowly watching the expectant look on his friend’s face falls down into a disappointed one.

“Kibum, won’t you... won’t you give me a chance?”

He shakes his head, taking a step back.

“I can’t. I can’t force myself, Jinki. I’m sorry. I’m truly sorry.”

“You still love him, don’t you?” Jinki asks seriously and Kibum feels the same clench in his chest that he has been feeling for the past days. He can’t find it in himself to answer it. Jinki seems to understand his silence response better though.

“You do.” Jinki states, as if it is something that everyone can see.

“Jinki. I’m sor-”

“No, no, Kibum. Stop apologizing,” Jinki says with a strained smile hanging on his lips. Kibum feels so bad.

“But I...”

“No, seriously.” Jinki chuckles bitterly, “You can’t help it. I should be the one, to be apologizing here.”

Kibum opens his mouth to say something back but Jinki laughs softly, waving his hand in front of his face.

“You don’t have to feel bad, Kibum. From the very beginning, it’s already a lost battle for me.”

Jinki looks so sad and Kibum feels like the biggest jerk ever in the whole world for hurting such kind guys around him. He feels like he is doing a crime.

“You would still consider me as friend, right, Kibum?” Jinki asks, holding a hand out to wait for a hand shake.

Kibum stares at the hand for a second before he steps close to pull Jinki into a hug. A friendly hug.

“I’m sorry, Jinki.” He whispers sadly. Jinki chuckles and pats his back.

“Stop saying sorry, you ungrateful child.”

Kibum sniffs his nose. He feels so bad towards Jinki, for being such a bad friend, and for not able to return his feeling. Jinki has always been there for him.

“Thanks. And sorry again.” He says.

Jinki pushes him away playfully. Kibum waits silently for what Jinki is going to say next.

“Live well, my friend. Don’t take anything for granted. Don’t do anything that you will regret. Don’t lie to yourself.”

Kibum looks at his friend and Jinki sends him a knowing smile. “I know you very well, Kibum. Those years of friendship don’t go waste. I understand how you are thinking and if you are afraid of something you don’t want to admit, make sure you walk out of that fear. You wouldn’t want to regret it for being late.”

“What do you mean-”

“You understand perfectly about what I mean, Kibum.” Jinki winks at him and waves him bye before he goes back into his car.

Kibum watches as Jinki drives his car away and gives him the last wave for the night.

Regret for being late?

What does Jinki mean with that? What is it that Jinki means with Kibum doesn’t want to admit?

Kibum unlocks the door to his place and slips inside with a sigh leaving his lips. It feels like a very hard day.

He gets a little tipsy, gets a confession from his friend, and gets to see that sad smile from his ex.

It was so sad; Jonghyun’s face. Kibum clutches onto his chest as he closes his eyes. The image of Jonghyun giving him a smile full of sorrow makes him lets out the first sob.

It feels like everything slowly comes back to him, hitting him. Kibum covers his face as tears start to stream down his face.

Jonghyun... He never did anything wrong. The only mistake he ever did was for being too loveable. He is too lovely. Kibum can’t even resist him. But even though he can’t resist him, he also can’t admit it.

He can’t admit it to anyone. He can’t admit it even to himself.

It feels like he is taking it for granted. Jonghyun had been so sweet. If people see, they might think Jonghyun is the bad one here. But in reality, it’s Kibum who is the bad man here.

He gave Jonghyun the hope of being able to get back together again. Jonghyun had been so clear in speaking about his feelings, in doing affections, in everything. Kibum knows the look Jonghyun had always given him. It was the same as those years ago.

Is it really so hard for Kibum to admit it?

Is it really so hard to just admit that he is still very much in love with Jonghyun?

There. He admits it. Kibum has never mentioned the word of ‘love’ even in his mind. His first and only love was Jonghyun and they ended up broken.

That day when he met Jonghyun for the first time again after their divorce, Kibum felt so many feelings he thought he should not feel came resurfacing back.

That night when Jonghyun had told him he loved him, Kibum ignored the conscious voice in his head to admit and say it back. It was simply an offer from Jonghyun. An offer which simply said that if he were to accept him back, then they could be together. Jonghyun had made it clear that he wanted him back and no one else.

And Kibum?

Well, he fucked up.

He didn’t give an answer. And that simply meant rejection.

Kibum groans, hitting his head to the door. How come he is such an idiot? Jonghyun has offered him his love once again and he ignored it. Now Jonghyun might think weirdly upon seeing him with Jinki. He knows that look, that look in Jonghyun’s eyes said so many things regarding sadness.

“Oh my God.” Kibum mutters, his voice cracking as he sobs.

Jonghyun was always in love with him. Jonghyun is always in love with him.

And Kibum...?

“Oh my God. Oh my God, I love him.” Kibum admits for the first time, teary eyes going wide as realization hits him a bit too late.

He loves Jonghyun. Of course, who is he kidding with?

“Oh God.”He grunts, internally scolding himself for being like this.

He just hopes he is not late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jonghyun has not contacted him for a while. Kibum is jittery while working, stealing glances to his phone, fidgeting around. He can’t stay still, knowing that he fucked up big time and how he had hurt Jonghyun.

He really wants to text Jonghyun. Not too excessive with phone calls, he is not ready to hear his voice without having his knees buckling down.

Would Jonghyun reply him though? Would Jonghyun give him a chance?

Kibum bruises his own lip by biting onto it, as his fingers keep deleting the words and typing others, only to delete them again.

So he settles with the simple and friendly question of: _Hey. How are you?_

He hopes, he freaking hopes that Jonghyun would reply him though.

It takes him the whole school day until he finally realizes that Jonghyun is not going to reply his text. What does he expect? He won’t be replying too if he is in Jonghyun’s shoes. Kibum would be butt hurt and act even worse than this.

It’s dismissal time for him and Kibum sits in the bus, fingering his phone strap nervously. Should he send another text? But what should he say? He hurts Jonghyun, then what should he say?

Apology! Of course! How could he not think about that?

 _I’m sorry. Can we talk?_ Kibum types in his phone and prays to God that Jonghyun would reply him.

Kibum worries his lip as he unlocks his door. His phone is placed on top of the kitchen counter while he drinks a glass of water. He can’t take his eyes off of the device.

During his simple dinner which consists of kimchi fried rice topped with fried egg, Kibum stares straight at his phone. It takes him thirty minutes to realize that he won’t be getting any response.

Kibum sighs, pushing his bowl away and burying his face into hid folded arms. Oh God... Jonghyun must be really angry at him. What should he do now? Should he come to his office again so they can talk? But what would he say? Would Jonghyun even let him in?

“Argh. I’m so screwed.” Kibum ruffles his hair, slumping down against the metal counter.

He misses Jonghyun so much though.

And he is really sorry... for not saying I love you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He takes a day off so he could enjoy being relaxed and pondering over his sad love life because Jonghyun has not replied to any of his text message for the whole one week. Kibum has run out of idea of what to say to Jonghyun. He really wants to beg on his knees, if needed, so that Jonghyun would listen to him and if possible, take him back.

Kibum wants to fight this time. He doesn’t want to lose Jonghyun again like that time years back ago, just because he didn’t want to fight for him. He doesn’t want to end up regretting everything like before.

He wants Jonghyun back. Oh God. How come he is so slow in admitting this?

Kibum shudders, leaning his head back onto the couch and ignoring the low buzzing from the television. Now that he admits it, it feels so right, so fulfilling. He likes the fluttery feeling in his chest everytime he as much as thinks about Jonghyun. He feels like being a teenager again. Funny; Jonghyun could make him feel so many things at the same time.

_“Breaking news.”_

Kibum blinks and jolts up questioningly, wondering why his ears could catch the words from the television all so suddenly.

_“The latest news we got is that: the heir of Lee Construction is to be engaged to the Chief Executive Office of Kim Media Group. The engagement party will be held in three days and this is rumored to be the most expensive party for the year. More updates to come about the wedding which will be held in a few months. We congratulate Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee!”_

“Oh my God.” Kibum whispers in dread. He completely forgets about it. Fuck. Jonghyun has a fiancé and he completely forgets about it. He completely doesn’t remember about that last time Jonghyun had come here, looking so weak and explaining his father’s plan in doing this.

Kibum grabs onto his phone and dials Jonghyun’s numbers.

“Please, please. Answer the call! Jonghyun, fuck!”

His call is directed to voicemail and Kibum curls into a ball, sobbing into his knees.

Is this a punishment for him? Because he is ignoring Jonghyun for all this time? Because he doesn’t want to admit his feeling? Because he keeps taking Jonghyun for granted?

“Jjong, oh God—I love you, Jonghyun- I –”

Kibum sobs, wanting to have Jonghyun’s arms around him and wanting to hear his voice of telling him that they will be fine.

When in reality, they are not.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“What have I done to deserve this.”

Jonghyun laughs at the defeated question from Taemin as they lay together at the rooftop of his building; empty bottles of alcohols surrounding them. They have gone through a whole day of drinking their ass off. It’s not like they like it. Alcohol just serves as the best distraction. They need distraction from the cruel world.

“Nothing. You are just too much of a brat.” He responds, giving Taemin a teasing nudge with his elbow.

Taemin scoffs, ignoring his nudge. He says nothing but then he sighs.

“I… don’t want this. I want to go travel around the world. I want to meet handsome men with tall body and dance with them. I want to have one night stands with them. Then I want to meet a special someone, and that’s when I want to marry that one. Not like this.”

Jonghyun stares at the night sky, the night breeze is blowing and he shivers but he does nothing about it.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but… not in this life, Taemin. We don’t have that chance of freedom in this life.”

Taemin sighs.

“What about you? What do you want?”

Jonghyun ponders, before he lets out a bitter chuckle. “What do I want? Does it have any use to wish for something?”

“You can have a wishful thinking. Remember, nothing is impossible in this world.”

“Hmm. What do I want, huh? Well, for the first step, I want to be free.” Jonghyun starts, his tone somber and has a hint of sadness that Taemin can’t help but to notice. He glances at Jonghyun while the male continues, “I want to be free from all the things forced onto me. I’m thankful that I have everything. I have the position, I have the money, I have everything complete in front of me, but,”

He pauses, trying to find the right words to describe what he is feeling. Taemin waits patiently.

“But I, I don’t want all of those. I just want to live my life without being afraid of found out, without being afraid that someone would find me and accuse me of something, I mean, I just –”

“You just want to be with Kim Kibum.” Taemin concludes for him. Jonghyun shuts his mouth.

“I… I do, but… I can’t.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. I do. I love him, but maybe we are not destined to be together in this life. We met twice but we still couldn’t be together twice. If that’s not the sign, then what is it?”

Taemin shifts around, folding his arms under his head. “I don’t know. It still seems to be the destiny’s unfinished work to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s say. People always say to give your best for the second chance. I don’t think you have done your best here, Jonghyun. No offense, I’m not siding with anyone. Kim Kibum also hasn’t done his best here.”

“Taemin, drop it.”

“No, no, we need to talk about this. Tonight is about our miserable life so don’t leave any single thing out.” Taemin says and that forms a tiny smile on Jonghyun’s lips.

“Alright. What else?”

“You continue about what you want, Jonghyun. You are still at your first.”

Jonghyun smiles. “Okay. What’s next? Hmm, I don’t want to regret anything. If I have the chance, I would choose the only thing that I want the most, regarding what’s on the finish line.”

“Mm. Good one. Next?”

“The third one is,” Jonghyun pauses again, wetting his dry lips, “I want to go back to the time before I divorced him.”

Taemin smiles. “Uh huh. Why?”

“I don’t want to be a coward. I just want to tell him how much I love him and that I won’t give a fuck about what my dad said. It might sound selfish but I just want him. God, I love him so much.”

He gets a pat on his arm and Jonghyun glances at Taemin who is sporting a small smirk on his face.

“What?” He asks.

Taemin shrugs. “You seem like you need some kind of consolation pat, so here I am, buddy.”

A soft laugh bubbles out of Jonghyun’s mouth. “Thanks, but no, thanks.”

Taemin sends him a stinky look before he scoots closer. “Hey. Tell me more about your tall friend from the other day. Is he single?”

Jonghyun gives him a pointed look. “Oh wow. You ask about another man to your fiancé. Is this the life I will have in the future with you?”

Taemin rolls his eyes. “Stop pretending as if you are looking forward to this. Just tell me if he is still single, because he is handsome as fuck.”

Jonghyun smiles, breathing calmly. “Yeah, he is. Minho doesn’t have the time to date so I guess he is still single. He is hard to woo though, so you have a hard task to do.”

“I like challenge. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah? Well, he was the only friend who was very supportive towards Kibum and me. He still is.” Jonghyun murmurs. Taemin side glances him.

“Hey, Jonghyun?”

“Yes?”

“Can I know what happened between you and Kim Kibum a few years ago? What made you guys divorced?”

Jonghyun stills for a moment before he closes his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Taemin watches him silently. “It still hurts you.”

“It always does.” Jonghyun replies softly.

“You don’t have to tell me if you are not ready. It’s okay.”

“No, I think it’s time for me to tell someone about it. I have been holding onto it for so long. I just hope you won’t be bored with my story though.”

Taemin shrugs. “I love story telling, so shoot.”

Jonghyun takes a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh wow.” Taemin breathes, blinking his eyes.

Jonghyun chuckles. “Is it boring? You seem sleepy.”

“No, I just need a moment to make a conclusion that your dad sucks.”

Jonghyun laughs, holding a hand over his stomach at the chosen words. “I know, right.”

Taemin says nothing as he laughs with him. The both of them lay down on the ground, watching the black pitch sky and relishing in the silence of the night.

“I know that this sucks,” Taemin starts again, his tone solemn and regretful, “but I still hope for a good marriage life with you, you know.”

Jonghyun glances at him, smiling. “Yeah. Me, too.”

Taemin sits up straight and looks down at him. He has a small smile playing on his lips as he offers a hand towards him. Jonghyun follows him suit in sitting up, staring at the offered hand in question.

“Let’s have a life together that we won’t regret because we understand each other.” Taemin says, grinning.

Jonghyun watches him for a second before he chuckles. “As long as I don’t get to see your bratty side too much.”

Taemin snickers at him. “As long as I don’t get to see your whiny side too much.”

Jonghyun chuckles then he clasps their hands in a handshake.

“Deal?”

“Deal.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Kibum chews on his lip nervously. He keeps dialing Jonghyun’s numbers but he can’t get connected to him.

 _“Kibum? What’s wrong?”_ Jinki’s surprised voice greets him from the other line, not expecting him to call him after the whole confession fiasco.

“Jinki, I’m sorry for bothering you but… do you have Choi Minho’s numbers?”

Yes, his last resort is Minho. He hopes Minho knows something about what is happening here and that he could help him.

_“Choi Minho? Why would you need his numbers?”_

“Please, Jinki. Do you have it or not? This is urgent!”

 _“O-Okay, I will text you.”_ Jinki stutters and Kibum whispers a quick thank you before hanging up.

Jinki sends him a text in less than a minute and Kibum wastes no time in dialing the numbers.

_“This is Choi Minho speaking. Who is this?”_

“M-Minho, it’s me Kibum.”

_“Kibum? Kim Kibum?”_

“Yeah. Are you… are you busy? Can you talk?”

 _“Kibum, what’s wrong? Do you need any help?”_ Minho asks from the other line.

“D-Do you know anything about Jonghyun? I can’t reach him. He won’t answer my calls!” Kibum is practically screaming into the phone, feeling panicked.

Minho sighs. _“I’m sorry but I can’t even meet him. He won’t let me in when I visit his building.”_

Kibum slumps back in disappointment. “W-What about… his engagement plan?”

_“Kibum, why are you asking this? What do you want to gain from this?”_

“What do you mean?”

_“You didn’t want him, why are you asking this right now?”_

“What? I’m not- I don’t –”

_“Jonghyun told me he wanted you back, but you didn’t.”_

Kibum clamps his mouth shut.

_“He told me he went to get you back but then he also told me you didn’t want him. He called himself a coward.”_

“Jonghyun, he… I didn’t say that… I didn’t want him.” Kibum mutters weakly.

Minho is silent for a moment before he mutters a soft, _“But you didn’t say you want him either.”_

Kibum bends his head down. Yeah, he didn’t say anything. Well, he in fact said nothing.

“I… I want to meet him.”

_“What for?”_

“Minho, he is getting engaged in less than two days! What do you mean ‘what for’? We need to- to stop it!”

_“Kibum, I want you to make it clear of what you want to gain from this. Why would you stop this? You are not his lover and anything.”_

Kibum’s breathe hitches at the realness of the words. It’s like a direct slap to his face.

“I… I know but,” he chokes, “but I don’t want him to be with anyone else.”

Minho hums. _“Why don’t you want him to be with anyone else?”_

“I,” Kibum’s lips tremble, his grip is tightening on his phone, “I love him.”

He can almost see the smile forming on Minho’s face from the change of the tone he uses. _“There. Is it that hard to admit it? Kibum, you are so hard headed, I don’t know what else to do with you.”_

Kibum lets out a breathy chuckle. “I want him back. I love him. I love Jonghyun. I… I don’t want him to be with someone else other than… me.”

Minho hums in agreement. _“I do agree with you, Kibum, and I really want to help you with all my might. But there is nothing we can do here.”_

Dread fills Kibum’s heart and he curls into himself even more. “Are you sure? We really can’t do… anything?”

_“This is Jonghyun’s father. You, of all people, should know the best of how cruel he could be.”_

Kibum shudders. Yeah. He knew. He knows. He could still remember it like it had just happened yesterday.

“Yeah.”

_“Kibum, I want you to be strong, okay? I believe in destiny and if you and Jonghyun are really meant to be together, then it would happen. Trust me.”_

Kibum forces a smile. “Okay. Thanks, Minho. I don’t know how I should pay you back.”

Minho chuckles. _“There’s nothing you should pay me back for. Just with you being happy with Jonghyun is enough for me. Look Kibum, I don’t know what I can do, but I’ll try to get in touch with Jonghyun. When I could do, I would call you immediately. Until then, don’t lose hope, okay?”_

“Okay. Thanks, once again.” Kibum whispers before he hangs up the call.

Oh. This is stuck. All he can do right now is to wait for what the destiny has written for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

No can’t do. He can’t be just sitting his ass of there in home when the date is getting closer on each passing second. No. He needs to do something, anything.

That’s how Kibum finds himself stepping down from the taxi and now is standing right in front of the high building of Kim Media Group. He needs an answer. He needs to stop Jonghyun from whatever this trap he has fallen into.

But— Kibum freezes. What would he say to Jonghyun? I mean, what could he do to stop this engagement? This is not something easy that could just be finished with a single flick of his fingers. He needs a plan, but what and how?

Kibum worries his lip as he chews down on it. People might be wondering why there is a guy standing in the middle of the walk street, looking all nervous and panicky, but Kibum could care less for now.

Okay, so now he is running out of idea.

A shadow looms in front of him and Kibum looks up, lifting his gaze off of his fidgeting shoes. There is someone standing there in front of him and Kibum wonders where he had seen this person before because the person seems oddly familiar. There is a smile sent to him and Kibum tilts his head aside questioningly.

“Um,” he stutters for a second.

“It’s been a long time, Kibummie… Don’t tell me you have forgotten about this old man?” The person asks with a warm smile and Kibum chokes on his saliva.

“G-Grandpa?”

 


	17. Chapter 17

“What is it that I heard about you failing your exam?”

Jonghyun bent his head down, avoiding his father’s piercing gaze. He hated it when his father was angry. He couldn’t guess what his next punishment would be.

“I-I’m not the only one failed in it. Everyone in the class failed because it was really hard!” He tried to reason, he really tries. It was just that his father didn’t listen to his reason.

“You should have passed it, you stupid!”

Jonghyun gulped and muttered a soft apology to his father. After an hour of listening to the lecture about how he would be grounded from going out other than to school, Jonghyun deflated and went back to his bedroom.

Ah. He couldn’t have a date with Kibum now. What should he do? But wait. His father wouldn’t be home tomorrow so he wouldn’t know whether he followed his punishment or not right? Jonghyun grinned.

Speaking about Kibum… what would that cute boy do right now? Oh, Jonghyun missed his little boyfriend! He loved him so much and he couldn’t wait for tomorrow because school day meant meeting Kibum and sharing little kisses in the library.

 

“Hyung,” Kibum whined softly. Jonghyun ignored him and continued to peck his mouth again and again. Kibum huffed, pushing him away. His face was red in pink and Jonghyun was sure he liked it as well but he just didn’t want to admit it.

“People might see!” The younger boy reasoned. Jonghyun grinned.

“Let them see! I’m just kissing my own boyfriend because I love him! What’s so wrong with that?”

Kibum whimpered, both his palms held onto his burning cheeks, and Jonghyun giggled. His boyfriend was so cute!

“Kibum, do you want to come to my house today?”

“Didn’t you say you are grounded, hyung?”

“My father wouldn’t be home! He is too busy flying all around the world so no one would know except for Grandpa, of course!”

Kibum nodded his head hesitantly.

 

Luck was not on their side because as Jonghyun pushed the gate open and entered the house with Kibum trailing shyly behind him, he found his father standing in the hallway and looking so close in screaming.

“What do you think you are doing, Jonghyun?”

“F-Father,” Jonghyun stuttered, moving to hide Kibum behind his back. Kibum stood still on his feet.

“I thought I made myself clear that you are grounded. Why would you bring your friend here?”

“I… Father, you said I couldn’t go out but you didn’t say about me someone visiting me.” Jonghyun tried his luck. He was talking back and he was scared but he had to try.

“You brat!” The man shouted and Kibum squeezed his eyes closed, his hand clutching onto Jonghyun’s fingers.

The man saw the gesture and he went even angrier than this.

“Who’s that?”

“M-My friend, father.” Jonghyun stuttered.

“No friends holding hands. Let it go.” The man said coldly and Kibum released his hand almost immediately. Jonghyun kept a securing arm around his boyfriend.

“I need you to leave my house, boy.” The man said to Kibum and Jonghyun for once agreed with his father.

“Kibum, I will see you tomorrow at school, okay?” He whispered lowly and Kibum nodded. He gave Jonghyun’s waist a comforting squeeze before he ran out of the house.

“Who was that?”

Jonghyun bent his head down. “My… boyfriend.”

The man grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the living room. “How dare you. I sent you to the school to study, not so you could play around with anyone!”

“I-I love him! He is my boyfriend! And I keep my study!”

“Shut up! I don’t want to see you with that boy again! I have all the plans intact and I don’t need you to ruin it.”

“Father!”

“Go to your room!”

Jonghyun clamped his mouth shut and dragged himself to his room.

 

***

 

“Hyung! W-Wait!” Kibum whined, a hand clutching onto the strap of his backpack while the other one was clasped tightly into the other’s bigger palm. Jonghyun glanced at him, stopping for a few seconds.

“Kibummie? Are you okay?” He asked, warm palms cradling the other’s cheeks. Kibum huffed, trying to regain his breathing back and nodded.

“Just… don’t run too fast, Jonghyun hyung,” he pouted. Jonghyun smiled and nodded, before pecking his lips briefly. A smile bloomed on Kibum’s face and he watched when Jonghyun intertwined their fingers again.

There was something they had to do before the day ended.

It was their rushed plan, without thinking clearly, and it was their adrenaline, pushing their courage forward. It was risky but for them, it was worth it.

Kibum panted as he tried to catch up with Jonghyun’s eager footsteps. His hyung was so eager, really, really eager.

Arriving at the public office, Kibum stared up at the building, still feeling amazed that they were going to do this. Jonghyun tightened his hold on the other’s hand before entering the place with confident written all over his face. Kibum bit down his bottom lip and silently followed him from behind, heart pounding in anticipation.

The officers were working, the building was filled with people signing in papers, telephones ringing, and adults walking here and there.

Stopping in front of the officer who was working on his desk, Jonghyun greeted him silently.

“Excuse me, Sir. And good afternoon.” His voice was shaky and Kibum could tell that he was also nervous but his eagerness conquered everything.

“Can I help you, kid?” The officer looked up from his papers; forehead furrowing at the sight of two barely-adult boys standing in front of him.

Jonghyun smiled, nodding his head at the question. Kibum waited.

This was it.

“Yes. We would like to register our marriage.”

It came to a shock; both to Kibum and to the officer.

To Kibum, because even though this was their plan, he still couldn’t believe that they were acting so reckless.

To the officer, because even though this was not really rare, it was still surprised him.

“…marriage? You two?”

“Yes.” Jonghyun nodded, tightening his hold around Kibum’s hand.

“How old are you?” The officers judged, staring up and down. They were both kind of short-legged so it was hard for him to believe them.

“I’m nineteen. He is eighteen. We are legal.”

“Barely. But still, are you sure, kid? I mean, this is not a game, this is not something you could break tomorrow or whatsoever.”

“I know. We know. We wouldn’t be here if we were not so sure.”

Kibum was still amazed that Jonghyun could speak so confidently over thing this big. He could still feel himself shaking.

The officers told them to sit in front of him and he grabbed a few papers that they should fill and asked for their identity card. He took a lot at it and excused himself to go and make a few phone calls while the two boys filled the papers.

“Hyung?” Kibum tugged onto his sleeve. Jonghyun hummed questioningly while jotting down their names on the papers and so on.

“Are you… you won’t- won’t regret this, right?” He asked carefully, because this decision was made by impulse.

Jonghyun stared at him with a huge smile and muttered a no, before reassuring him with a gentle kiss over his head that no, he wouldn’t regret this.

The procedure went kind of smoothly, save for the officers who was looking at them from time to time.

They put their sign and any other things that would make it official, before they were handed a few papers for them to take and the officers saved the others into the official drawer.

 

They were married. Legally.

 

Jonghyun thanked the officers over and over again, before taking Kibum’s hand and pulled him outside. Kibum could only giggled at the way his boyfriend, no scratch that, his spouse looking like an overexcited puppy.

They stepped out of the building and walked down along the street, both silence with their own thinking.

It didn’t take them long to stay silent because out of nowhere, two cars stopped right in front of them.

Jonghyun became alerted and guarded when he realized the car plate numbers and true to his thought, climbing down from the car was his parents. He could see Kibum flinched and he quickly shielded his little spouse with his back.

“Kim Jonghyun! What have you done?” His father was fuming.

Kibum could see the another car was his dad’s and with a low whimper, he glued himself onto Jonghyun’s back.

“Kibum, son? What’s happening? Why did we get a call saying that you are… you are registering a marriage?!” His mom demanded for an explanation.

Jonghyun rummaged through his bag and pulled out the official papers, showing them to the adults confidently.

“We are married officially now and you can’t do anything about it!”

There, he announced it. The adults gaped at him and it took only a second before Jonghyun saw his father fuming and marching towards him. He hid the papers and took some steps back, keeping Kibum behind his back.

“You ungrateful child! I will end this right now!”

“Father, couldn’t you be happy for me at least once?” Jonghyun shouted, trying to look for a way to run. He saw another car driving closer and Jonghyun thought it was miracle for him.

He ran with Kibum and hid behind the one who had just stepped down from the car.

“Grandpa,” Jonghyun called, asking for help while he hid behind the old man’s back.

The old man stared at the fuming male. “Keep it down. You are making a scene.”

Jonghyun’s father growled. “Father, don’t side with that kid!”

“Don’t say that. He is your son.” Grandpa said with a frown. He then turned to the two young boys. “Get inside the car, you two. It’s cold here.”

Jonghyun nodded and climbed into his Grandpa’s car, bringing Kibum with him.

“It’s okay now. We are okay. Grandpa is here.” He muttered, caressing Kibum’s head.

 

They got a small house as a gift from Grandpa and Jonghyun couldn’t be any happier than this. They got to enjoy their first night in the house, staining the bed with sweat, and spending the afterglow with laugh.

He had thought it was over. They were married, they were happy; but that was not the end.

Jonghyun had heard about how Kibum’s parents’ business was getting tight, they were on the edge of bankruptcy. He had never thought that his own father was the one behind that.

 

“You are my son, so I will get you back.”

“Why would you do this?” Jonghyun asked, teeth gritted and fists curled.

“You do not ruin what I have planned to you, Jonghyun. You could get married to whoever you like, have a ring on your finger, but you won’t escape your destiny.”

“Father, you couldn’t be serious in using Kibum’s parents to threaten me.”

“Oh but I do. I could just make a single call and they would end up being stray on the street. You don’t have your Grandpa here, Jonghyun. No one could save you this time. Your Grandpa is out to cure himself.”

Jonghyun felt tears pricked in his eyes.

“You are so cruel.”

“And you are so stupid. If you think you could escape from me, then you are wrong. It’s your choice, Jonghyun. You can choose what’s more important than this.”

A tear dropped down as Jonghyun made his decision.

 

“Kibum, let’s get a divorcement paper.”

He thought that he heard it wrong and Kibum glanced at his supposed to be spouse.

“Hyung? Today’s not an April’s Fools, right?”

“No, I’m serious. We really need to end this.” Jonghyun muttered.

Kibum felt himself trembled. “But why?”

“We… We can’t be together, Kibum. We were blinded by young love and we acted on impulse. Look where it got us now. I don’t want to trouble you more than this. I shouldn’t have asked you to marry me.”

Kibum felt his heart churned in pain. “Hyung, you can’t be serious telling me that.”

Jonghyun said nothing other than, “I’m sorry.”

“But you said that we would be together forever! We could face anything if we were together! Why would we divorce now? Why? Why?!” Kibum shouted.

“Because I’m scared!!” Jonghyun shouted back, his voice louder and Kibum was silenced.

“I’m scared, Kibum. There’s nothing I could do. I don’t have any power.” Jonghyun sobbed, his tears trailing down his cheeks. Kibum was no different from him as they cried.

“Hyung,”

“My stupid decision brought us here, all alone and scared and feeling threatened. I brought this misfortune to you and your family. All because I talked back against my father. I love you, Kibum, but we need to end this.”

Kibum choked on his tears. “You promised that we would face it together.”

“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun shook his head.

“But now you back away because you are scared of your father.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He chanted.

“You disappoint me.”

“I just want to keep you safe.”

Kibum chuckled bitterly. “Keeping me safe? A coward like you? You are kidding me.”

Jonghyun closed his eyes as the words hit him like a slap. Yeah, he was a coward. He couldn’t keep his love with him and he gave up as what his father expected him to. He was a coward who couldn’t even make his love stay.

“I’m sorry, Kibum. I love you so much, but I’m so sorry.”

Kibum turned his back to him, walking away. “I hate a coward like you.”

Jonghyun watched his back getting further away as the last words echoed in his head.

“Hate me so you could be happy. Hate this coward who couldn’t even hold your hand without being afraid.”

 

By the end of the day, the divorce papers were signed, rings were out of their fingers, and no more bound could tie them together.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kibum worries his lip as he chews down on it. People might be wondering why there is a guy standing in the middle of the walk street, looking all nervous and panicky, but Kibum could care less for now.

Okay, so now he is running out of idea.

A shadow looms in front of him and Kibum looks up, lifting his gaze off of his fidgeting shoes. There is someone standing there in front of him and Kibum wonders where he had seen this person before because the person seems oddly familiar. There is a smile sent to him and Kibum tilts his head aside questioningly.

“Um,” he stutters for a second.

“It’s been a long time, Kibummie… Don’t tell me you have forgotten about this old man?” The person asks with a warm smile and Kibum chokes on his saliva.

“G-Grandpa?”

“That’s right. Look at you. You have grown into a fine young man.”

Kibum still can’t believe his own eyes. Grandpa is here? Right in front of him? Standing there with a smile and looking so healthy?

“Grandpa- but- how- I mean –”

Grandpa laughs at him. The old man reaches for his hand and holds it. Kibum shudders because oh he misses Grandpa so much. He hasn’t seen him for so many years and he hasn’t changed at all! Except of getting old but he still looks so kind and lovely.

“Do you have time, Kibummie? How about a cup of warm tea with this old man?

“O-Okay,” Kibum mutters, forgetting everything and he gets ushered into the car he himself doesn’t realize has been parked right behind him.

Grandpa talks to him while the driver drives the car away. They arrive at a private tea house and Kibum still can’t get over the fact about how rich some people are.

“Kibummie, how are you?” The old man asks with a smile right after a cup of tea is served for each of them.

“I-I’m good, Grandpa.” Kibum stutters. “How about you? When did you get back?”

“Oh, I got back here just a few hours ago.”

“You should have rested.”

“How can I rest when I know that my grandson’s life is about to be ruined?”

Kibum locks his lips at the mention of the grandson. Oh, right. Jonghyun. He needs to stop the engagement.

“Grandpa –”

“What were you doing standing in front of the building just a while ago?” The old man cuts him, looking too serious for his liking. Kibum gulps the saliva down his dry throat and he glances away.

“I- I was just… just trying to meet Jonghyun.”

“You are still in contact with Jonghyun?” Grandpa looks interested as a tiny smile is playing on his lips.

Kibum nods. “Yeah, we… we met a while back.”

“How come?”

“I… Grandpa, you are really curious, aren’t you?” He teases to break the tension and the old man laughs softly; his hoarse voice sends Kibum a sense of calm.

“Of course! You don’t know how long I have been wondering about the people. During my treatment, I can’t help but to worry about you young people.”

“But you are now healthy, right, Grandpa?”

“Yes, yes. Don’t try to change the topic, Kibummie.”

“Oops.” Kibum snickers. “Um, well, the school I’m working for is having some kind of cooperation with Kim Media Group so that’s how we met again.”

“And are you still in good term with Jonghyun?”

Kibum’s breathe hitches and it doesn’t go unnoticed by the old man.

“Kibum? Tell me everything.”

“Grandpa –”

“I need to know everything if you want this to work, Kibum.” Grandpa presses and Kibum blinks. What does he mean?

“I- We went out together and a few meetings turned into a habit and… and old wounds and feelings were reopened again and- Grandpa, it hurts.” He whispers softly.

The old man watches him with a soft gaze. “You still have feelings for him.”

“O-Of course I do!” Kibum admits. It’s easier now after he had admitted it to himself. “I could never… forget him.”

Grandpa says nothing as Kibum fiddles with the cup of the tea. The drink has gone cold for the whole time they are talking.

“Jonghyun, he… he wanted to get back with me but I, the dumbest person ever, didn’t give him an answer. And now he is about to be engaged to someone else.”

“Jonghyun has never stopped loving you.”

Kibum lifts his head up in surprise. Grandpa sends him an amused look. “What? I might be old and sick, but I remember every single thing my grandson told me.”

“I… I still love him, too.” He mutters lowly.

“I know.” Grandpa smiles at him. “And that’s why I’m here, Kibum.”

Kibum stares at him questioningly.

“I’m truly sorry for what my son had done to you and your family. He didn’t only bring misfortune to you, but towards his own son, too. Jonghyun is suffering a lot because of his father’s greed. But this is my turn to take care of this.”

“Grandpa…?”

“I ask you once again. You love Jonghyun, don’t you, Kibum?”

Yeah. Who is he kidding with?

“Yes. Yes, I love him.” He answers with certainty.

The old man smiles proudly. “Then let’s begin the game.”

“Game? W-What game?”

Grandpa grins. “The engagement game.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum is puzzled by the time he is dropped onto his own place. Grandpa has given him subtle hints about what he is about to do.

The only thing that Grandpa keeps repeating to him is that: “Get ready tomorrow. My driver will come pick you up and that’s when our game will begin.”

“What the hell, Grandpa? I don’t understand!” Kibum grunts, throwing himself to his bed.

He sighs.

He didn’t get to see Jonghyun again today. He picks his phone and dials the numbers he has been dialing for the last few days. He gets connected to voicemail again and Kibum groans in annoyance.

“When will I get to see or hear from him?”

Soon, Kibum. Soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum gulps as a limousine stops right in front of him. The driver comes down and gives him a polite bow.

“Master Kim has ordered me to drive you to the place.”

He could only nod as the door is opened for him and Kibum yelps when he sees the wide interior of the car. Can he really sit here? He won’t break anything, right?

The car drives and Kibum watches the outside world through the window. Where is he heading? The driver doesn’t say anything earlier so it’s still a secret place.

He sighs. Today’s the engagement party. It’s in less than three hours, in exact. He can’t really do anything to stop it, doesn’t he? With a hand supporting his chin against the window, Kibum leans his head aside and watches the passing and blurred lights of the other vehicles.

The sky is colored in dark orange in this evening and Kibum smiles up at the sight.

If Jonghyun is really his to have, then he will get him back. If not, then it means they are not destined to be together. Yeah, that’s more like it.

At least he had once had the chance to be with Jonghyun for quite a time. He doesn’t regret the time they had spent the time together. The only regret he has is he didn’t get to tell Jonghyun that he loves him too. He always has. He never stops.

The car stops and the driver opens the door for him. Kibum thanks him and stops as he realizes that the ballroom party is the place he has arrived at. What does Grandpa mean with this?

A woman comes to escort him and with a soft sigh, Kibum follows after her.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Jonghyun stands in front of the mirror. He has been practicing his speech for the whole day. He doesn’t need to ruin the engagement party and even to anger his father. He has had enough.

He stares at his fake smile on his reflection on the mirror. It’s good.

The smile slips off of his face without he even realizes and Jonghyun sighs. He can’t do this. He doesn’t want to do this. But he needs to.

There is a knock on the door and Jonghyun snaps his head around, finding himself shocked at the presence of his grandpa.

“…g-grandpa?” He calls, unsure whether he is imagining because of stress or this is really happening.

The old man smiles at him. “Yes, Jonghyunnie.”

“You are real? I’m not… not imagining things?”

He gets a pat on his head and Jonghyun is taken aback because it feels real. The warmth is real on his head. He looks up in shock.

“I’m here. You don’t have to worry about anything now.”

Jonghyun blinks, his eyes slowly blurred with tears.

“Grandpa.” He calls again to make sure that he is not dreaming. The old man coos at him, his wrinkled thumbs wipe the unshed tears away. Jonghyun’s face scrunches up and he is trying his best to not spill his tears.

“You have grown so big. I’m so proud of you.”

Jonghyun chuckles breathlessly, a smile slowly widening across his face and he can’t even hold himself back from crying. Grandpa wipes his tears and pats his cheeks, giving him a smile to assure him that it’s okay now.

“I’m sure you have so many questions to me, but it’s not the right time for it. I want to ask about this engagement. Are you sure, Jonghyun?”

“No,” he answers almost immediately without having to think, “I’m not sure, but I can’t do anything.”

The old man caresses his perfectly slicked hair. “I know you all too well, dear. I don’t want you to regret this. Before you are too late, I want you to make a choice.”

“What choice, Grandpa?” Jonghyun wipes his tears away.

“I want you to make the right choice. Be happy, this is your life. When you have chosen the right choice, the car is at the back.” Grandpa says, stepping back. He walks away towards the door and Jonghyun is left in confusion.

“Oh, Jonghyun,” Grandpa calls before he gets out, “I hope you choose what I want you to choose.”

Grandpa walks out and then enters Kibum.

“Hi.” Kibum calls softly, feeling so nervous. Jonghyun’s eyes widen in surprise.

“W-What are you… doing here?”

“Grandpa brought me here.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun wets his lips, feeling them drying up for being so nervous upon seeing Kibum standing right in front of his very own eyes.

“How- How are you?” He croaks out, trying his best to avoid Kibum’s eyes.

“I’m fine- no, I’m not fine.” Kibum says, finally deciding to be honest. This is the chance for him to make everything right.

Jonghyun blinks at his answer and when he looks up, Kibum is sporting a look that he can’t tear his gaze away from. The look seems so sad and regretful and Jonghyun can’t even glance away. He feels as if being pulled into it.

“I’m not okay. I’m- I miss you.” Kibum mutters, gripping onto his coat. “I’m sorry for that last time but I… I miss you, Jjong.”

Jonghyun feels his self slowly crumbles down and he takes a step forward. Kibum follows him; two steps, three steps, four steps, five steps, until they are only a few inches away.

“Don’t do this, Jonghyun. Please, I… I don’t want to see you with someone else.”

Jonghyun bends his head down. “Why?”

“I’m,” Kibum whispers, pausing, “I love you. Please take me back.”

Jonghyun lifts his head and he sees so many emotions flashing in Kibum’s teary eyes. With a hesitant hand, he tries touching Kibum’s face to wipe the unshed tears.

Kibum looks up, sending him a pleading gaze, and that’s when Jonghyun’s walls crumble completely. He cups his face and tilts his head, slowly pulling him in for a kiss. Kibum closes his eyes when their lips met and he lifts his arms to tug Jonghyun close.

Their lips slide eagerly, tears slipping down to the slope of their face, arms clutching each other closer, ruining the perfectly slicked hair as fingers slip in, but no one could care less.

They are finally okay now.

 


	19. Chapter 19

It feels like they are back to the time when they were teens. As Kibum gazes down onto the way Jonghyun is holding his hand, a smile curls on his lips and he can’t help but to give the older male’s hand a comforting squeeze. Jonghyun turns to him, shirt free from formal tie and a button undone, and smiles to him.

They run out of the room, slipping through some hallways and trying to get out of the ballroom building as fast as possible.

It’s like the time they were running to register their marriage, only this time they won’t give up.

“Let’s move faster.” Jonghyun says to him and Kibum nods.

They slip to the right, stopping all of the sudden when someone sees them.

“Jonghyun?”

Oh, shit. Kibum chews on his lip, fear creeping up on his very quickly. Jonghyun turns around and finds Taemin is standing there with a questioning look.

“Hey.” Jonghyun calls softly.

Taemin walks closer to them, clothed formally but no blazer on. “What are you doing here? Where are you- oh.” He stops when he sees Kibum and their holding hands. Putting two and two together, he grins widely.

“Wanting to be free, huh?” He says, nudging Jonghyun with his elbow.

Kibum watches in confusion as to why Jonghyun is not afraid that his fiancé has just caught him in running away.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Taemin, but I can’t do this.”

Taemin waves his hand. “Eww, seriously. I’m the last one you should be worrying about. I think you should escape now before someone would notice that you are gone.”

“But what about you? What about the party?” Jonghyun asks softly, in which Taemin answers with a playful shrug.

“Screw them.”

Jonghyun chuckles and nods. “I have to go, Taemin. Thanks and I’m sorry.”

Taemin makes a gesture of salute. “Stay safe! Tell me everything in detail when you are back someday!” He winks at Kibum.

Jonghyun laughs and drags him away, pushing the back door open and finding a car waiting for him. There is a driver opening the door for him and Kibum recognizes that it’s the same driver and the same car he has ridden on to get here.

As soon as he is pushed into the car, eager mouth swallows his own and Kibum moans right away into the kiss.

The car drives away and Kibum is grateful for the divider so the driver won’t be able to see how harsh Jonghyun is eating his mouth. Kibum shudders, his fingers slip in between Jonghyun’s locks to pull at them, making the other groans.

Lips mold and teeth clash. Kibum takes a sharp intake of breath when he is being let go, only to get drowned into another kiss. Jonghyun pushes his tongue into his mouth, rendering him powerless and Kibum seriously can’t even find it in himself to stop the older male. He wants this as much as he does.

“I love you.” Jonghyun mutters against his swollen lips, their foreheads pressed together while they breathe heavily.

Kibum keeps his eyes closed, smiling when Jonghyun pecks his lips.

“I love you, too. So much.” He whispers back, rubbing Jonghyun’s jaws gently.

Familiar hands hold onto his hipbones and they share a much calmer kiss this time. No more biting teeth or dancing tongues, but merely just keeping a close contact between their lips.

“Where are we going right now?” Kibum asks, smiling when Jonghyun makes a smooching sound.

“I don’t know. I don’t care.”

“Well, I care, because I don’t need us to be possibly kidnapped when we are clueless like this.”

Jonghyun chuckles. “Don’t worry. I trust Grandpa.”

“Do you think this is Grandpa’s doing?”

“Of course. He told me he prepared a car. I trust him fully.”

Kibum brings a hand up and caresses Jonghyun’s hairline.”What do we do. Your hair is ruined.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care anymore.”

“I care. You have to stay handsome in this journey.”

Jonghyun lifts an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Mm, really.” Kibum challenges him with a smirk. Jonghyun chuckles, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

The rest of the journey to the unknown place is spent with them ruining their lips with kisses here and there, whispers of sweet nothings, and cuddles for warmth, before finally the car stops after two hours and the driver opens the door for them.

“Where are we?” Kibum glances around, finding a minimalist but beautiful villa in front of them. Jonghyun comes up to him and gives him a side hug.

“Grandpa’s secret hideout.” He says, pecking his cheek.

“Master Kim would contact you soon and I would be the driver to bring you anywhere you want. You could rest in there.” The driver says, giving a slight bow.

“Thank you, Uncle. You have always been so loyal to Grandpa.” Jonghyun says, noticing the old butler who has always stood by his Grandpa.

“I like serving Master Kim.” The old driver says with a small smile, before he ushers them into the villa.

Kibum looks around when they get inside, awed by the expensive things all over the place. It’s like a beach house, but more towards the classical style.

He yelps, however, when Jonghyun scoops him up with bridal style into his arms.

“What the hell?” He protests, holding tight on the older male in fear of getting dropped down. Jonghyun grins at him.

“The bedroom is nice. Want to check it?” He gives a lopsided smile.

Kibum laughs softly as Jonghyun runs upstairs. They pass a few rooms that Kibum would like to check later, before they get into one room and he finds himself bouncing onto the king sized bed.

“Nice room.” He comments, looking around.

Jonghyun crawls and hovers on top of him, trapping him down to the bed.

“Another honeymoon?” He asks, tilting his head aside questioningly. Kibum stares before he reaches for him and pulls him down for a bruising kiss.

Their mouths nip roughly, as if trying to win each other, but in the end Kibum gives up because Jonghyun is such a good kisser. His tongue slithers inside of his mouth, licking along his teeth and gums, before tangling Kibum’s own in a sensual dance. A breathy moan escapes Kibum’s mouth and he arches his back to the touch of Jonghyun’s hand on his butt.

“Come on.” Kibum whispers, forcefully unbuttoning Jonghyun’s formal dress shirt to quickly slide the fabric off his broad shoulder. Golden skin appears in his sight and Kibum’s gaze is blocked for a second when his sweater is pulled over his head.

“I love you,” Jonghyun whispers again before he dips down to press feathery kisses along his chest. Kibum moans softly, fingers gripping onto the broad shoulder for balance.

He feels mouth over his nipple, sucking so vigorously, while warm hands trace down the curve of his waist until they stop to unbuckle his pants. Kibum’s breathing has gone ragged by the time he is bare against the sheet, and Jonghyun leans back to get rid of his own clothing.

Kibum welcomes him in between his legs, their lips engage in another kiss, while eager hands start wandering all over the bare skin. He touches Jonghyun’s arms, feeling the muscles and guns, before he reaches up to tangle his fingers in between the already messy locks. Jonghyun detaches their lips apart to take a lungful of air before he kisses him again.

Soft sounds of lips smacking resonate in the bedroom. Their harsh panting hit each other’s face and the sheets rustle under their movement to get much closer.

Kibum tilts his head aside, giving full access to the older male to plant reddish marks along his neck. The warm mouth goes lower, placing kisses after kisses along his chest, then down to give full attention to his hard erection.

Jonghyun grabs his erection in his hand, watching Kibum moaning softly under him as he gives him tender strokes. He moves his mouth on the inside of the smooth thigh, giving bites to mark his territory well. Kibum whispers a soft ‘please’ and Jonghyun leans down to take him into his mouth.

A sharp cry escapes Kibum’s swollen lips when he feels Jonghyun’s mouth wraps warmly around his cock. He closes his eyes tightly, fingers gripping onto Jonghyun’s scalp, while the older male gives kitten licks along his shaft.

“Jong- ah,” he shudders, eyes opening up to watch his lover going down on him.

Jonghyun’s plump lips wrap around him, stretched so wide, and Kibum groans at the sight. He unconsciously bucks his hips up and Jonghyun’s hand gives his ass cheek a warning squeeze.

After a long torturing of slow blow job, Jonghyun draws his mouth away and a smirk is hanging on his lips. Kibum watches him breathlessly, eyes lidded.

“Turn around, baby.” He orders with a rough voice that Kibum thinks such a charming sound. Obeying him, he turns around and hugs a pillow to his chest, face down and ass up. Jonghyun touches his butt, playing with the flesh, before landing a slight hit on the globe.

Kibum’s breathe hitches when another hit is landed on his ass cheek. He can’t help but to moan when Jonghyun shows his dominance side and he offers his ass more, jutting it up.

“That’s for being so frustrating.” Jonghyun says, giving him the last slap on his ass. Kibum moans, feeling so turned on by the spank.

There are hands prying open his globes and Kibum cries out loudly when warm mouth presses against his entrance. His tears slide down his face when Jonghyun rims him, thrusting his tongue in and out and scraping his opening with his blunt teeth. Kibum feels like hyperventilating because Jonghyun is driving him mad with all the teasing touches all over his body.

The mouth on his is gone but is replaced by two fingers. They spread him apart, thrusting inside, before get joined by another finger. Kibum is trembling in pleasure by now. He is in need of something bigger.

“Please,” he chokes on his tears, feeling the fire building up in his gut.

Jonghyun draws his fingers out, spitting on his palm to lube himself up, before he gets onto his knees to get closer. He guides his hard cock with one hand while the other hand holds Kibum’s hips still.

When the first initial push is happening, Kibum’s voice cracks in a moan. There is a slight burn of pain but he loves it. He pushes his ass higher out, burying his face into the pillow, while Jonghyun continues to enter him in one smooth push.

The erection is throbbing inside of him, so hot and hard. Kibum gasps for air when Jonghyun holds onto his hips with both hands, before starting a slow pace of lazy push and pull. Kibum’s fingers grip onto the bed sheet, trying to find something to hold on, because the heavy drag between Jonghyun’s cock and his inner walls is enough to make his head spin in arousal.

“Jonghyun- ah! Ah!” He shrieks when a sudden sharp jab is delivered into him. He wants to glare at the other for teasing him so much but he can’t find the power in him to do anything other than moaning for his dear life.

Jonghyun picks up his pace, moving his hips forward and backwards, while his grip onto the curvy hips is tightening on each second. His cock drives in with prices thrusts, pulling out with squelching sounds, and he loves it. He locks his eyes onto the sight of them being connected so intimately and he grunts lowly.

Kibum cries when the erection in him pounds against his sweet spot, pushing him faster to his end. Because of Jonghyun’s previous blow job and rimming, he finds himself gasping for breath when he comes without a warning.

Jonghyun chuckles breathlessly, pulling out and ignoring Kibum’s whining, only to spin the male around. Kibum looks so perfectly wrecked, lying on his back under him, and Jonghyun enters him once again.

Kibum arches his back, feeling so sensitive after his orgasm, yet another hard on comes so fast when Jonghyun delivers hard thrusts into him.

There are hands prying his legs wider, gripping onto his lower thighs, while the male is producing beastly groans while fucking him open. Kibum feels Jonghyun’s cock throbs in him, he feels his heavy balls hit his ass cheeks on each thrust, and he feels the bed sheets rub against his back.

Kibum tries opening his eyes, but his sight is blurred by his tears and his world bounces as he is being jolted up and down from the rough jack hammers. He could only whimper in pleasure, his hands reach up to grab Jonghyun down and his lips part to welcome the open mouthed kiss that is so filthy with saliva but he loves it.

“J-Jonghyun, ooh- oh, y-yes- ah, ah, ah- I l-love yo- u,” he manages to mutter despite being such a moaning mess, yet the older male kisses him again to let him know that he gets it.

“I- fuck- love you more,” Jonghyun murmurs against his cheek, pressing his nose and lips there, while his hips start doing erratic thrusts.

Kibum whines, eyes squeezed shut when he feels another wave of orgasm is coming. He clutches onto Jonghyun’s back, moaning out loud when Jonghyun comes right inside of him, effectively triggering his own orgasm.

When everything dies down, Kibum feels like flying in the clouds of fluffiness. Jonghyun is nipping along his jaw, licking his tears away, and lastly pecking his swollen lips. He opens his eyes, still breathing like crazy, and finds Jonghyun’s face so close to him.

He smiles up, caressing Jonghyun’s face with his palms.

Oh, he loves this man so much. He loves Jonghyun.

“I love you. Yes, I love you, Jonghyun.” He whispers, smiling when Jonghyun shifts his head to kiss his palm which is holding onto his cheek. The older male grins boyishly, settling on top of him. He buries his face into his neck and Kibum stares up at the ceiling with hooded eyes.

Jonghyun shifts his head; his lips peck his ear, and he whispers with gentle voice of, “I’m so happy.”

Kibum chuckles, his voice coming out hoarse. “I’m happy, too. I’m happy with you.”

Jonghyun smiles against his skin.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted under Livejournal and Asianfanfics.  
> Note: Completed on AFF & LJ: February 13 2017. Re-posted on AO3: March 1 2017.

“Nggh, s-stop teasing me,” Kibum grunts when naughty hands runs up and down along his erection.

Jonghyun is spooning him, purposely pressing his chest to his back, and rubbing his hand up and down along his cock. Kibum whines, trembling in need. Not to mention, Jonghyun is dry humping his ass.

“But you like it.” Jonghyun mutters into his ear, licking on it afterwards. Kibum grips onto the rumpled bed sheet, squeezing it tight. He really wants to hit the male behind him but the touch along his cock is too delicious to be ignored.

Jonghyun laughs against his neck, before he lets go of him, and sits up. Kibum opens his eyes, staring side eyed as to what’s the older male is up to. Jonghyun grins, grabbing Kibum’s one knee up to the owner’s chest and Kibum shrieks at his own flexibility.

“W-What are you doing?”

The older male shrugs. Kibum glares at him before he gasps when Jonghyun’s cock is breaching past his entrance. Oh, he wants a side fucking.

Kibum moans; Jonghyun feels much deeper with this position and he can feel every drag and every push perfectly with this.

“Fuck –” He clamps his mouth shut when Jonghyun gives him a sharp thrust. The older male’s face is full of smug and Kibum wants nothing other than to slap the look away from him. But after this session, of course.

“Ahh,” his moan is drawn out. Jonghyun makes sure to avoid hitting his sweet spot and that drives Kibum crazy and desperate for release. His cock is leaking and so hard. He wants that sensation.

“Please- don’t torture me,” he sobs.

Jonghyun backs away, pulling out, and Kibum’s eyes shot open. What the hell?

The older male sits down, urging him up. “You want it, do it yourself.”

Kibum feels his face burns but he complies nonetheless. He sits up, crawling up and straddling Jonghyun’s lap. With a deep breath, he guides the hard erection back into him as he sits down on it. The both of them moan out simultaneously.

Jonghyun is looking at him tenderly and Kibum leans to kiss his mouth. Halfway through the kiss, their lips part and their tongues come out shyly, giving tiny licks on each other, before they turn into a messy interlock of lust.

Kibum lifts his hips up, letting the cock slips out before he slams down again. He trembles and Jonghyun helps him by holding onto his hips to guide him up and down. They move together, Jonghyun thrusts up into him when Kibum moves down to swallow him more.

Riding Jonghyun seems to be one of Kibum’s favorite positions because he can see the expression the older male is making clearly. He also loves the way Jonghyun’s palms squeeze his ass cheeks roughly, almost possessively. And he loves it when his ass jiggles on Jonghyun’s thighs.

“Ah, ah, aaah, fuck- Jonghyun, d-don’t!!” He squeals when Jonghyun leans to capture his nipple into his mouth. He is so sensitive already, he shouldn’t do that!

Kibum’s eyes are blurred, he really hates it when Jonghyun is so cocky, but his hands are pushing Jonghyun’s more towards his chest. He loves the slight pain whenever Jonghyun leaves marks on him, biting and sucking with his teeth.

“A bit more, baby,” Jonghyun mutters, thrusting up faster as his release is nearing while still licking the perked pink nub. Kibum arches his back, grinding down on the cock.

They shift around; Jonghyun is leaning back with his palms flat on the bed and his knees folded up, and Kibum’s hands are behind him, clutching onto Jonghyun’s thighs while he bounces on him like a professional cowboy.

His cock spurts out his cum a bit too harshly, hitting Jonghyun on his chest and even chin, while the older male groans, lifting his hips up to thrust and ends up coming into him.

Kibum slumps down onto Jonghyun’s chest, gasping and ignoring the fact that they are sandwiching his cum. Jonghyun lies back down on the bed, holding onto him.

“I’m tired,” Kibum mutters into his shoulder. Jonghyun hums and pecks his temple.

“Let’s rest a bit. Give your ass a break.”

Kibum pinches his waist and Jonghyun groans in pain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, I was meaning to ask,” Jonghyun starts when they have regained their breathing back and are currently cuddling under the soiled covers.

“Hmm? What is it?” Kibum asks back.

The older male licks his lip, wetting it, and Kibum’s eyes are trained on it. Jonghyun pinches his nose. “My eyes are up here.”

Kibum grins sheepishly.

“I want to ask… how about… Lee Jinki?”

Kibum blinks at him. Oh.

“Look,” he shifts a bit, staring straight into Jonghyun’s questioning eyes, “there’s nothing between me and Jinki. What you saw that last time was nothing.”

“But he… he hugged you so tight.” Jonghyun mutters, his voice getting softer and reducing into a whisper.

Kibum coos at him, smiling amusedly at his dejected face. “Well, he confessed to me but he helped me realized that all this time I have always been in love with you.”

Jonghyun’s face lightens a bit. “You are not lying?”

“After I let you rip my ass for so many times, why would I lie?”

The older male grins, resembling a happy puppy and Kibum can’t help but to kiss his lips.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Oh, by the way, how come that Grandpa is here?” Jonghyun asks curiously.

Kibum caresses his head. “Grandpa is back for good. He told me he is all healthy and he would take care of this. I met him in front of your company building—oh speaking about that, why did you ignore my calls and texts?” He pinches Jonghyun’s cheek.

The older male whines, swatting his hand away before hugging him close so he couldn’t pinch him again. “My phone is dead. I don’t want to charge it on, knowing so many people would ask about the engagement. Um, okay, I ignored you first two texts, but after that I don’t know anymore!”

Kibum sighs, curling into him to fit against his body curve. He slips his leg in between Jonghyun’s and tangles them together.

“What about your fiancé?”

Jonghyun laughs softly. “Don’t worry about him. He could take care of himself.”

“You seem close to him.” He narrows his eyes.

Jonghyun hums. “Yeah. We went out drinking together for so many times, you could say that we both were trying to accept our destiny.”

“So you are close?” Kibum asks once again.

The older male nods. “He is being a very good friend. He told me to believe in destiny and that if you are mine, then I will get you back. And now I have you in my arms, safe and sound.”

Kibum pats his head. “I’m not going anywhere. I will fight with you. No more running away.”

Jonghyun nods his head, pressing him close to his chest.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“What is going on here?!”

Taemin smacks his lips as he boringly looks at the fuming man. Jonghyun’s father has gotten so angry upon finding out that his son has run away.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kim,” Taemin says, grabbing the attention of Mr. Kim and also his own father.

“Oh, Taemin. I’m going to find my son very quickly. Don’t you worry –”

“I don’t want to be married to him.”

“What?” Both the fathers ask with wide eyes.

Taemin shrugs. “I think it’s time for you two old men to realize that the world doesn’t revolve around you. The both of Jonghyun and me have to follow to your own greed and sacrifice our life. Excuse you; this is OUR life, not yours, so you don’t have the right to rule us. Simple.”

His father’s face is red in humiliation and Taemin just loves seeing that. Mr. Kim says nothing.

“Look, father, if you really want to cooperate with Kim Media Group, then do! Do business with them, don’t drag me into this! I’m not going to follow you again. I have my own life and it starts right now.” Taemin smirks, waving bye at the two old men.

He ignores his father’s shouting and slips out of the building. Ruffling his gelled hair to be a bit messy, Taemin takes a deep breath of the freshness of freedom. Oh, he is going to live his life as he wishes now.

But now, he needs to find a way to get away from here.

As he ponders whether he has to take the taxi or walk by feet, a car stops in front of him and the window rolls down. Taemin bends down to look at the driver and he finds it to be Jonghyun’s tall friend.

“Get in. I will take you out of here.” The tall guy says, motioning him to jump into his car.

A smile curls on Taemin’s lips and he nods, opening the door and slumping onto the passenger seat.

“I’m sure you know where Jonghyun is going.” The tall guy asks. Taemin shrugs.

“Who knows? He went with his happiness, so I don’t care. It’s time for me to find my own.”

The tall guy stares at him for a second before he smiles. “Hey, I’m Minho.”

Taemin gives him a side look, a grin hanging on his lips. “I know.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to find that kid! Bring that kid back today!” Jonghyun’s father shouts to the investigators he has hired, before the scared male scrambles away with a stuttering ‘y-yes, Sir’.

Grandpa walks in to the room, staring at him with a look of disappointment.

“I didn’t raise you to be such man.” He says sternly, with a hard gaze in his eyes.

“F-Father,” the man looks surprised by the sudden appearance of the old man. Grandpa walks closer to him, looking at him straight in his eyes.

“What happened to you? What has blinded you?”

The son groans. “Father! I don’t have time for this! That kid is out and –”

“I sent him away.” Grandpa says calmly. The man looks shocked, “Father! How could you –”

“No. This is how could YOU? You sacrifice your own kid’s life for your greed. I didn’t raise you to be a man like this.” Grandpa glares at him.

“Father, this for my company –”

“This is still my company.” Grandpa cuts, silencing his son. “Everything is still under my name, if you forget. I might be away for quite a long time but I really don’t expect to be back and find you being like this. I’m so disappointed with you.”

“Father! I work very hard for the company!”

“Yet you don’t see how much Jonghyun is trying his best to come up with your every expectation! You are slaving your own child just for something material. Jonghyun is your son, he is your child for you to take care of and fight for his happiness.”

 The man heaves a hard breathe. Grandpa looks into his eyes.

“I don’t raise you to be this kind of person. You are blinded by power and money. I don’t need that kind of person to take care of the company I have built with my all.”

“F-Father!”

“I’m taking you off from your position. You go and relish on your mistakes.” Grandpa orders and the man pales.

“Father, you can’t do this to me! I’m just doing what I see as good for the company! Look! With the marriage, Jonghyun would be able to bring more fortune and the company will grow bigger!” He tries to reason but Grandpa lifts his hand up to silence him.

“You took him away from someone he wanted to be with years ago. And now you planned an arranged marriage for him. I don’t see anything good from that.” Grandpa says sternly.

“That boy was not fit to be with him! He was poor and commoner! He didn’t fit to be in this fami –”

“Did you forget that you were once on the same position?”

The sentence shuts the man up. Grandpa waits for his reaction but when he gets none, he continues, “Have you forgotten about that? You fell in love with a commoner and you got onto your knees in front of me to be with that woman. She is now your wife and I had accepted her the moment you told me you loved her. What’s with you? Why can’t you do the same?”

The man stills and ends up sighing. He bends his head down. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Grandpa’s hard gaze softens as he sees that his son has slowly realized what’s going on in his head.

“Remember that a child is a perfect copy of you. I don’t want you to forget that your child is way more important that the company. Your child’s happiness is more important than the company’s profit.”

A small smile curls onto Grandpa’s lips as he sees his son giving up. He pulls him into a hug.

“Your mother was once a commoner. Your wife was once a commoner. I guess it runs in the family.” He laughs.

The man stays silent and Grandpa pats his back.

“You, my dear son, will go take a break from all of this. Go get your wife and go travel around the world. See the beauty outside and realize that not everything is material. Happiness is something you still have to find on your own. Take a break from your work and come back when you finally don’t feel anymore resentment. Realize your mistakes and try to live normally. You have been working for so long, it’s time for you to rest.” Grandpa pats his head, smiling in pity at what his son had become.

The man nods. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell that you are sorry to Jonghyun, not to me.” Grandpa whispers gently.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Jonghyun! Someone’s coming!” Kibum squeaks, seeing a car stops in front of the villa. The older male stops stealing kisses from him and looks up.

“That’s Grandpa.”

True to that, the old man gets down from the car and they greet him with a tight hug.

“Grandpa, thank you.” Jonghyun mutters into the old man’s shoulder.

Kibum feels a pat on his head. Grandpa laughs at the two of them.

“You are suffocating me. I’m old already, don’t do that.”

As they both lean away, the old man watches the smile on their face. “You are fine? Are you happy?”

“Yes.” The both of them answer, their fingers tangling together.

“Good. Very good.” Grandpa smiles and they get inside to talk with a plate of cookies and cups of warm tea.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Jonghyun, where are you?” Kibum whines into the phone. He has been waiting for twenty minutes and his lover is still nowhere to be found. His coffee has gone cold.

“Sorry! Traffic!”

“You should have left faster! Do you know how long I have been waiting here?” Kibum groans, slumping back against the seat in the café.

“I know, I know! I will make it up to you, love!”

“You better! I’m going to skin you alive if you don’t –”

A big bouquet of red roses appears in front of his face and Kibum blinks in surprise. He looks up, finding Jonghyun standing there with his phone against his ear.

“What is this? You are lying?” Kibum mutters, putting his phone down to grab the bouquet of flowers. Jonghyun chuckles and shoves his hands into his pocket.

“A little white lie won’t hurt.”

“Why would you lie though? You could just say that you want to surprise me.” Kibum holds back a smile and clutches the bouquet close to him. It’s pretty, Jonghyun is so sweet.

The older male shrugs.

“What are you doing standing there? Sit down, come on.” Kibum points to the empty seat with his chin.

Jonghyun blinks and says, “Wow. What’s that?” He points to something outside the café. Kibum snaps his head to the window, finding a usual scene of a man walking his dog.

“That’s only a dog. Why are you so –” Kibum’s words die on his tongue when he glances back and finds Jonghyun on his knee, holding onto a velvet box.

“What… are you doing?” He whispers softly, his heart beating so fast in his chest.

Jonghyun grins, opening the box to reveal a ring that is so pretty.

“This might be less romantic, but I can’t wait any longer. Will you marry me again, Kibum?”

Kibum hears rather than feels his heart thudding so quick. His head spins and his eyes blur. Is this really happening? Is he getting a proposal?

“J-Jonghyun –”

“Accept him! Come on!” A voice says and Kibum finds that the whole café customers are watching them. Oh my God, this is so embarrassing.

“Will you?” Jonghyun asks with a charming smile and oh God, who is Kibum to refuse him?

He leans down to kiss his lips softly. “I will.”

Jonghyun grins widely and the customers clap and cheer for them, congratulating them. Kibum feels his face burns in red when Jonghyun slips the ring onto his finger and leans over to kiss him on the lips.

“For this marriage, I want it to last forever.” Jonghyun says cheekily. Kibum chuckles, throwing his arms around him to pull him down for another kiss.

A kiss that promised them of forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the story ends here! Thank you so much for everyone who has read and supported this story for the whole 1 year and 8 months! I'm very happy and glad to know that you all enjoy this story until the very last chapter. No sequel or bonus will be happening, and also I apologize if you might not like this story at all or the ending; I'm not a good writer and I can't make it up here without you guys.
> 
> It's sad that this ends here but also happy that we have come to this far. ^_^
> 
> Like usual, comments will be deeply appreciated! Thank you for every readers, subscribers, and commenters!
> 
> Note: Completed on AFF & LJ: February 13 2017. Re-posted on AO3: March 1 2017.


End file.
